Unforeseen: What Lies Behind the Eons
by Red R
Summary: Jared Lupo is just a simple guy with simple dreams and wants a simple life. But who would have thought that he would be the one to block himself from such aspirations? Seeming to be a walking relic, he tries to find the truth as to why he is so important and what his point in life is. -Latias-Latios-OC-Suicune-Palkia-Zekrom-Reshiram- Rated T: Violence, Suggestive Themes, Language
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**STARTING NOTE**

**This story is here to keep track of my writing progression. Chapters 1-16 are all pretty horrid as to compared to Chapter 17. **

**Any grammatical/spelling/likewise corrections are to be made on Chapter 17 and the ones that follow.**

**If you find the grammar to be too bad to read, just click on over to Chapter 17 and see the light at the end of the tunnel.**

**I love you guys, thanks for being so supportive. . . .**

**Now then . . .**

**Welcome to the world of Unforeseen~.**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...

* * *

Slumped on a beach chair, I peered over the railing to the sight of an island

"Cruise number three-thirty-four estimates to dock at Alto Mare within half an hour" A loudspeaker rang

_Alto Mare..._

I stood up to take a better look at the approaching island

_All the way in the middle of nowhere..._

I leaned against the side of the boat, staring at my new home. By the minute, the speck grew larger into view; allowing me to check the further details of its encryption...

_What am I going to do? Being at the brink of the opposite side of the Earth, I won't know anyone here... _

Various thoughts gave me 'last-minue-worry'

_Hey, it's a free stay... Might as well sit back and enjoy the ride..._

I slumped back onto my seat and pulled a magazine over my face...

For so long, I dreamt of being at peace in my life. After all the trouble at home, being left nearly alone with my older brother; I finally had my break. A free stay at an island... for life. No more worrying about how I was going to get through the next day.

I could finally rest for rest of my life...

...

Or at least... that's what I had thought before...

* * *

And here begins the long trail of rewrites I am doing. I hope I improved the original Prologue; because that means that every other chapter will be improved too :D

If you aren't an original follower, welcome to the world of Unforeseen! I hope you tag along to read my (still) first fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Alto Mare!

Okay guys, here's the first (actual) chapter. I put a lot of my originally missing elements into it, so I need you guys to smack a review on it and tell me how it is compared to how it was before. I hope you enjoy reading it, because I loved writing it for you :D!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Welcome to Alto Mare!**_

"Cruise three-thirty-four has docked on the island of Alto Mare. We hope you have enjoyed your ride, and look forward to your next visit" The loudspeaker finished in a monotone accent

I lifted the magazine off of my head and stood up. I stretched, before leaning over to look at the city; of which we docked on

_Wow, it looks a lot better than it did in that picture..._

I picked up my duffel bag and began to drag it around. I walked to the head of the ship, where an attendant was standing.

"I hope you have had an excellent trip with us, we look forward to seeing you again" She said in an upbeat tone

I tipped my hat and passed by her. I sped down the ramp between the boat and the island.

I stopped on the dock and looked around at my surroundings.

Strewn from what I could see; cracked, red brick buildings were laid to serve as the primary living space for the island's residents. Canals occupied the lanes where roads would be, allowing many boats to quietly float along to their destinations. Trees and assorted plants took place in mounds around the sides of each canal, accommodating the already pristine view of the entire city.

With a full blue sky above me, I began to pick up my pace to find the service desk. Absent to the idea of where the service desk would actually be, I looked around for it. To no avail was the desk found, so I stepped over to talk to a resident.

A man walked by in casual clothes, seeming to have lived on the island for a reasonable time

"Hey, excuse me, could you please tell me where the service desk is?" I asked, trying to be as polite as I could force

"Oh, uh..." He thought for a moment before taking his finger and pointed it to our right; "It's down along that way"

I began to walk before I turned around and said "Thankyou" appreciatingly

He embarked on his own way once again as I forwarded to my destination

_Not only does this city have some appealing looks, but It sounds like it has some nice people too..._

Happily, I walked along with the crowd; as it drifted by calmly. The city seemed to be relaxed, as no form of stress could alter it affectively.

After minutes of walking, I saw sight of my goal: The Service Desk. I walked over to it, discovering a well dressed lady; standing behind a glass window.

"Uhm, excuse me?" I said, knocking on the window

The woman turned to me, holding a forced smile on her face

"Yes, how can we help you today?" She said reactively

My mind blanked for a second, before I snapped back into my train of though

"Oh, uh... I need to find the..." I stopped for a second

_Where do I need to go..._

The woman cocked her head slightly, confused

_I need to... ugh..._

The woman sat patiently, waiting for my question still

A memory flashed though my head, and I remembered where I was going, or at least where the card that held my destination at

I reached in my back pocket and withdrew a white card, of which stated where I had to go

I squinted, as the text on the card was minuscule in size

"...ask for the town hall..." I mumbled

"Excuse me?" The woman asked, leaning in to hear me

"Oh sorry, I need to go the, uh, town hall?" I said, in a confused pattern

The woman rolled her eyes up, thinking of where I meant. After seconds, her eyes lit up

"Oh, do you mean the museum; that's where the town hall _was_" She explained

"Uh, sure." I shrugged

"Okay, so you have to go down the canal behind here for about two blocks... Then you have to make a left, and you keep walking until you see a large 'dome-shaped' building" I was told

Being in no rush, yet quick; I tipped my had once more and left a firm "Thanks" to her as I sped away

I reached the beginning of the first block, and a whirl of disappointment filled me; as I peered around and saw how long each 'block' actually was

_Damn it, that attendant made it seem like each block was short... _

I smirked, as another ingenious idea formed

_Oh well_

I reached into my belt and withdrew an orb. This orb was red and white and had a black band that separated the two colors on even sides, with a button that held place in the middle. I took the ball and threw it into the air, over the water.

In my world, this object was called a Poké Ball

As a reaction, the orb burst in half, still held by a clamp, that released a white energy. The white energy took form, rapidly shifting into a shape. In the matter of nanoseconds, the shape formed to be a human sized penguin. The white energy faded, and revealed a now full colored Pokémon.

This Pokémon was an Empoleon. He had a trident shaped crown that covered his face as a shield would, long navy blue fins that reached all the way down to his flippers, and a 'tuxedo-shaped' stomach.

Empoleon dropped into the water and made a large splash, as his captive Poké Ball retaliated back into my hands.

"Hey Empoleon. We finally got to Alto Mare!" I said ecstatically

Empoleon looked around his surroundings, floating and confused

"But... uh... why am I in water?" He asked

"Oh yeah, the roads are actually canals. So that means... water... water everywhere" I said smugly, predicting his reaction

Empoleon quickly turned his head around him back and forward, then back to me

"You didn't tell me about this!" He said in a joyful tone

"I would have if I had known, but on the other hand, I need you to take me somewhere" I explained

"Okay, but where?" He questioned

I placed his Poké Ball back into my belt

"I'll tell you when to turn as we go, but we're starting that way" I said, raising a finger to my left

"Alright" Empoleon agreed, before floating onto his stomach; making an area for me to stand on

I pulled the duffel bag over my back with the straps before jumping onto Empoleon's back, and bent my knees to make sure that I wouldn't fall off

Empoleon began to paddle, causing us to begin moving along the water.

_Oh come on, you can move faster than this_

Soon after, we burst forward. Just like a speed boat, we skimmed over the water at a moderate speed. I knew he could go a lot faster than what he was moving at, but I would have fallen off if he had.

Within moments, we approached the second block

"Empoleon, make a left here!" I shouted, trying to out-roar the wind

Empoleon braked his stomach against the water, before turning toward the canal on our left. After that, he sped forward at a high-speed. We traveled among the water, as I watched for this 'dome-shaped' building that the service desk woman spoke of

Moments later, a gigantic dome flashed across my vision.

I leaned down to Empoleon

"Hey, stop here" I mentioned

He swerved to the side and slowed himself. I hopped off and pulled my duffel bag back to its handle position while Empoleon boosted himself out of the water and onto the side-walk.

I walked toward the building and looked up to two sizeable statues

Each statue had a Pokémon fashioned on it, each of them looked very similar; but one was smaller than the other and seemed to have a 'feminine' look to it.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon they are" I said, leaning to Empoleon

He stood silent and continued to follow me

I approached the 'museum', as it had multiple door holes; but no doors, however. Un-hesitantly, I stepped through and looked around.

To no surprise, two ancient looking Pokémon were engraved into the floor. Sculptures, mechanical items, and paintings of various objects were scattered around the area. But at the center of the entire museum stood an enormous structure. It had many mechanical features to it, enough to confuse the un-educated eye.

I peered around in hope that someone would be there to help me, but to no avail.

"Uh, is anyone here?" I shouted

I slumped and began to walk around the empty museum, in search for someone to help me around to finding my hotel room.

After moments of pointless walking, a door creaked open and a man emerged. This man had a white beard and a balding head, wearing overalls. He walked over to me.

"Ah, yes, what do you need?" He asked

"Well, uh, I need to get to my hotel room, and... I don't really know where it is..." I explained

He stood, rolling his eyes to the ceiling in thought

"Oh yes! You were sold that... 'free stay' at a hotel, if I'm correct?" He asked

"Yeah, that's it" I replied

"Okay, stay here for a moment" He told

The man walked back to the door he left from while I stood in an awkward confusion. After a few minutes of waiting, he came back out with a paper.

He pulled out a pair of glasses and raised the paper he was holding to his face

"So you are... Jared Lupo?" He questioned

"Yeah, that's me" I stated

He looked toward the lower section of the paper

"Okay, I'm going need you to give me some form of identification. It's just to make sure that you are actually Jared Lupo" The man chuckled light-heartedly

"Uh... I got a trainer card, is that okay?" I asked

"Sure, I can take that!"

I pulled out my wallet, of which I also pulled out a plastic card. I handed it over to him and he pulled it close to his eyes.

He looked it over multiple times, seeming to look at every word of the card.

"Hm, you beat the elite four in Sinnoh! Good job, but I see you still lost to the Champion" He lowly congratulated

"Yeah, she's the type of trainer who'll surprise you with every move..." I mentioned

"Well, okay, Jared Lupo, nice to meet you! My name's Lorenzo" He told, handing me the paper and my trainer card back

"Nice to meet you Lorenzo." I replied, firmly shaking his hand

Lorenzo took his glasses and replaced them into his shirt pocket

"That papers is the proof of property, for when you get into a little problem along the way." I was explained to

"But anyway, welcome to Alto Mare!"

* * *

And that's Chapter 2 (I would put 1, but it funks up the entire chapter-line of it all. As I said before, please review the chapter as soon as possible because I need to know if this is the style I should write in before I begin the next chapter (Try to organize your pros and cons). But anyway, I hope you loved this chapter because there are many more to come! I love yahs! -TCX


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

Ello' guy's, it's TCX here with another chapter. I really had to try on this one since I was having a problem with deciding how to role out the future plot. But all I can say for now is that there are a few more chapters before interesting things begin to happen. Well, enjoy the third chapter of the series! Drop a review after too!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3 - Surprise_**

Lorenzo stood with his arms open, seeming to motion for me to enjoy the fact that I was in Alto Mare.

While I could easily enjoy the ideal of my existence on some immaculate island, I found it awkward as the older man held his posture for a few minutes in silence.

"Anyway, I'm guessing you'd like to know where your room is?" He asked

"Yeah, that's why I'm here" I immediately responded

Lorenzo proceeded to pat down the many pockets that covered his overalls, looking for something. He had an "Aha!" moment and pulled out a newer looking copper key.

"That looks like a pretty new looking key for such an older seeming city..." I stated

"Well the city was just made twenty years ago, but construction changes over time..." Lorenzo replied; "Anyway, if you would follow me, I could show you where your room is."

The elder began to walk toward the exit of the museum,I followed, and Empoleon followed, finally being led to my final destination.

We began strolling down by the sidewalks, silence filled the atmosphere. After barely passing the two statues in front of the museum, I wondered what kind of Pokémon they actually were.

"Uh, what are those Pokémon anyway?" I questioned, pointing to the two subject statues

Without losing his pace, he answered with "They are Latias and Latios...Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, well I jus-" I started, just to be cut off

"Would you intend on... catching said Pokémon?" The man began eerily

"Uh, maybe? Why?"

Still facing the same direction, him, Empoleon, and I kept passing brick buildings and an occasional market

"No reason." Lorenzo stated hesitantly

_What is he talking about?_

Before I could further question, Lorenzo stopped his path

"Anyway, here's your apartment, just few from the museum or marketplace." He said, motioning his hand to a building that seemed to be almost like every other building on Alto Mare

I stood, staring up at the building, having a bland "Uh..." escape my mouth

_Does everyone live in an apartment?_

"Your room is #6. Don't worry, your room isn't small." He reassured

"Okay, thanks?" I said, confused from the advancement of Lorenzo from my area

"When you need food, the market is just along down that way," He told, pointing downward the canal; "If you need anything else, you can stop by the museum. Good bye!" The man farewell

I slightly raised my hand and replied with a "Bye"

I opened the door, finding another door to my right that had **"1" **on it and a stairwell in front

"Jeez, what's with that guy?" I muttered to Empoleon

He shrugged, probably in the same confusion as I was.

I pulled out my Pokéball and returned Empoleon in a blare of red energy, as he was sucked into the ball, since he couldn't walk up stairs very well

I stepped up, proceeding to pass multiple doors; each pass changing the number on each door

All the way at the top of the building, I reached a door that read **"6"**

Still in hand, I raised the brass key and pushed it into the slot inside the rounded door knob. Sliding in the key with a satisfactory feeling, I turned the knob and pushed the door forward.

Through the door led me to a pale blue walled room. What was meant to be a bedroom linked with a living room, which had a bathroom extending at the end. While the bathroom took up a rough eighth the total room space toward the back, on the opposite side of it was the kitchen that had white tile flooring. A bed stood at one of the walls in the middle between the door and the bathroom, and a leather brown couch sat on the opposite side of it.

Though satisfied with my new living space, the area felt horribly empty. I took my luggage and dropped it onto my new bed, and sat back.

"Well, this is it... This is where I'm gonna be for the rest of my life..." I mumbled to myself

_For fucks sake, this place already feels boring..._

I withdrew three Pokéballs from my belt

_Might as well bring out everyone else..._

I tossed all the Pokéballs simultaneously, that released the same white energy that had been seen earlier. The first shape of white matter took form of a human sized penguin, Empoleon.

The next Pokéball shaped into a bird form, that had a slight curl at the top of it's head. Color formed showing matte grey feathers of different shades, a white facial and chest area, and orange beak and talons. The name of this creature was Staravia, my last captured Pokémon.

The last orb released energy that formed an image of a fox. It's ear and tail were in the shape of a rounded rhombus. Red eyes were the first color the peered out of the white energy. Following were yellow rings that were around the creature's tail and ears, while yellow oval shapes sat on the sides of its legs and on it's forehead. The last shade showed to have every undescribed part of the creature's body to be black. This creature was my first companion, Umbreon.

Recovering from being inside the Pokéballs, they looked around subconsciously for a moment, before seeming to 'snap' into reality.

"Uh..." Umbreon said cluelessly

"So... is this the apartment?" Staravia questioned me

"Yeah, feels empty doesn't it?" I brought up

Empoleon stood quietly, scoping the apartment out

"Eh, I don't see what you mean" Staravia replied, cocking her head around the apartment

I sighed, remembering that Pokémon function differently than people, or me in general

"Well, I do. It's a little bit of a problem, but It's livable." I stated, citing to myself

"Jared, I'm hungry" Umbreon moaned childishly

_Jeez, we just got here_

"I'll go check if the apartment has anything" I said, rolling my eyes

I walked over to the kitchen, finding a metallic, two sided fridge. I opened it, finding it to be exactly how I had expected it: Empty.

I turned back to him, peering out the side of the door of the fridge.

"Sorry Umbrey', but it's empty" I explained

His ears fell down along with his eyes, letting an obvious sigh escape his jaw

"Don't worry, I'll go to the store for all of us" I added

I walked back to my bed, and unzipped my bag.

_Damn Umbreon, all you are about is food..._

I pulled out a bundle of money, separated in 2,000¥'s. All together, I had two hundred thousand Poké dollars. The money was supposed to last me for the rest of the week, until I received another payment. Though this wouldn't appear to be a problem since I never had to pay a single bill for living.

I halved the amount and put it inside my leather wallet, before putting it back into my front pant pocket.

"Okay guys, I'll go in a second. I need to pull up a map on my-"

I began saying, before stopping in sheer disappointment

Before I had come to Alto Mare, I lived in a tech-savvy area. Almost everyone had their own sort of computer, as did I. Now at Alto Mare, I realised that I couldn't surf the internet at will. I had left it back at my previous "home", due my inability to bring it along with me...

"Ah shit..." I muttered

Staravia hopped near me, confused on my expression

"Jared?" She asked

"Ah guys, I don't have a computer..." I disappointingly stated, turning back around to them

Yet again, I received confused stares. None of them had a basic understanding of what my problem was. Only Empoleon could partially grasp what could be wrong.

"Well, that old dude did say that it was like a few blocks away. I'm just gonna go that way, so you guys just sit here and wait." I explained

"Alright" Staravia replied, assuring me that Empoleon and Umbreon agreed with her

With money in pocket, I stepped out of my apartment door and began on my way.

_Ten minutes in my new home and I still can't get situated..._

Stepping out of the patterned brick building, I took a breath in. The air was crisp and clear, no pollutants; probably from no cars.

I walked down the stairs onto the stone sidewalk, few boats and people passing by me.

Just like Lorenzo had said, the stores were only a few blocks away and were quite visible. So forth, I made my way to the area.

Passings over small bridges, trees, and identical buildings led me closer and closer to my destination. Overwhelming crowds flowed by periodically, containing no identical people inside of it. Pokémon passed overhead, flying and repeating their natural noise.

After a few minutes of walking, I stepped onto an open area of stone. The area led to a path that had corridors with small stores leading down. As far as I saw, no more than tiny shops were the main supply of resources for the town. Though small, the shops massed in huge numbers, along with a massive amount of shoppers.

I walked past many stores, reading the signs carefully for anything to do with "Pokémon" and "Food". Sure enough, I found a store that had food for both me and my companions.

I waltzed inside of a "tent-like" building that had set up shelves of miscellaneous goods. I found a sizeable bag of Poké-food. Due to my shortness of time, I couldn't find specific food for each of my Pokémon at the moment. I lifted and cradled the bag in my arm before continuing to look for food for myself. I quickly grabbed bread, Tauro lunch meat, and a few other condiments to hold over for the night.

I lugged over the assortment of edibles and dropped them onto the check out desk. The cashier rang up the items, and issued me a mere 1,700¥. I paid it off with a two thousand bill.

During the process, a person caught the corner of my eye. I resisted to look over and pay attention to my current situation, until curiosity got over me. I raised my head and dropped my jaw in surprise to who it was.

He looked over voluntarily, before dropping his jaw in a matter like mine. He stepped over to me.

"Jared?! Why are you all the way out here?" He asked me surprisedly

* * *

And that's the chapter! Who, what, where,when, and why? Yeah, a gigantic mish mosh of those questions! Anyway, you should come to join us as I continue pushing out chapters for this book as time goes on! Drop a review for good ol' me why dontcha'? Love yahs'! -TCX


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Out Here

Heya' guys! Finished this chapter! I really like taking these things slow now and describing these things out, so you should enjoy this too! Seeyah' at the end!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Friends Out here**_

There I stood, waiting for the cashier to bag my items up for me.

Across from me stood a familiar person. He had blond hair that curled in many ways across his head, jolted brown eyes, his usual orange and white striped polo, and his green scarf. His name was Barry.

He bolted next to me almost at the blink of an eye

"Jared? Long time no see, why are you in Alto Mare?!" Barry shot at me

I leaned back to give him and I space between each other

"Oh, hiya' Barry. I actually just, uh, moved here..." I replied

He cocked his head and odd eyed me

"What? How? Did you get rich or something?!" Barry pursued

"Well... not really, I kinda' just gave some jewel to some people and they gave me an 'Free-Stay-For-Life' kinda' thing" I explained

Barry stomped forward toward me in some form of excitement

"Wow, really!? That jewel must've been worth a lot!" He shot

"Eh, well it doesn't really matter now" I said whilst leaning backward; "So how'd you get here anyway?"

Barry began to rub the back of his head and looked away from me

"Well, uh... my family made me stay over the summer here" He admitted with embarrassment

"Oh really? I thought you started your Pokémon journey after I left" I stated

He sighed and looked down

"No... I started a few months later, before getting interrupted by family..."

I stepped back and looked down to his belt, of which had 3 Pokéballs

"Oh, I see that you got something done out there. How's your Piplup by the way?" I questioned

He looked down to his belt and rubbed the surfaces of the Pokéballs

"Oh, well she's a Prinplup now. What about yours?" Barry reflected

"He's an Empoleon now. He actually got me past all of the Elite Four!"

Yet again, my blond-haired friend dropped his head and sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him

"Ah, don't worry. You'll prolly' be able to get to real training when you get back to Sinnoh" I reassured

He lifted his head with an expression of gratitude

"Okay, thanks for the pep Jared..." I was thanked

We stood for a minute, before Barry turned his head to my shopping bag

"You're buying store brand Poké-food!?" He asked insanely, before whipping out a notepad; "I think I'm gonna hav'tah **_'_**_**fine you'**_!"

I dropped my posture at his stupidity

"You're still doing that...?" I muttered

"Hey, there's no excuse to make sure that your Pokémon get their correct nutritional diet!" Barry enforced

I rolled my eyes and lifted my self up

"Barry, I'm just getting it for now since they're hungry. I just moved here, can yah' give me a break?" I asked blandly

He stood with his teeth insanely gritted, before he resisted to drop his notepad into his side-bag

"Okay, fine. I'll let you slide this time, but next time I catch you doing that, I'll make sure I _**DOUBLE FINE **_you!" He retorted crazily

I sighed, and accepted how nonsensical my friend was

"Okay Barry..."

He put away the note pad and pen, before we both stood up straight

"Anyway, do you got a Pokétch number?" I asked, intending to be able to contact him again

He proceeded to whip out his left arm and pointed at the grey watch seeming object on his arm.

Just newly created, the Pokétch was a new portable form of communication and management for everyday needs. As soon as it had hit shelves, it sold out in days. I bet the creator is ridiculously rich now.

"Of course I do! Here, I'll tell yah'!" Barry jolted

He squinted down at the screen on his wrist, and mouthed over the numbers

"It's... one-seven...seven-eight-two...one-five-three..." He mumbled to me

I poked at my Pokétch, proceeding to hit the said numbers onto my contact list. After a few minutes of fumbling through, I finally listed the number as Barry's contact.

"Okay, I got it" I said in success

"Okay Jared, make sure you call me later. My family is REALLY boring, so maybe we can hang out some time!" Barry explained

I nodded in agreement, as I began to lift my grocery bags

"Well, I gotta' go! My mom might kill me if I'm late picking up this cooking stuff for her!" He finished, beginning to dash wayward from the market

I waved with my barely free arm as he ran away with a bag full of condiments and other things

_Well, that was unexpected... At least I got someone out here with me._

I hunched the couple of bags into cradling positions and had begun to walk back to my home.

It was only around noon, the middle of the day was shining a beautiful sky down on the inhabitants of Alto Mare. The day seemed to be going wonderfully, and could only possibly get better.

Holding the bag of industrialized Pokémon food and other sorts of items, I made my way back to my apartment.

Not much time later, I approached my apartment.

Off the side of the buildings were alleys that led in between and around the city. A few dumpsters seemed to be present for each building, seeming to barely contain any trash however.

_I wonder how they pick up the trash here_

I continued up my steps, before a white shape caught the edge of my eye. Not only was it ridiculously bright, but it shone with the reflection of the sun.

I turned my head to see what it was out of reflex, leaving me with a perfect solution to my problem

Right in the trash can sat a rig. A rig, also known as a desktop tower/computer, was just sitting in a dumpster.

Now given that it must have been thrown away since someone thought it was 'broken', I laughed inwardly since most people who throw away their computers usually don't have any more than a single component problem.

I attempted to move down the steps, but I realised that I still had all this Poké-food sitting in my arms, plus three hungry Pokémon.

I shifted the groceries to my right arm and pushed open my building's main door. I took my time up the steps trying not to drop the bags, and used my left arm to push my door in.

I walked in to three very bored looking Pokémon. Umbreon was on my bed, probably hogging it from Empoleon, who was on the floor, while Staravia was nuzzled onto the couch.

Umbreon lifted his head, seeming to be freshly woken and clueless as he left a "Huh"

I pulled out the bag of Poké-food and lifted it up for the trio to see

"They didn't have anything I could see besides this" I excused

Umbreon stretched and hopped off my bed, while Empoleon and Staravia got up and waddled to the bag

"Now... uh..." I mumbled, looking for something to hold the food

I walked over to a cabinet, which had a stack of bowls. I pulled 6 bowls for food and water, and put 3 down for my Pokémon to eat.

I dumped food into the bowl until it was filled to the brim for each serving, before wrapping up the remains of the bag.

I walked back over and filled the remaining bowls with water, and served it.

In no more than a minute, they were already mostly through their food.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I need to grab something outside..." I called out, halfway through the door

I got no other signification than the sound of food being devoured by hungry Pokémon.

I creaked the door shut, before running down the stairs and back outside to my hopefully new pride and joy.

I peered over the dumpster, and saw the white embossed computer sitting on top of all the garbage. It's glorious gleam seemed to form a throne over the entirety of the trash can, seeing to be some sort of relief for myself.

I jumped in, and hung halfway into the garbage can. I tried to avoid all the other trash, as I hated to get dirty, but since there was a seemingly perfect hunk of metal waiting for me.

It's parts were strewn across the dumpster, but I was still thankful since the computer could have gone without any of these extra parts.

I fumbled with the parts, trying to place them flat on the computer; taking my time.

During this time, I must had not have noticed, but a girl wandered around the corner of the building. She stood for a moment in confusion, before peering over the dumpster to see what I was reaching for.

I had the parts stacked onto the side of the computer, and I began to lift it up. Only after did I notice the girl peering over at the rig and look at me, causing me to flip over backwards and onto the stone ground.

For the moments I was in mid-air, I probably had a thousand heart attacks all at once, since I could be losing the computer if it landed on the ground.

I fell onto the stone, and the computer held snug in my arms against my chest.

My eyes peered wide open, in shock from all the thoughts of losing this huge jackpot.

The girl stared at me with a slight smirk, as the spare computer parts rolled about me. I stood up and propped the computer against my leg to make sure it wouldn't fall.

She had brown hair with two sections on the side of it pointing up while slanted backward with another section curling under, a green shirt with a white undershirt, and her height was just under mine.

She giggled slightly

"What were you doing... in there?" The girl asked, pointing to the dumpster

"Oh, uh... I was looking for this" I said, nonchalantly

She looked down at it, and cocked her head

"But, it's in the trash. What are you going to do with it?" She asked

I looked down at the smooth surface of the metal siding, as it shined in the sunlight

"Well, I'm going to, uh, fix it..." I explained

She backed her head, confusedly

"But... how?"

I gave off a confident smirk, and dropped onto the ground.

I pulled open the side of the computer to see what the internals were. The girl decided to sit down along with me.

I looked around, finding the computer to have nothing missing nor' needed. I stared at it for some time, just before seeing the problem

"Ohh..." I whispered

The girl leaned in and looked at it

"What's wrong with it?" She questions

"The computer has a burnt _SATA_ cable" I replied

I expected some sort of response from her, but I lifted my head to find her cocked slightly in confusion from what I had meant

_I guess people here aren't really good with computers..._

"A _SATA_ cable is a wire that connects the memory and the computer together" I explained

"Ohkay'..." She mumbled, seeming to have a simple understanding of what I had meant

I stood up, placed the siding back onto the computer, and picked up the extra parts to the computer. The girl stood up also and looked at me up and down.

"Well I can't really do anything until I have a cable for this thing..." I posed

The girl and I stood for a couple moments in silence

"So, uh... Where do you live?" I was blatantly asked

I furrowed my eyebrows, seeing the question somewhat intrusive

"Uh, I live in this building, in the 6th room" I answered, pointing to the brick building next to us

I looked down and organised the pile of computer parts

"Okay, well, I'll see you around then!" She told, beginning to run back to the canal

She ran away before I could react

"Uh... bye?" I muttered

_Everyone here is wierd aren't they..._

I walked back to my building and made my way up to my room again.

I opened the door with one arm free, to find all three of my Pokémon sitting patiently around my room.

They all turned their heads to me

"Guys, look what I found in the trash!" I said ecstatically

Empoleon stomped forward to me and looked at it

"New computer?" He asked me

Umbreon hopped off the bed, walked toward me cautiously

"Uh, yeah. It doesn't work though, it's missing a wire" I replied

Umbreon was now sniffing me thoroughly, as I walked over to one of the coffee tables near the couch. I put it down, and looked to Umbreon, who was sniffing my jeans and seeming to find something odd about me

"Uh, Umbreon? Are you smelling the garbage or something?" I questioned

"Jared, have gone near any Pokémon while you were out there?" He asked me

I raised an eye at him, confused at him

"No, I just talked to some girl" I told

Umbreon frowned, and backed away

"Okay..." He finished with a confused tone

I turned my head to him

"Why Umbreon, what's wrong?" I asked him

He shook his head off and looked up at me

"Oh nothing, it's fine. I probably was just smelling something else"Umbreon explained

I shrugged at him

"Okay Umbreon, whatever's fine with you"

* * *

Yo guys! Got a good chapter in that isn't really pointless! If you've seen most of the show, you probably already know what I'm foreshadowing, but you'll still like this book! I hope to see you again, next chapter should be out on the next weekend.

Love yahs'

-TCX


	5. Chapter 5: That's a Date!

'Ello guy's, it's Thunder segwaying back into my story to add another chapter. I originally had plans for this to be double the size, but I figured that this was large enough. Anyway, I hope yall' enjoy it, see you at the end!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - That's a Date!**_

My vision opened to a blur, waking from a lengthy sleep

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around my apartment. All was in place as the last few days had been.

My junk computer was still sitting in it's same spot as before. Empoleon was backed onto the ground, while Umbreon and Staravia were nuzzled into the leather couch across the room.

I stood up and stretched, before beginning my new routinely walk to my bathroom to get prepared for the day.

I grabbed a shirt, jacket, and jeans on my way.

I stared into the large mirror on the wall, that allowed me to see every section of my body that hadn't been hidden by the counter.

I was 5'10, slightly tan, with an average build. I had short black hair, dark brown eyes, and structured face. Around my torso, I had long arms that reached barely past my waist, showing barely any muscle. I had fairly large hands that could make any pianist happy. My main torso area was basically skinny, still showing little muscle around my chest. I had a slim waistline, likely diverting my weight to the reaches across my weight. Though being fairly un-muscular when compared to some other people, I was not un-fit.

I shrugged and took off my shirt and boxers, before stepping into my shower.

Ten minutes later, I came out with a charismatic shine to my hair and my skin felt satisfying soft.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked over to the sink, picking up a tube of tooth paste and a tooth brush.

I scrubbed my teeth, and the thought section of my brain decided to get to work

_I should probably hang out with Garry today_

I kept an emotionless face, still scrubbing away at the remnants of food left on my teeth.

After scrubbing, I pulled over my usual black sweat- jacket and fit my black cap over my head. After, I stepped out, and stretched the tension I had out.

Staravia, being the horribly light sleeper she is, blinked open her eyes; before turning to me.

"G'morning Stary'" I whispered, trying not to wake up the others

She nodded her head slightly, and nuzzled her feathers

I walked over to my kitchen and un-sheathed my satisfying full fridge

"Worth the twenty-thousand..." I mumbled gladly

I pulled out the milk, opened a countertop cubby, before taking out a bowl and cereal

I assembled the ingredients into a bowl of _Lot's of Oats_

Munching down, I watched as Empoleon and Umbreon slowly emerged from their sleep.

While I was finding it somewhat entertaining to watch my companions wake up, my Pokétch buzzed loudly on the counter, cutting through their process sharply

I nearly flipped my bowl , as I reacted to answer whoever was calling me

I took a view at the screen, before dropping my eyes into a "not-very-thrilled" look.

Barry was calling me. At nine in the morning.

Being said, I was not a morning person. Empoleon, Umbreon, and Staravia knew this... And Barry knew too

I jerked the gear near my face and answered his call

"Hey Jared, how's it going!?" Barry bursted

"For fuck's sake Barry, It's nine in the morning!" I stated angrily

I heard him jolt a quick laugh

"Oh Jared, It's not like that extra hour of sleep is going to do you any good!" He justified

"But there is almost no reason for you to call me at this time! You should've just waited until twelve or something..." I retaliated

A sigh brushed through the speaker of the Pokétch, as everyone in my apartment was now wide awake

"Well, anyway, Jared; I was wondering if we could get around to hanging out today..." He explained

I rolled my eyes

"Sure Barry, I'll probably get around soon... since I have nothing better to do..." I answered, looking around my plain apartment

"Okay, I'll port my address onto your map..." Barry stated, soundly tapping buttons on his Pokétch

Moments after, a notification popped up on the tiny screen explaining a bit on it receiving some information for the map.

"I'll drop by in a bit', just let me finish eating my breakfast" I said, stuffing myself with another bite of cereal

"Sure thing Jared. Better not be any longer than a bit' though, or I'll fine yah! Seeya!" Barry rushed, before ending our call

I dropped the device back onto the counter-top

"He's such a nut job..." I muttered

I continued to 'chow' down on my breakfast

After going in for a 'refill' and finishing that down, I dropped my bowl into the sink and sat back onto one of the stools.

While I had my head leaning against my hand for a moment, a knock abruptly rang out of the door, having Empoleon, Umbreon, and Staravia turn their heads to it

I give the door a wide eyed look, before putting hands behind my head

_It's nine in the morning... is my house a place to be at or something!?_

I groaned, before standing up and walking to the door

_Does everyone who live in this city go crazy or something?_

I held a half eyed, "Not-Amused" look as I turned open the door

Behind it stood the same girl from a few days ago, whom of which had watched me dig through the city garbage and take out the computer that is now sitting on my counter-top

My eyes jolted into lively hood

"Oh, hey..." The girl greeted

I stood, silently staring into 'this girl's' eyes. It was probably kind of creepy and awkward, but I just stood and stared into her deep orange and lustrous eyes

"Uh... well, I brought you this, since I remembered that you needed one of these" She said, handing me a computer cable.

It was the right wire, a _SATA_ cable.

_She remembered what I needed the other day!_

"Oh... uh... thanks..." I thanked, still ten-thousand feet off the Earth

She stood with her hands behind her back, and looked at me

"Well, I'll see you around then..." She said in a soft tone

_Wait, but... you just got here..._

She was about to step down the stairs, leaving me still hard to react to

_It might be your only chance, you can't let her leave yet!_

"W-wait!" I stuttered

She stopped and turned to me with a confused look

"Would you... uh... want to do on a, uh, date... sometime tomorrow?" I asked in a shaky tone

She looked down to her feet and held a barely noticeable blush

"Oh, uh, sure!" She replied

_Holy shit_

"Meet me at the museum at twelve, see you then!" She stated, before running down the steps

I stood in shock, slowly gravitating back to reality

_Did you just... get a date?_

This wouldn't be so shocking... only if I hadn't lived in a place where every other guy was 'better-looking' than me. I wasn't even particularly bad looking. I just lived in a place where everyone could relate to those ridiculous television shows where some guy has a "Situation" here and there. Shortly said, I was a big 'in-between' for options to girls.

_Oh my Arceus, I just got a date!_

I turned back ecstatically, to find Umbreon extremely close to me and the door

"Who was that?" He asked sternly

I held my excitement even through his statement, that seemed to be some sort of disapproval.

"That... that was my date!" I replied

Empoleon brought his head up at my words

"A date?" He questioned

"Yeah, and we'll be meeting tomorrow!"

He rolled over and stood up

"Well congratulations, even though I don't _really _have a good idea on what a 'date' is..." He added

I laughed from Empoleon's input

"I'm going to be seeing a girl some time around twelve" I explained

He nodded his head back in understanding

"Oh..." He dragged

"Well good for you..." Staravia said, in somewhat of confusing tone

I cocked my head to her

"What's wrong?" I asked her

She seemed to hold a short panic

"Oh, uh, nothing. I'm just still a little... tired from waking up..." She replied

"Uh, Okay... Anyway, we're gonna go to Barry's now" I stated

The three Pokémon hopped in front of me as I pulled out their Pokéballs. I returned all of them simultaneously, before placing the now shrunken balls into my belt.

I opened my door, took a breath in, and stepped out.

* * *

And that's the chapter guys! Not much happening here, just some tid-bit's leading up to the exciting parts. Anyway, I hope you'll follow up and stay for those exciting parts. (For those of you here that were here before I began to rewrite this, don't spoil anything! I'm still working on deleting all the old comments!) Anyway, stick around for my next chapters!

I love yahs'!

-TCX


	6. Chapter 6: A Plan to Catch

_Hey guys/gals/undefined legendary Pokémon - It's TCX wandering in with another chapter again! It's been a pretty long while since another chapter was pushed, so here it is!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**_

_**EXTRA COPYRIGHT STUFF: "I don't own Nintendo or any relationship they own with their original characters. No profit is gained from this story and is for the entertainment of readers of this story. I also take no ownership from the following titles: 'Fire Emblem'-'Star Fox'."**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Plan to Catch**_

I raised my fist and knocked on the door, before waiting for someone to answer.

In a matter of seconds, the door was opened by Barry.

He held wide eyes at me, before raising a single finger over his lips, signaling for me to stay quiet.

I nodded confusedly, and stepped in.

Barry tip toed some direction down one of his hallways, and I followed.

He turned the corner, I followed, before he tensed up and tried to flee from whatever had frightened him.

Standing at the end of the hallway was his mom, holding some sort of foil covered food with oven mitts.

She looked at me and gave off a joyful expression

"Jared!? Oh my Arceus, it's been quite a few years!" She said, placing the plate of food down

She walked over and gave me a hug

"Oh, you've gotten so big!" She stated

I held a wide eyed look, staring to Barry as his mother gave me a hug

Barry put his hand over his forehead

"Mom, stop, please. You're embarrassing me!" He ranted

She turned around and gave off a sarcastic look

"Oh, whatever. You kids go and have fun, or whatever you do now-a-days." She told, before walking back to the kitchen

I stood and Barry let out a nervous laugh

"Just ignore her. My room is just down here, c'mon!" Barry rushed, quickly stepping down his hallway.

I followed carefully, hoping not to alarm any other relatives of his on my way.

He opened the door and let out an unsteady smile as he uncovered a huge room full of gadgets and 'nick-nacks'.

"Yeah, this is my families' vacation house, so it's not much..." He downwardly explained

I gave him an "Are-You-Crazy?" look as I examined the higher classed room.

He looked at me confusedly; before asking me "What?" innocently

I rolled my eyes and continued into the room

Barry proceeded over to a bean bag chair and plopped down onto it, before raising Wii controller to me

"C'mon, let's play a 'bit" He said, pressing his eyes onto his colossal television.

I snagged the remote out of his hand and dropped to another one of his bean bag chairs

I sunk into it, shifting my weight around for a moment

"Jeez, these are comfortable." I mumbled, leaning back and facing the television

"Yeah, my mom decided to import these. Way worth it" Barry replied, while clicking around with his remote

I rolled my eyes to him, suspecting what he was going to have us play

"Smash Bros.?" I slyly asked

"You know it"

He rolled onto the character selection screen

Now just to be fair to those of you that haven't had the luxury of enjoy a nice game of Super Smash Brothers, I'm going to explain the 'jest' of it to you. Super Smash Brothers is a game where you pick some of your favorite Nintendo characters (Sometimes non-nintendo) and have them fight in some game. People usually have favorite 'characters' and such as that. But back to the point, there was quite a large character selection screen.

Barry rolled his character selection cursor over to the same character he had always used when we both lived in Twinleaf town: Fox.

I would expect no different from this since, like Barry, this 'Fox' character was extremely fast.

I scrolled my character blip-boodap thing to my more recent favorite character, 'Ike'.

He wasn't necessarily fast, but he could deal a lot more damage than other characters.

The goal of Super Smash Brothers was to knock the opponent out of the 'Arena', by increasing their damage percentage (The more damage they get, the farther they 'fly' when they are hit) and sending them far enough upward or to the side, or having them fall off the arena.

"Ike, really?" Barry questioned, keeping his eyes on the screen

"Yeah, he's actually not that bad if you know how to use him." I justified

He snickered at my sentence

"Yeah, but you're still gonna' lose!" Barry spat

I turned my head and went sported the 'Clint Eastwood' stare down at him.

Being the ridiculously competitive, single track minded person; I would get extremely ruthless when it came to any form of competition to me.

"We'll see about that..." I stated

Barry smiled at me and stuck his tongue out, before doing his work onto the game and starting the match.

Now what Barry had set the match settings (Properties of what the rules of the match were) were: You can only get knocked out up to five times before losing and there are no extra items.

Now since some of you won't understand what I meant by 'items', I'll give you a short explanation. An item is an object that can be used by a player that is not a part of the character themselves.

Hopefully, you guys and girls out there that haven't had a real childhood understand by the definitions of what I meant for Super Smash Brothers.

Anyway, Barry went to map selection and immediately picked the flat map, that was called the 'Final Destination'.

This arena was a slab of land that didn't cover the entire length of the map, so you could be knocked off sideways and fall to an unpleasant 'K.O.'.

"Still sportin' the same map I see." I said

"No other map is good for seeing how good someone is besides this one" Barry answered

He laid the final button down, starting the match...

...

**Just merely a month before I moved to Alto Mare, I lived in a city called "Twinleaf Town". **

**Twinleaf Town wasn't as big as all the other cities were, practically small enough for you to be able to know everyone else that lived there.**

**That being said, it was a horribly boring city. And not only was it boring, but it followed in a cycle.**

**Everyone in the city would get a job around 16 years old, and adults would retire around in their fifties to sixties. This wouldn't be a problem if the city had a diverse amount of jobs... but it didn't.**

**New workers would replace the retired ones, continuing the extremely long and boring cycle. This has gone around for generations, even in my family.**

**I never actually got a job, however. I just battled visitors that passed through the city on their way to the "better" part of Sinnoh.**

**I barely made much money, unlike all the other jobs had.**

**Just imagine. Placing yourself into some dumb cycle, that would keep going for ages along. You would be nothing special... just another link in the chain...**

**Not me though, I refused. **

**And I got lucky too... Life gave me this amazing chance for this stay at Alto Mare. **

**I would have never thought I would have been here a month ago, but I now live in a "richer" neighborhood.**

...

I slumped back into my chair, defeated by my best friend and old rival.

After hours of volleying wins and losses, Barry had toppled me by twelve wins.

"I hope you didn't think that you were actually gonna' win, did you?" Barry questioned smugly

I rolled my eyes to him

"If It was real life, you wouldn't stand a chance between me and a sword..." I sighed

Barry perked up and cocked his head at me

"Oh really?!" He excitedly asked

I frowned at him, confused at his innuendo

He charged out of his bean bag chair and ran behind a wall in his room. I heard an assortment of banging noises, before a slight "Aha!" emerged

_What the hell is Barry doing?_

Barry turned the corner with a devilish smile, an expression he's been known for ever since I really knew him. In his hands, he held two wooden pole-like objects.

"I think I would stand a chance..." Barry stated, tossing on of the staffs to me

I caught it, before looking down at it.

"Uh, Barry...? I'm not catching what you mean." I said

"Jared, this is called a Kendo Stick. These are used to replace real katanas for practice." He explained to me

I backed my head, raising an eyebrow. After a moment, I got an idea on what he intended.

"You want to fight me with these 'things'?" I asked

"Yup, and I'm gonna' win!" Barry replied, bringing his 'Kendo Stick' to a form where it was held at his waist with his knees arched forward and pointed toward me.

I stood up and rolled my head to him

"Fine. You'll prolly' win anyway. I've never picked one of these things up." I said

I hopped over his couch and formed a posture.

_Hah, I bet I look ridiculous..._

My knees locked into an arch shape similar to Barry

After that, me and Barry started to inch ourselves together slowly. We took tiny hops to each other, waiting for one-another to attack.

My mind stood focused on his blade, examining the curvature of it.

Nothing but my instincts made me move the way I was hopping. I thought about all the ways Barry could strike me from. Of course I never fought with swords in my life.

_Pff... What do I know._

At that instant, I knew my surroundings.

I slanted my 'Kendo Stick" or whatever it was called slightly and made multiple plans in my head to either strike first or counterattack him.

Barry kept his eyes balanced, while I waited for them to shift, indicating his strike before his actual action.

I was completely wrong to think of this, as Barry flung his 'Weapon' at me without and reaction in his eyes.

I reacted by moving myself to my right, or his left, and saw an open chance to hit him.

But the idea of that specific strike didn't feel right.

Barry was vulnerable with his Kendo Stick against the ground.

But I saw his plan at that moment.

He was going to move out of my way and take me from behind.

I decided to move irrationally, and slid my sword into his.

The two poles ran along each other, before I twisted his.

After Barry couldn't rotate his hand any more, I used my left hand and threw the stick a couple feet away from him.

He stumbled back, before looking at me in a barrage of amazement.

I held a firm posture, before I "Snapped-Out-Of-It".

I looked down at myself with now wide eyes, seeing me pointing the Kendo weapon at my friend, Barry. It wasn't deadly, but I was just shocked.

"W-What!?" Barry cried in confinement and anger

I lowered the blade and frowned, thinking to what I had just done

_I just... won? Am I a natural... or Barry could be really bad..._

I sighed

"How!? I've practiced this stuff for like, five years!" Barry ranted

I brought my head back up

_No way. I've never even actually seen one of these things... well, besides t.v.. But that-_

"You've practiced this before! There's no way that you just beat me like that, you're just trying to embarrass me!"

I tossed the Kendo stick onto his couch and pulled up my hands

"Hey, I'm still shocked that I beat you..." I replied

Barry blew up his hair

"Pfft... yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Jared..." He told sarcastically

I left a small laugh, before I dropped onto his couch.

I laid myself back and looked at the ceiling, and examined the fine lines that ran across it.

"I should fine you for lying to me!" My hyper-active friend continued to rant

I kept looking, before sitting back up and instinctively looking at my Pokétch.

The time read "6:47 P.M."

My jaw dropped.

_No fucking way..._

I jumped up, and pulled over my coat.

"Hey, where you goin'?" Barry asked me, placing his notepad in his back pocket

"I need to go right now." I replied shortly

Barry pulled a teasing expression over himself

"Why, you gotta' date?" He questioned

I turned to him sharply

"Actually, yes, I do."

He formed a dull expression on his face, obviously not believing me

"Listen dude, if you're gonna' keep lying to me, I'm gonna actually fine you." Barry stated blandly

"No, I'm not kidding. I literally have a date tomorrow." I replied seriously

His eyes slightly widened

"Oh, really!? Then you better get going and outta' here!" He exclaimed, starting to push me out

"Okay Barry, I'll see yah' later!" I said, dashing out of his door

He made a slight wave as I left the house

...

My alarm clock read 8:00 now.

Empoleon, Umbreon, and Staravia were crashed on or around my couch.

My bathroom door opened, and high amounts of steam flowed out.

I walked out with now blow driven hair and a towel around my waist. I grabbed my boxers and a shirt, as I had forgotten to grab them before I got inside the shower.

I walked back in for a second, before re-emerging in a set of boxers and a plain white tee-shirt.

I laughed, remembering how that was my second shower.

"Heh, maybe I'm being a little ridiculous about this date..." I said dropping down onto my bed

I rolled over to the left side of my bed to where my desk lamp was.

I reached over to turn it off, before being interrupted by a ring of a phone.

I effortlessly grabbed it since it was directly under the lamp, and hauled it to my face.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Hello, is this Jared Lupo?" A masculine voice questioned over

"Yes, this is him."

"This is the Rocket corporation, the ones who pay for your free stay in Alto Mare."

I raised an eyebrow

"Ah, okay. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, but not with your living arrangements."

"Then what is the problem?"

"We have heard about your training expertise, and we have been requested, by our boss, to call you and have you help us with capturing a Pokémon." The voice explained; "I can't really give you too many details until you agree to help us."

"Well, what do I get for helping you with catching 'said' Pokémon?" I asked

"Our boss had arranged so that you could have all rights to owning your current apartment and have a registered cash flow of one hundred-thousand dollars a week to cover your own bills and needs."

I was about to immediately decline the offer, but a thought sparked

_What if they decide to stop funding my free stay? I've heard that the Rocket company is some bad news, so it would probably be best if I just took the deal..._

"I'll do it."

"That's good news to hear. Expect a few of our employees to be at the apartment tomorrow some time around nine o'clock P.M.."

I rolled my neck to un-stiffen it

"Okay, I'll be ready." I said

"Thank you for your time, we will see you tomorrow." The person finished before hanging up the phone

I placed the phone back into it's slot, before finishing turning off the lamp

_As long as it doesn't bother with my date tomorrow..._

I dropped down onto my bed and store at the ceiling.

_Jeez, I can't even wait..._

I felt like a a kid on christmas eve trying to sleep, waiting for whatever gifts were going to appear under his christmas tree.

I rolled onto my side in an attempt to try to sleep.

_This is gonna' be a long night..._

* * *

_And that's the chapter! Really long too... If you enjoyed this story so far, well the interesting parts of it are going to be starting by the chapter after the next one! So stick around! Love yah's_

_-TCX_


	7. Chapter 7: Wrong Decision

_**Yay, a chapter that is actually leading up to the plot!**_

_**Anyway guys, if you could drop a review for me on this chapter, that would be fantabulestacity (Fan-TaB-Yu-leh-sTah-sih-tee).**_

_**I'm trying to upload 3 chapters a week since I planned out every single chapter for the next thirty chapters (Whoops, forgot to tell 'hella long'). So if you guys could leave me some motivation by either: pointing out every wrong detail or congratulating me since you failed to find a wrong detail, then that would be awesome!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, Pokémon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokémon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokémon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 7 - Wrong Decision_**

Just like every other morning, I stretched open my crusty eyes and slumped forward on my bed.

I stretched my arms and twisted my neck, cracking it several times. I sat for a couple of seconds to gain consciousness of myself, before scooting myself over to my bed.

I looked down to my black alarm clock, of which had green digitized numbers across it

"Eleven thirty-four..." I mumbled, slowly waking up

I stepped out of my bed and stretched my back, and began to walk to my bathroom.

"Wait... eleven thirty...?" I incoherently muttered

At this point, you could see an alarm clock ticking in my head like one of those cartoons from when you were a kid, just before an alarm in my mind blew off.

I darted over to my side desk and picked up the alarm clock

"ELEVEN THIRTY FOUR!?" I yelled, blinking a dozen times before hauling myself to my bathroom

"Oh shit, oh fuck, oh..." I stuttered, knocking several bottles and cans over in my bathroom

I stopped moving and brought my hand over my forehead

"For the love of Arceus..." I stated

I stepped into my shower area, no bath since there wasn't enough room for that, and stripped

I began my shower and let it run.

Ten frantic minutes later, I emerge from the bathroom, running like a madman realising how long I've spent inside the shower.

I shredded through my now chaotic dresser, pulling out pants, socks, shirts, and other pieces of clothes that might had helped.

After dressing into a white tee-shirt and pair of blue jeans, I inched on a pair of newer sneakers.

I went back into my bathroom to look in the mirror, which was foggy, and wiped it to get my appearance.

I styled my hair to the best of my ability with my hands, before stopping and examining my clothes.

"Something... fancy... I need something... fancy." I stated, bringing my index finger and thumb to hold against my chin.

I thought for a couple of moments, before having another one of my famous "Aha!" moments.

"The shirt..." I mumbled with a monotone voice, as if i was creating some ritual

I walked back over to my dresser, and burrowed through. Under the layers of many shirts and jeans laid an incredibly perfect folded article of clothing that may have existed.

I pulled this out, and it fell into a full shirt form.

It was a dark green, button-down shirt.

"Mum always said I looked best in green..." I stated, dragging the shirt against air to the bathroom

I pulled the button-down over my arms and torso.

But the trick here was completely different from what you would expect. Step one, You do NOT BUTTON UP THE SHIRT. I couldn't stress this enough through these tiny words through your screen, but if you are trying to meet a girl, do NOT BUTTON UP THE SHIRT. And step 2, you rolled up the sleeves to an area just in front or just behind your elbows. After perfectly rolling those sleeves up against your bad boys, you're ready to go.

It's almost impossible to look bad in a normal button-down shirt with this style. It was something me and my friends passed around after a bit back at Sinnoh.

Now fitted in an appropriate style, I was ready to bolt to the museum.

I looked at the clock, which read 11:58 A.M..

"Could be worse..." I stuttered, grabbing Empoleon's, Umbreon's, and Staravia's Pokéballs instead of my belt.

I leapt out the door, and down the steps. I reached the lobby door and burst through it, and fell the entire way down all five steps and rose into my building.

Not wasting time, I threw Empoleon's Pokéball over the water. He had a slight delay before he noticed me running, and easily caught up.

I leapt over onto him, and he picked up his speed.

"Go to the museum!" I roared over the sound of wind slicing through any other audible noise

Empoleon flew against the water, probably realising my urgency, while still nearly shaking me off.

No more than two minutes, we reached the colossal museum.

I withdrew Empoleon back into his Pokéball and began to walk casually trying to mask my rushed behavior.

I peered in, to find the girl talking with...

_Oh no..._

The old man from last week who introduced me to my apartment, Lorenzo, was talking with the girl that I was about to take out on a date.

I tiptoed in, trying not to capture their attention

"Are you sure this young man seems good enough?" He condescendingly asked

She nodded sharply

"Of course! I know what kind of person he is, I'm psychic remember?" The girl ranted

I stood up with a confused look

"Oh no, she's not one of those girls is she...?" I muttered

Now what I meant by this was: There are people who train with physical Pokémon and gain this spiritual ability or whatnot to read people's minds and some other crazy stuff. Well usually, these people tend to be a little... loopy.

Lorenzo turned over, capturing a sight of me.

He immediately formed an expression of disapproval

"Please tell me that's not him over there..." He asked, wavering his finger over to me

The girl turned over, forming somewhat of an amazed look at me.

_Must be The Shirt..._

She let out a soft giggle, while I walked over to him

Now I wasn't a very confident person, due to living in my last area. I was pretty shy around others, but I was quite the polar opposite when I was around my friends. But this girl wasn't someone I really even knew...

"Oh boy, isn't this book just full of plot twists..." I mumbled to myself

The girl giggled again and walked over to me

"And yes, Lorenzo, he is my date..." She answered

Lorenzo said nothing and stared at me, directly into my eyes. He held the world renown "Death Stare" at me, as if he was trying to find a breaking point for me.

"Well I don't approve..." He stated

The girl took a step to him and clasped her hands together

"But come on! I never g-" She started before being interrupted

"But I also don't dictate your love life. If you want to fool around with this... _Boy_, then fine." The aged man finished

She let out some form of a thankful smile to him, and nodded her head to him.

After that she yanked me backward, aiming to out of the museum.

"So where are we going? A restaurant? The movies? Shopping?!" This girl rushed out rapidly

I backed my head from the jolt of energy she let out

_Jeez, you are fast to cling_

"Well, uh... I actually don't know any places around in Alto Mare... I kinda' just moved to here..." I replied

She pulled out a "thinking" expression and began to use it, before popping up with an idea seconds after

"Oooh, I know this new Café that just opened up a couple blocks from here!" She told

In turn, she picked up her pace slightly and pulled me with her.

We walked for a few moments in somewhat of a silence, even though it really didn't feel like any much of a dialogues moment.

"Hey, I never even got your name..." She stated

"Oh, well I'm Jared. I didn't catch yours either..." I volleyed

She walked silent for a moment, holding some form of a comical face

"Heh... 'catch'..." She mumbled

"What?" I asked

She snapped back into our conversation

"Uh, sorry, my name is, uh... Bianca!" She let out in exasperation

_Oh my Arceus, is she pure energy?_

"Well it's a pleasure to take you out on a date, Bianca." I told with the fanciest of words I could form

She blushed faintly

"Well it's a pleasure to go out with you too..." She replied

She clocked her head back into her direction and continued to pull me with our arms linked together.

We passed over a block of pure silence.

_She seems nice... past all the energy..._

_**So you like her?**_

_What?_

_**I said, So you like her?**_

_Uh yeah. _

_**...**_

_**Do you love her?**_

_Okay, what the hell am I thinking?_

_**Do you love Bianca?**_

I pulled my hand over my eyes, trying to force out the repeating thoughts that seemed to be bouncing around in my head

_I don't have time for these stupid thoughts, I'm-_

"Hey, there it is!" Bianca jolted, launching me right along with her

She took no more than 5 seconds to glimpse at a table before almost throwing me into one of the chairs.

She took a seat on the opposite side of me.

"So... uh, this is the place?" I asked Bianca

"Yep, just opened a month ago." She replied

We sat for a couple of moments, before being attended to

"Hello, how can I help you two today?" The waitress asked

"I'll have some water, and he'll have the..."

"I'll have an iced-"

"He'll have an iced coffee." Bianca intervened

I leaned backward, somewhat terrified from this one hell of a guess made by some girl I was on some first date with.

I kept my eyes widened for a minute, while the Waitress went to prepare our drinks

"Uh..." I dragged

Bianca turned to me, eyes staring into mine

"Hm?"

"Oh, well, uh... how did you know that I wanted an ice coffee?" I questioned, superstitions packed tightly in the back of my mind

"Well, I-" She started, just before another interruption came into play

The waitress bent over the table to place down our drinks

"Here are your drinks, and your bill will be ready if you want to pay now or later." She explained, finishing while walking away

Bianca took her glass of water and began to lightly sip on it, but not lower it from her mouth

I raised my cup and began to drink my coffee

_**Would you have sex with her?**_

I almost slammed my cup down in frustration, Bianca took her lips off of her cup in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked me

I shook my head

"I'm just getting off on the wrong foot for the day..." I sighed

Bianca reached over the table and put her hand on my shoulder

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's probably me, my friends always say that I'm too energetic a lot..." She apologized

"Bah, there's nothing to apologize about..." I reassured

She sat back down and began to sip her water again with a slight form of a smile

We then pursued silence for the next couple of minutes in silence

I tipped the back of my chair slightly, pushing the front up and raising it barely off the ground

_I have to start some form of a conversation... this is already awkward enough..._

"So, uh... what's your favorite color?" I questioned awkwardly

"Mine's Red... What about yours?" She reflected

"Oh really? Mine's Red too." I answered

She let out a smirk in response

"So... uh... do you have any... hobbies?" I interrogated

"Oh, well... I like to go shopping... or uh... hang out with my friends..." Bianca replied

_Arceush damn... It's so hard to hold a conversation with her..._

"And what about you?" She rallied

I scratched the back of my head

"Well, uh, I like to train Pokémon or work on a computer..." I admitted

"Oh, that's cool... good thing I helped you fix that one computer." Bianca suggested, letting a small giggle escape

I decided to shut up, since asking dumb questions wouldn't help. I leaned backward and took a glimpse into her eyes.

I stared at the golden artifacts, glistening against the afternoon sun.

Her eyes were so immersive, I could almost see my reflection.

Just like I did before, I stared into her eyes, probably creeping her out too.

After strung out moments, I noticed something in her eyes too.

She was staring back.

Not only staring, but holding a completely "Shock in awe" stare, probably the same as I had.

She took a last sip of her cup and placed it back on the table.

"You know what... here, come with me" She commanded

Quickly thinking, I placed pulled out my wallet and dropped a twenty on the table; before being pulled away by Bianca yet again.

This time though, she wasn't rushing. Instead, she was casually walking, left arm linked to my right.

Twenty minutes of pure silence and awkwardness later, Bianca had somehow pulled both me and her into some maze of buildings.

"Well... uh... where are we going?" I cluelessly questioned

"You'll see..." She replied, hinting some form of excitement

I rolled my eyes and followed this girl that I had sporadically asked out to a date

A minute later, she had led us into a dead-end

I lifted my arm from her and took a step back

"Wait a second... do you wan-!" I began

Bianca took her hand and put it over my mouth, quieting me

She took grabbed my hand and began to drag me to the end of the alley. She stepped closer and closer to the wall, a little uncomfortably close

_Okay, I don't know if I'm entirely comfortable with this..._

Bianca, instead of leaning against the wall, "phased" into the wall.

I don't really know how to put this, but... I think she, uh, "Went through the wall"?

Within the time I had to react, Bianca had dragged me all the way through the wall

_**You're lucky, not that many people know about this place**_

_Probably because the only way inside is through a fucking wall!_

I kept myself wide-eyed, still following Bianca. She kept a steady pace and headed for some gigantic door.

"Okay, where are you taking me!?" I frenzied

She turned her head back to me

"Just wait..." She told with a giggle

I continued to had been dragged, going even through a gigantic metal door. The door led up to some more stone brick paving, and into a...

_Holy mother of Arc_

There I stood, ignorant of my situation at the moment.

Trees lined up almost perfectly, creaks of water streamed down in between these rows of trees, and plants of various colors held their place scattered. It was a forest. A forest that seemed to form a utopian atmosphere, while multitudes of different Pokémon flew about.

"Holy Hell" I mustered

Bianca turned to me with a smirk, glazing her eyes at me

"It's beautiful... isn't it?" She asked me

I nodded with my jaw dropped

She grabbed my hand yet again and led me down the stone steps and past the grass. She pulled me for a minute, until leading me to a swing set.

Well, it really wasn't a swing set, more of just a single sw-!

Bianca pushed me into the swing and I nearly completely fell off.

I gained my balance, just before Bianca jumped up and put her feet to the edge of the seat.

She began to rock the swing back and forward.

"Uh..."

"Yeah, the forest is a lot to take in isn't it?" She asked me

I left a slight nod, and continued to let her rock the swing

"Heh, I'm sorry for such a broad introduction..." She told

"Eh, it's fine..."

"It's just... I don't find that many people on this island that I can _trust..._"

"Trust?"

"Yeah... I kinda'... I..." She stuttered

I cocked my head, confused at what Bianca was hinting towards

"I don't know... It's a little... complicated..."

"Eh, I understand." I reassured

She turned to me and looked at me confused

"Having those 'complicated things' that just... they make life a little more confusing. I get that all the time..."

Bianca burrowed her face into her hair

"But... it's not like mine..." She argued

"Why, it can't be that bad." I suggested

She lifted her head, before drooping it back down

"I'd rather... not talk about it..."

"Hey, it's okay. A secret is a secret" I said, stepping off of the swing chair

She sat on the swing while I stood, both in silence

_She doesn't seem like she'd have much to hide_

_**Eh, I don't know about that. She seems to be more than meets the eye**_

_Even if so, she's a pretty nice girl_

_**Oh, you're in for a treat then**_

_Where the hell did you even come from?_

_**You'll find out**_

_No, I'd like to find out why I have some voice floating around in my head!_

_..._

_Hello!?_

"So... nice shirt..." Bianca complimented sheepishly

"Oh, hah, thanks..." I thanked, ending with a smile

She twisted her foot into the dirt

"Okay, I'm going to be honest, you look pretty cute in that shirt..."

"Oh, thanks, uh..." I paused

_Something witty... something witty..._

"Well, the difference between me and you is that you don't need the shirt" I replied

She giggled with a slight blush

"You're pretty good with compliments..."

"Thanks..."

We stood silently for a minute or two

_**Wow...**_

_**Can't believe that you got that one through...**_

_Will you shut up!?_

"Okay, enough of this..." Bianca said, grabbing my hand and heading another way into the forest

Neither of us spoke as we neared some wooden shack-like house

She opened the door and had me step into the _very... very dark shack._ Just before shutting the door

_Oh great, now we're in a dark shack, oh how I wonder what will happen next..._

She opened another door that led out into the city yet again.

Piercing orange light shone in on me, making me squint

"You can come through here, I'll probably be somewhere in the forest..."

I still followed silently, following where she was hauling me as the sun was ending the day

Bianca headed to the docks, merely feet away from the wooden shack, and began to take steps down the creaky panels.

Bianca tip toed me and her to the very edge of the dock, before stopping and looking at the settling sun.

_Y'know, I never noticed how fast the sun sets when it seems to touch land. You could see the sun inching closer and closer to the shrouds of night-time that held light until day arose again._

Any object would soon see the awe shocking stars that lit up the night on a crystal clear night, none the less being shone on by the moon.

Me and Bianca looked at the shining sun, falling into an abyss. Though this pit of darkness called night was very much referenced to as a form of fear, it isn't entirely true.

All the amazing things happen at night.

"It's pretty... romantic... isn't it..." She mentioned

I turned my head to her

_**Oh c'mon, she's basically asking for it now!**_

_B-but what if she... what if she get's put off by me?_

"I always come here when I feel... a little lonely..." She brought up

**_Just do it..._**

In the 'spur' of the moment, I took myself and turned in front of Bianca, just before moving my head in close to hers.

Our lips met, as I had sporadically intended, that would form a _kiss. _

Probably the most valiant and bold act I would do in my entire life, led down to this one decision that I had made... just kissing some girl that I had met... and fallen head over heels for...

We held it for a moment, before I stretched my neck back to its original home.

Bianca dug her chin into her shoulder with a blush, almost trying to hide it from me.

I looked back to the sunset, which had finished it's ceremony.

The stars enveloped the sky, revealing millions of small white specks that glittered the sky.

Bianca backed to the side a couple of steps.

"I... I think I have to go..." She told me with a low tone

_Oh no, I screwed it up..._

"I... uh... I'll..." She stuttered

_I... I knew this was going to happen..._

"I'll see you later..." She said with an emotional tone, before running away

I stood speechless, the only action I took was raising my hand...

Raising my hand as some girl who seemed to had been perfect for me ran away...

And it was all my fault...

* * *

_**Oh boy, I bet my old subscribers are like "Wait, what just happened!?". Don't worry, it will all be explained in my next "super-duper-awesome-action-packed-chapter-that-is-equal-to-some-spoiled-girl's-sweet-16-birthday-party". **_

_**Please drop a review and point out the flaws (Do it or the next girl you kiss romantically by the sunset who also admitted that she is psychic to her grandfather on a conversation you snuck in on will also run away from you)**_

_**I love yahs, even if you want that girl to run away from yah**_

_**(Edited it so that it had more filler so the end wasn't just like "Why?")**_

_**-TCX**_


	8. Chapter 8: Right Decision

**_Apparently this chapter has been missing for the bit, so here it actually is~! Sorry for those who were left confused!_**

**Also, at the mid-point of this chapter, there is a song that I took and worded into the story. It is called:**

**_Flat Foot Face - By Stan SB/Fox Stevenson_**

**I'd listen to it whilst reading, but you can do it any way you want~! Just letting yah know beforehand~.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8 - Right Decision**_

I slammed the wooden door harshly into the slot it had.

Empoleon jumped intensely, along with Umbreon and Staravia.

I dropped myself onto my bed, rage and sorrow stirring. Empoleon's Pokéball fell out of my pocket and burst open, before he waddled to the couch, unaware of my condition.

"J-Jared!? What's wrong?" Staravia asked in a worried tone

"I screwed it all up... I moved too fast and too idiotically, and didn't realize until it was too late!" I ranted

Staravia hopped over to me, placing a wing over my shoulder

"Don't worry... there are plenty of mates out there... she just... she..." Staravia dragged

"She just wasn't good enough for someone like you..."

I raised my head off of the bed, and exhaled a large flow of air

"Thanks Starry... You're probably right..." I replied, emotions falling back into their absent place

I sat up and stretched my body

"But... I don't think there will be others... like her at least..." I loathed on

Empoleon rolled his eyes and stayed still, slouched on the sofa

"There are plenty of females out there... plenty to mate with..." Empoleon stated

Staravia cocked her head around toward him sharply

"It's NOT the time for talk like that right now!" She apprehended

Empoleon held a smirk and laid his head to stare at the ceiling

I rubbed my eyes, clearing the saltiness left by my apparently wasted tears.

I sighed, and pulled my button down off. I dropped the shirt nearby my washing and drying machines, just before a knocking occurred.

"Wait, who's tha-" I started

_Team Rocket..._

"Oh yeah... that thing..." I remembered

I walked over to the door, and opened it to find a man.

He was in an entirely black outfit, including a cap that somewhat resembled a police officer hat, and both the hat and the shirt had a red "R" symbol on it, which probably stood for 'Rocket'.

"I guess it's time to go?" I asked, already knowing the answer

"Yes, come with me..." The Rocket worker told

I took all my Pokéballs and returned my trio of Pokémon back inside of them. I turned back and followed this man out of my apartment and out to the black of the night, still shone on by the same moon that had witnessed my failure just a mere' half an hour ago.

"Okay, so what Pokémon are we trying to catch here?" I asked, almost completely unaware of the operation that was to be held

"This Pokémon's name is Latias. She's a pretty well known legend around this city, and has a high value on her head..." He explained

I backed my head at the word of 'Latias'.

_Wait a second... Latias?_

_Isn't that the name of one of the guardians of Alto Mare?_

_..._

_Well, I have to do this... or I may lose my house._

"Wait, before we start!" I started

The Rocketeer turned to me

"I want the will, or whatever kind of paper you have that contains the rights to my apartment... just in case you guys try to do something..." I told

He rolled his eyes over to another one of the workers

"John... get the deed." He told

The second Rocket walked over with a paper and a pen

"Here, just sign on the line and all the rights are yours." I was explained to

I proofread the paper just to check that it was not a phony. I found no loopholes that could harshly affect me, and signed the sliver of paper.

The Rocket handed the paper to me, and I pocketed it into my front left pocket.

"Okay, so she usually travels around at night time at this time, but we might take a little long to find her."

I shrugged, not having any rush

Some form of a point leader began to walk, and the other six or seven rocket employees followed, as did I. They all pulled on some form of glasses. I was offered some, but I rejected his offer since it was nighttime.

_Weird..._

I looked up into the sky, watching the bright moon hover above earth...

_I shouldn't have kissed her..._

_But that voice... it told me to_

_...I never even thought about it..._

_That voice wasn't mine... _

_It didn't feel like mine at least._

_Maybe... maybe it was the girl? She did say she was psychic..._

_No, she wouldn't have run away from the kiss 'she told me to have'..._

Everyone in formation slowed a little, and I walked out of formation before realizing that everyone had come to somewhat of a near stop.

I looked in front of me.

And there stood the human form of my shame and embarrassment.

It was Bianca, but she had already noticed me. Probably long before I had.

I stopped, intensely flushing with a blaze of red, with the feeling of a nose bleed.

She took a couple steps until she was an arm's length from me. She began to rub her arm and stare down into the concrete, obviously embarrassed.

"I-uh-" I muttered, before being close mouthed

Bianca had moved in and had begun to kiss me.

_But-but... I thought!_

I kissed back, leaning her backward and taking the upper role of the manner.

We held it for what felt like a minute or two, but I doubt it was actually long. All the while, the Rockets surrounded me and Bianca in a circle, myself being completely unaware.

Holding a heavy blush, she pulled back

"I'm sorry about earlier... it's just... that... well-" Bianca started

"I thought it was because I had kissed you..." I answered

She rubbed the back of her head.

"No... It's just that I..." She struggled; "I can't really explain that right now... but I think that we should still date."

I nodded to her with a confident smirk

* * *

**_Flat Foot Face - Stan SB/Fox Stevenson_**

* * *

**[Me and reality, we don't really get along...]**

"So... why are you out here anyway?" She asked me

**[They take my soul, I take it back and I'm told that's wrong...]**

"Oh well... I'm looking for some Pokémon with these guys" I told, motioning my head to the grunts near us; "I don't know why, but I just agreed since I'm gonna' get the rights to my apartment..."

"I think it's like... La... Lati... Oh yeah, we're looking for some Latias Pokémon."

Long before I had finished or noticed, Bianca began to back away from me, a look of horror shifting on her face. She sharply looked around her, to see all the Rocket workers surrounding me and her.

"Uh, what's wrong?" I asked, clueless of the events that were about to fold out at this moment

One of the Rockets pelted a Pokéball into the air

"Gengar, use Mean Look!" He shouted

**[I guess I'll just pretend that everything is fine and everyone's friends.]**

In response, a purple shape of a creature formed out of the beam of light that had exited the Pokéball. This shape was fairly short and had stubby legs and scary red eyes.

It lept out and gave Bianca an evilish stare.

In response, a red aura surrounded her, before quickly dissipating

_What the hell?_

"Bronzong, Flash Cannon!" Another Rocket commanded,

Pointing directly at Bianca.

**[Then I'll fall flat footed on our face again.]**

The metal can shaped Pokémon launched a blinding beam of light that moved rapidly to Bianca.

**[Do it up now~]**

The impact made all noise silent just before it hit, then released a sound of energy that nearly deafened me. The last image I saw was Bianca being engulfed in the explosion.

I could feel my heart crackle inside it's cage...

I snapped myself toward the source of the 'misfire'

**[Then we'll fall flat footed on our face again.]**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I roared

Before I could come over and slap the shit out of the grunt, a sight emerged out of the settling explosion

**[Well me and my sanity, we've been living on the run...]**

I turned and my jaw dropped.

**[~what's best, what's next, just hold your breath, keep moving on.]**

The flames settled slowly, revealing a new shape...

That wasn't Bianca.

Now fully clear, the shape stood out.

**[I guess I'll just pretend that everything is fine ad everyone's friends.]**

A slim winged, swan necked, and spikey eared creature floated. It had red forms around it's body, yet having white as a dominant shade on itself... and it had orange eyes.

**[Well. raise your hands if you need more~]**

Before I could swipe one more look, it dodged out of my eyesight and flew quite far from it's first position

It tried to flee, but only hit some form of a purple energy wall, seeming to prevent it from leaving the area.

**[Had enough of these growing pains~]**

_Where's Bianca?!_

**[Gonna' do it my own way.]**

I fussed around the area, looking for some form of proof that Bianca was still _alive or__existent_

**[Scratch like or the knife in my back again~]**

I scrambled for a minute, before having a though

**[Cause' if we're doing it all the same]**

_Wait a second..._

**[We're gonna' end up the same way.]**

_If Bianca isn't here... and that "Latias" thing just 'appeared' where she was when she was hit by that flash cannon..._

_..._

**[Then we'll fall flat footed on our face again.]**

I turned over to see the Latias directly headbutt the Bronzong, knocking it out

_Is that... What Bianca's secret is?_

Yet again, another one of the Rocket's Pokémon fell with my absence to pay attention

_Bianca... is a Pokémon?_

**[They say humanity, I say humiliation.]**

Out of the repetitive yelling, a shout finally stood out

**[Let's look to the past and bring it back instead of original creation.]**

"Hey Jared! Are you gonna' do something!?" One of the grunts shouted

**[Can't get it through my head why everything done is being done again.]**

I flinched, before grabbing Umbreon's Pokéball

_Is... is this the right thing to do..._

"We didn't pay you for nothing!" He continued

_But... I'll lose everything If I don't..._

_I don't really have a choice_

I tossed Umbreon's Pokéball out, releasing the shadow fox. He fell to the ground, braced with his flaring red eyes.

After a few moments, only a few Rocket Pokémon were left, and my Umbreon. The Latias...

Or _'Bianca'_

**[Is repetition a mission~]**

Stopped flying around and paused only meters in front of me and Umbreon

It took a stare at me, looking at my eyes. I looked back, resistantly.

**[I know you're singing at home just changing station.]**

_I... I have to do this..._

_I won't have anywhere to live..._

"Umbreon, dark pulse..." I muttered

Umbreon lept into the air, before firing a shadowy beam of energy at the Pokémon.

But just before Umbreon had even heard my command, I saw the last glimpse of that Latias.

All I saw was a sheer look of terror. Not of the Umbreon...

But just... a look of _betrayal_

Umbreon directly hit the Latias, and it let out a rash screech.

**[Had enough of these growing pains.]**

It wasn't enough to take it down, however.

**[Gonna do it my own way.]**

The Latias fled out and up high into the air, but only with limits since the Gengar that had cast the mean look move had still been conscious.

**[Scratch like or the knife in my back again~]**

In case you hadn't known, Mean Look causes any opposing Pokémon to be unable to leave the arena.

The Latias came in at a high speed toward Umbreon, but I knew it was already over...

**[Cause' we're doing it all the same.]**

"Umbreon... dodge and drop her with an Iron Tail..." I commanded

**[Gonna' end up the same way~]**

The Latias swept by Umbreon, missing him by a gap. Before she could gain any decent distance, Umbreon lept at her and his tail began to glow into a bright silver shade.

He waited a moment, before flipping himself and smashing his tail down against the Latias.

**[Then we'll fall flat footed on our face again...~]**

It slid for a few meters, before coming to a stop.

As planned... I pulled out a Pokéball and aimed it at... _it_...

**[And I~I, don't understand at all~]**

I held the Pokéball, though, not throwing it.

This Latias wasn't knocked out. She was horribly bruised, but not unconscious. It wasn't flying away though, it _couldn't_

It sat, quivering in pain as it laid against the stone.

I held the Pokéball higher... and held it...

And held it...

And held it...

**[~but I'll do my best, to hold my tongue~]**

"Hey, what are you waiting for!? Catch it!" A grunt yelled

I eased my arm, still holding the Pokéball...

_Is it worth it?_

_What are the Rocket's gonna' do with it anyway...?_

I looked at it, as it held it held a stare back at me.

I dropped my arm, tenseness gone.

I saw those same... golden, gleaming eyes.

This wasn't just some _Pokémon..._ This was _actually_ Bianca. It was that same girl... that I kissed earlier...

I looked down at the Pokéball, showing a reflection of the moon against itself

**[And o~oh, you should ignore it all~]**

"What the hell are you doing!?" Another voice roared

I put the Pokéball into my belt, and turned to this outraging man.

He was standing next to his Bronzong, as it floated smoothly.

"If you're not gonna' do it, then I will!" He said, pulling out a Pokéball

**[It's for your best, I'm told~]**

"Umbreon..." I called quietly

Umbreon looked up and cocked his head at me

"I think we need to make the right decision here..."

**[~Me and reality, don't really get along~]**

"Quick attack on the Bronzong."

Umbreon left me a slight smirk, before jolting himself at the metal can Pokémon.

Every remaining Rocket flinched as my companion smashed our new opponent

"What the hell!?" The Bronzong's trainer exclaimed

**[Had enough of these growing pains.]**

It dropped onto the ground, now obviously unconscious

"Now get the Gengar!" I roared

"Gengar, shadow ball!" The Pokémon's master retaliated

**[Gonna' do it my own way.]**

The purple shape formed a dark ball of energy and launched it at Umbreon from it's mouth. Umbreon shifted to the side of the beam, however.

"Umbreon, Iron Tail. Then let's go!" I finished, now walking to the injured Latias

I stepped over, and knelt down

**[Scratch like or the knife in my back again~]**

The Latias was looking at me with a half opened eye, squirming and trying to get away from the scene.

It watched me, as I went to go lay a hand down. I came into contact with it's head, and it winced. I began to rub behind it's ear to try to relax it, while it's eyes held somewhat of a confused expression.

**[Cause' if we're doing it all the same~]**

"Don't worry... I'm gonna' fix this... some way..." I whispered

After a moment, Umbreon pranced over to me. He looked up to me with a satisfied face.

"Okay, we can go now" He told

**[We're gonna' end up ~ the same way.]**

I turned my head to the Latias

"Okay, let's go..."

I stood up and lifted the Latias onto my shoulder.

Now this thing is 80 pounds, so I can't exactly tri-athlete my way out of the scene. I struggled to keep her limp on my shoulder, before taking my steps.

**[Then we'll fall Flat Footed on our face again.]**

_I'm going to need some answers too... Bianca..._

* * *

***Insert something about the chapter here~***


	9. Chapter 9: Meet the Truth!

_**Meh, I pushed out another chap. for you guys :D. I hope you kind'of like it, since I wrote it and stuff. Seeyah at the end!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - Meet the Truth!**_

With the full moon shining in on the lost island of Alto Mare, as almost every citizen was sound asleep.

Somehow, they were asleep past the outrageous amount of shit that had just gone down.

This thing was also hauled over my shoulder, and I had stuff to do with it.

I plopped the unconscious Latias onto the ground, stretching my back as I stood under the cover of a gigantic museum building.

I frantically stepped over to the main office door, and left a simple knock.

I stood, waiting for a response, turning back to the red and white swan neck Pokémon.

After a couple of minutes of no return, I sighed and walked back over to the Latias.

I dragged her over to the steps near the door, trying to hide it from any possible wanderers out at this time.

After settling it the best way I could, I finally sat down and relaxed.

_I can't get a break for once in my life... can I?_

_Just running around this island, rumbling around whatever I come near._

_Decide to go on a date? Girl runs away from me._

_Find her at night and she wants to be with you? Turns out to be some shape shifting Pokémon..._

Minutes rolled by, until the Latias shifted in its position.

It gently fluttered it's eyes open, not moving her head and examining the area. Of course nothing was really calm about her expression when she saw me sitting there, being as "Done" as any other guy...

It lifted itself up, almost into some form of sitting position

I stared, while it tried to avoid making eye contact with me for a bit'.

After a minute of evasion, it eventually looked back to me

"Okay... can you just... can you give me some answers to what's going on here... please?" I asked in all my confusion

The Latias sat silent, still looking at me.

Some moments later, it let out a deep exhale

"Okay... I'm a Latias..." It said with an obviously feminine accent, all the while not moving her mouth to form these words at all

I sat still, waiting for the rest of 'her' input

"I... I was going to tell you... but..." She dragged on

"I've tried to trust people before... and... I've been wrong to do that..."

I listened, already recognizing why she hadn't told me earlier...

"I needed to know that you wouldn't try capturing me... or something like that..." Latias explained

She looked to the ground, eyes gloomy and half-open

I took my hand and put it on where ever her shoulder _should_ be

"I understand..."

She looked up to me, and back to the ground. I looked to my side, thinking of what shit I had dug myself into.

_What am I gonna' do with no income from the Rocket's... Maybe... I'll just give the boss a false report or something... They're always looking to please the customer over the employee..._

"I don't know what to say... I just... I didn't plan for you to find out now..." Latias told

I turned my head over to her

"I didn't plan on finding out..." I replied with a slight laugh

"It must be wierd... just going on some date and... and finding out that your date is actually a Pokémon..."

"Yeah..." I answered, rubbing the back of my head

"B-But I'm no different than what I was before!" She pushed

I looked into her eyes... She was right, she was still the Bianca that I had feelings for...

But she is also a Pokémon... isn't it just _wrong_ to have a relationship like this with a _Pokémon_?

We sat, one of us which were withering away in silence... for who that was is for you to decide

But silence pursued, as both of us had run out of any idea what to say to the other

Latias turned her head to me once more

"J-Jared... I don't know if _we _would work out... but I don't want to find out the answer to that yet..." She said with a downplaying tone

"I hope you'll come sometime tomorrow to the garden, and maybe we can find out just a little more about what is going on..."

I continued to be quiet

"I'll see you... Jared..." She finished, before hovering out of the museum and to who knows where

I was motionless, having thoughts traverse the thin lines of my brain

_She definitely wants to be with you... I know it..._

_But what about your morals... and ethics?_

_How does it sound? "Oh hey, you know that kid that decided to get with some Pokémon?" "Oh yeah, Jared Lupo, right?"_

_Am I gonna' be that kid?_

I stood up and brushed the slightness of dirt from myself

_I don't know... It's way too late for me to think about this stuff already..._

I rubbed my crusty eyes and began to follow back to my apartment.

...

"Okay Jared... just as we had practiced"

I picked up my phone and dialed an assortment of numbers

After a moment of ringing, a woman picked up on the other line of the call

"Hello, Rocket Incorporated speaking. How can we help you?"

"Hello, I have a complaint and need to speak to your boss, uh, Giovanni if I'm correct?"

"Uh, sorry, I can't directly link you to the boss now, but I can take a message and have him get it in a couple of days...?"

I rolled my eyes over the phone

"No, I need to talk to Giovanni _now_." I added

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Did he have any special orders for _Jared Lupo_?" I asked

I heard a dragged exclamation of finally understanding pass through the speaker

"Oh, yes, we did. I'll have you linked to him in a moment." The lady finished

"Okay, thank you"

I dropped back onto my bed, waiting several minutes for the call to be pushed through.

After many moments of quietness, the sound of the phone being pulled up sounded

"Yes?" A deeper voice questioned

"Hello, this is Giovanni, am I correct?"

"Yes, this is him..."

"Well I am Jared Lupo, involved in your recent capture attempt of the Pokémon 'Latias'."

"Oh really, was the capture successful?"

I smirked slightly

"Well, it almost was..."

He gasped slightly through speaker

"Why? What went wrong?!"

"I nearly had caught the Pokémon, but I was attacked by all four of your employees when it had appeared that I caught the Pokémon. You see, it burst out of the Pokéball before flying away."

"Oh, for the love of..."

"I easily defeated all four of the employees, however and now I'm here. And to be honest, I am quite dis-satisfied with your service..."

"Please pardon our company, we have problems like this all the time..."

"And what about the Latias?"

"Well, I think I will send two of my most trust-worthy employees over sometime next week. Their names are Annie and Oakley, and I can garentee that you will catch that Latias with them helping..."

"Hm... next week then?"

"Yes, and we hope that you ignore this little 'mishap' and enjoy the worth of our company."

"I will."

"Okay, well if that wraps our loose knots together, I'll be gone to go find and fire the workers who did this to you..."

"I'll be on my way too then..."

I dropped the phone back into it's holster

_That went PERFECTLY_

_Now I won't lose that income per week... and I own this apartment now..._

I plugged my lamp light and slid under my covers

_Well now I need to get some sleep..._

_Latias'll be waiting..._

* * *

**If it's not obvious now, I'll tell yah that this chapter was not in favor of my writing skills. I didn't really enjoy writing it... but it had to b done to advance the awesome plot following. **_  
_

**I hope you enjoyed the story anyway, so drop a review please and I will see yahs' later!**

**-TCX**


	10. Chapter 10: Mixed Feelings

So guys, I know that it's been a while since I've uploaded, but there is a reason for why:

I'm officially writing an actual book.

(I've changed my writing style, making it more in depth with the book. Tell me if you like this better than before, cause I'd love to know)

Well, er, not really. I've gotten the plot down, the characters, and the storyline. But I just can't really start it without some form of approval. Alas', this site is here for my approving needs. If you could drop a review down onto here, that would help a lot, and it would also help if you wouldn't mind seeing some of this typography among an actual published book. So if you could just jot that down, that would be fantastic. Anyway, here's the story.

_(I've changed my writing style, making it more in depth with the book. Tell me if you like this better than before, cause I'd love to know)_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**

* * *

_**Chapter 10 - Mixed Feelings**_

I feel like punching a wall... like, _really_ bad. Sitting on my bed, I stared down at my ground into the fuzziness of the cheap feeling carpet. I can't be serious though, like, I know what happened last night.

I saved that Latias and everything... but she was my date... She seemed to have my mind under a loop and have me fall for her.

I clenched the fabric sheets of my bed.

And the thing about it was that it was still working. But at the same time, I couldn't love a _Pokémon_! That's not only wrong and illegal, but it's bestiality!

But never the less, my mind couldn't just push away the feelings that laid in my heart. I sighed before standing up and leaving for the door. I had gotten ready hours before I actually decided to get up and go, since this whole situation was _intimidating_.

_Intimidating!? You're intimidated, Jared!? You're the one falling for her, so you're intimidated?_

I closed the door behind me, leaving behind the comfort of my own home, and went into the outside.

_Face it Jared, you have feelings for a Pokémon. Just accept it, and not try to dodge it like a bitch._

_**I see someone is having quite the predicament...**_

I sighed, and kept up my pace toward the garden.

_**And you've formed feelings for Latias too...**_

_**Wow, I wonder what happened last night.**_

_Who the hell are you! Why the fuck are you in my head!?_

_**You'll find out.**_

And at the bat of an eye, my mind went blank. No more voices that seemed to invade my personal life, of which might have been the last possession I may have.

The wooden door creaked as I gently nudged it open. My heart pounded as if someone was trying to break out of my chest. I felt my head rush with warmth, and my hand shook slightly. I pulled open the second door and proceeded in. Following was the same beautiful view I had come across yesterday... on my date with Latias...

I wandered along the path that led across the forest, hoping and not hoping to find that red dragon somewhere ahead. Only a few steps after, I saw the shape of Latias pacing back and forward over a single patch of land muttering incoherent words.

I took the deepest breath I could before I stepped out of the cover of trees, and inched myself to her.

"Hey Latias..." I called

She turned in reaction, before slowly floating over to me

"Oh... hey Jared." Her voice trembled

I looked up and scratched my head, avoiding the inevitable truth.

"So... you, uh, wanted me to come here?" I distantly asked

"Yeah, well... I need to tell you something."

I held my breath at the summon of those words, hoping to the good lord Arceus that she wouldn't drag me into a pitfall of feelings.

"Well... I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for lying to you. I know I told you this last night, but I also have one more thing to say. I don't want you to leave..." She admitted

I turned my head to her with confusion

"I expected you to want to try to avoid me... since the whole 'date' thing. But I don't want you to. Even if you don't have feelings for me, I want you to please... _please_ stay..." Latias begged, floating closer to me

Now within touching distance, I stood with Latias in front of me. My mind battled against my feelings or my knowledge.

It's too much, she's a Pokémon! You can't have a relationship with _it._ Yet again... maybe that term is over used.

_Pokémon..._

Huge golden eyes met with my ragged dark brown, and stared.

Look at her... she's _beautiful_! Who really cares if she's a Pokémon or not...

I could almost feel the gravity between us, while we hesitantly leaned against it. She didn't seem so bad to have feelings for anymore, and it almost felt fine.

But with life's way, I didn't reach that climatic goal of getting over that boundary.

With the sound of wind flying against me, I was sent crashing into a distant tree. I felt multiple snaps all around my body, seeming to sear my innards. I coughed up some amount of blood and slouched over, a burning pain sharply holding itself inside me.

Seconds after retracting, a blue and white shape appeared just ahead of me. It had looked almost exactly like Latias, but with blue instead of red. Aside from that was the fact that his eyes looked more sinister than hers did, which would lead to the fact that he was the one that had caused me to break several important bones.

This thing drove its dominant claw into my stomach, and dragged me up into the tree. I grit my teeth to a near breaking point, but no sound left since I didn't have any air to use.

It raised its head and looked me into my eyes, with me trembling trying to get out of grip.

_**I guess it was fun watching you two fool around...**_

_**But I think it's time for the game to stop...**_

Sinister in tone, what seemed to be a "he" took his other claw and held me by the neck, blocking me from being able to grasp onto the situation

_**You humans are all the same... greedy... filthy... disgusting...**_

_**You took both of our parents away...**_

He let out a slight laugh

_**Or wait, let me rephrase that, "Most" of you humans are all the same anyway...**_

With a slight smirk, it lifted its claw, and cocked it back.

I ripped desperately at his claws to free myself, but no amount of desperation I could have had would move his grip.

But thank Arceus, a red and white savior bashed against him and threw him off a few meters. He flung his head around at Latias viciously.

"_Are you really going to do this!? Remember what happened to mom!?"_

It roared out a deafening sentence, aimed at Latias, floating in front of me steadily.

"He's different Latios! He _could_ have caught me last night, but he didn't!" Latias retaliated

He looked up, angry, before returning down to Latias

"_And when he gets the chance to catch not just you, but BOTH of us, you'll remember this conversation SO WELL!" _'Latios' raged

"I'm not letting you kill him..." Latias stated

"_You don't know what you're doing Latias... I'm doing this for your own good!"_ He told

Latias didn't hear that last sentence, however. She charged directly into 'Latios' and seemed to knock the wind out of him. She then head-butt him into the ground, dust rising directly from the area.

I rolled over onto my back, attempting whatever I could to calm my pain.

Meanwhile, 'Latios' angrily bashed Latias into a tree, rising up and looking over to the injured dragon.

"_You'll understand when this is over, sister..."_ He explained, before punching her a distance away

Being obvious that Latias was not going to win, I frailly pulled out Umbreon's Pokéball. He was released onto a patch of grass inches ahead of me, and turned to me. He stumbled over to me with a gasp, before I scratched his head.

"I can't really tell you what to do in this battle... Just try and knock the blue one out..." I whispered, coughing rabidly in the process." I explained

After holding a frightened look, he nodded and turned to the scene.

Latios rose up, floating over the now knocked out Latias. He turned to my direction, before gaining an amused expression.

_"Oh, so this is it, huh? Well then, I'll be sure to make this quick..."_ He told maniacally

Umbreon charged a sphere of darkness and heaved it over to the Latios, hitting him as un-expectant as he was. After that, he charged in and dashed an iron tail across. Latios slammed into a tree and screeched a pain induced tone.

Umbreon then flew another shadow ball in, exploding on impact.

The particles expired, revealing an unconscious Latios. The gold-ringed fox stood at attention for a moment, before dashing over to me. He leered over at the blood surrounding me.

I let out a reassuring laugh, coughing in the process.

"Don't worry Umbreon, I'll be okay... I don't know about him though..." I fumbled humorously

I thumped onto the ground flat to regain any energy that could have been left behind, before raising my head. Seeing that no one was going to come for me, I began to drag myself to the exit of the garden. A streak of blood followed as I moved each inch, brushing against my smashed bones and inducing a suicidal amount of pain.

About twelve meters later, a friendly sound whirred unsteadily in my ear. Before long, Latias was at my side, worried in her sight.

I bent my head to her, breathing massively

"Latias... could you try to get me to a... hospital or some...where...?" I asked shakily

Without answer, Latias put the palm of her claws onto me. In return, some divine light shone over, filling my body with shivers. I twitched severely, confused on what the Pokémon was actually doing to me.

After few moments, Latias raised her hands, dissipating the light. She floated back and held a joyful grin.

I stood up, fumbling on my feet, still confused.

"I used Recover on you, which basically heals Pokémon... But I guess it works on people too..." She mumbled

I stretched for a moment, relaxing my blistering muscles. I leant onto my knees, before rising back up.

"Thanks..."

"I'm sorry... My brother is crazy about humans... because of our parents..."

I saw the sense it had in... Since he did mention about people taking their parents away. I leant back onto a tree, visualizing what could had driven some Pokémon as close as to murdering someone to keep their family safe...

"You should probably go before he wakes up." Latias suggested

"You're right... But I'm not going to..."

She cocked her head at me.

"It's not a good impression to leave, if I'm going to actually try to get your brother to like me..."

She listed her eyes to the ground, with me walking over to the tree that supported the battered Latios. I sat next to him and looked over to Latias.

"Heh, you shouldn't mess with Umbreon." I mumbled, rubbing the back of Umbreon's ear, who was bundled next to me.

We sat for some time, before Latios jittered and backed his head into the tree. I stood up and walked in front of him, holding a slight smirk on my face.

He forced his eyes open, which then fixed to me. I lent out a hand to him to help him up, but he retracted it to his chest. Unwarily, he floated up and looked at me in a disgusted manner.

"If I really wanted to catch you both, I would've done it before..." I explained.

"You knocked me out!" Latios began to rage.

"You broke several of my bones." I finished, walking away with the hope that I had gotten some point to him.

I stepped over to Latias, who was staring back over to Latios, whom of which was examining his partially blood stained claws.

"I hope that he'll understand that I'm not trying to catch you two..."

"I know you aren't..." Latias told me

Between our conversation, the creaking of the familiar door sounded. There stood a confused Lorenzo, looking at Latias and me.

But before soon, his expression turned from confused to angry.

* * *

And that's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, because I'm thinking of warping the plot, like a lot, so it's better than before. Anyway, drop that review for me so I can get the green light to start writing my book if you could, and I'll see you later.


	11. Chapter 11: Family

I'm going to tell you right now, this is not my strongest writing. Don't worry though, it's just because I'm a little odd today. So let me even this out and tell you what's going on [Or did I tell you already?]. Anyway, I wrote this chapter in an hour, so it won't be as good as the next one, I promise. I'm not good with these kind of chapters, so I hope you look forward to the next one. Adios!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**

* * *

_**Chapter 11 - Family**_

"Latias, why are his clothes ripped?"

I stood, sweaty palms and hot head.

"Uh..." Latias stumbled

As if we could explain that, or why there were charred trees... or why Latios was incredibly bruised...

"Not only have you shown this _boy_ where the garden is, but exposed you AND Latios!" Lorenzo ranted

"You think that every other guy that I see is out to catch me, but Jared _is_ different!"

Lorenzo glared his eyes at me

"What about the last 5 guys Latias?"

Wait, five guys? There were five guys before this?

_**Yeah, and four of them are dead now.**_

I leant back my head, distancing myself from the thoughts

_**You better hope that we don't get stuck alone...**_

I slid my hands into my pockets continued to watch dialogue.

"Lorenzo..."

"What? Have something else to say?" Lorenzo snapped

Latias sighed, before withdrawing her eyes

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all this to happen."

The anger stricken on Lorenzo's face began to fade

"But that doesn't mean I'm getting rid' of Jared, neither of you may see it, but I think that Jared is fine." Latias concluded, before grabbing my hand, and dragging me off with her

I turned back, to see the harsh disapproval of Lorenzo and Latios, toward Latias and me.

"Again, I'm sorry about this whole thing..."

"It's fine, I'm just a little frightened by that fact that there were four other guys." I stated with a nervous laugh

Latias looked down to the ground and held a bitter look

"It shocked us to see how many of you humans wanted to catch us..." Latias said gloomily

I followed her in a pitying silence, while she shifted into her human form as we walked out.

Just as if it was yesterday, the sun was settling to the end of the day. Orange clouds reflected the color, and left the shadows of everyone growing larger.

She turned and headed us to the inner part of the town.

"Where are we going?" I asked her

"I'm taking you back to your house; I don't want you caught up in more of this mess until I settle it..." She explained

"I'm fine with it all... if only I could honestly explain it to him..."

"I'm shocked he didn't understand in the first place, he didn't even bother to try to read your mind or anything..."

I turned my head to her

"Read my mind?"

"Yeah, it's a thing him and I can do..." Latias told, a blush quietly fading on her face

I dropped the conversation at that point. She had read my mind, during the entire time I was with her! Even with the parts I haven't mentioned, she could read those too!

I dragged along with her, nervousness flushing me out.

"Heh... didn't know that did you?" She asked me

I held quiet, I was not going to say anything after that fact.

"Don't worry; you'd probably feel the same way if you could read my mind..."

I glanced at her, that quote, and pretty much how this day was running. Her brother attacking me and nearly killing me could have been enough, but you all know how life works.

And, in moments, we were standing in front of my apartment. The sun was almost fully down, leaving the stars to come out.

"Jared... try and check in tomorrow. I'll tell you if I can get it through their heads or not, okay?"

"Sure, I'll come over tomorrow..." I replied

She smiled at me and walked away. I pushed open my door and made my way up the stairs.

The day had worn me out quite a bit', and I just wanted to get to bed. So I opened my door, and went toward my sleep.

But, as the whole story goes, I had to be interrupted by something.

On my desk was my Pokétch. I looked at the screen and found there to be seven different voice-mails left on it.

I usually didn't get this sort of attention among my phone, so I opened up the last message and played it.

"So, we interrogated our employees that you said to have "attacked you.". Well, we've concluded that you have in fact, attacked them. Therefore, regarding this predicament, we'll be handling you and that Latias... later. Burn in hell, Mr. Lupo."

I dropped my Pokétch. I didn't expect it, but they had found out about what _actually_ happened.

I muttered some profane word under my breath, before rolling my eyes.

I'd be able to deal with it later; my Pokémon took Cynthia, so why wouldn't they be able to take whatever that Rocket Corporation has.

I shrugged it off and laid myself down.

Too bad for me that I didn't really know the full extent of the Rocket Corporation...

* * *

Foreshadowing! Stuff! Blah! Catch the answers on the NEXT UNFORESEEN! [I'm kinda' tired, don't mind me]


	12. Chapter 12: Can't Forgive Now

Okay guys, I feel like I did a little better on this chapter than the last, but I still don't like it. But, life goes on, and the story must be put out. So here you go, Chapter 12!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**

* * *

_**Chapter 12 - Can't Forgive Now**_

Just like the last couple of chapters of this book, I woke up and did my daily routine. Showered, groomed, and ready to go; I stepped out of my door, yet again heading over to the garden.

For the first time as I had seen it, the town had cloudy skies and it was lightly raining.

Seemed to fit the mood, though. As I was on edge from that call from last night and I was not one for threats.

I took out Umbreon's Pokéball and withdrew him superstitiously. He hopped along with me as I took each step, partially frightened.

Soon, a crowd rolled by, and I eased up. Each face seemed... depressed, though. But, I have heard before that the weather affects the moods of people, so I guess that could be one thing.

So I took my time, walking over bridges and bridges to the wooden shack that led into the garden, since I didn't know where the one in the wall was.

Before time could age, I had made it to the shack. The door was already open, which didn't seem so bad...

Well, until I saw the boat that was lingering in front. It had a black metal cover over it, seemed pretty expensive. And it also had a big red "R" on it.

Rocket Corporation. They had gotten to the garden, and that meant that Giovanni had sent "...his two most trust-worthy workers..."

I flung myself through the door, and to the sight of two girls hovering over Latias and Latios, captured in nets.

"I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT KID, BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN DID YOU!?" Latios' roared at his sibling

I rushed even closer to the scene

"Get the fuck away from them!" I yelled at them

The duo turned in unison, with a confused expression

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The blonde one questioned

Obviously, these two were the ones who had caught Latias and Latios; using what looked to be an Espeon and an Ariados.

With Umbreon already out, I threw Staravia's Pokéball out.

"Umbreon, use shadow ball! And Staravia, use Brave Bird!"

The girl with the gray hair seemed to have recognition of me.

"I think that's Jared Lupo." She muttered to the other

"Good, then we'll be taking two of you out! Espeon, use Swift on the Staravia." The blond one commanded

"Ariados, use string shot on the Umbreon."

Umbreon flung a dark orb at the Espeon while Staravia blazed itself to the Ariados. These two didn't have such a good strategy, since they were attacking the Pokémon that weren't attacking it.

The shadow ball hit and missed the Espeon, while the Ariados easily dodged Staravia. They were too fast, compared to my Pokémon. What made it worse was the fact that they had a move to retaliate to it all too.

Umbreon was wrapped into a cocoon of web, while Staravia took on a direct swift. Staravia was immediately knocked unconscious; and Umbreon was restricted of his movement.

I had one more bet, and it was unlikely. I popped Empoleon out of his Pokéball, and prayed that I would be able to do something with him.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!"

I didn't care which one he hit, it would have had the same damage as it would've done to the other. Along the same lines, I would have used Hydro Cannon, but he would be left immobile against the other.

I didn't know if it was unexpected or not, but the Hydro Pump smashed against the Ariados. It didn't move after that, so I guess I K.O.'d that one.

"Espeon, finish him with hyper beam!" One of the girls shouted

"Empoleon, counter it with a Hydro Cannon!" I matched

With both of the two to be unable to make a move next turn, I guess it could be called a war of attrition.

The beam of energy clashed against the beam of water, vaporizing it into a mist. The beam traveled clean through and hit Empoleon, putting him out and leaving me empty handed.

After taking a moment to realize that I had just lost, I looked back up to see Annie and Oakley, standing in front of me.

"Y'know, Giovanni told us just to make sure that you're 'taken care of'. But, he also told us not to kill you. It seems that you care about these two, Latias and Latios; so I guess we can call that even..." The gray haired rocket explained

She held an evil smirk, before stretching her leg back. Before I could move, she flung it over at me. It hit me in the head, and dazed me...

Just before I blacked out.

* * *

Yep, there we go. I changed the plot, completely. You old followers are probably like "What the hell just happened?", well, yeah. The way to making a good book is to write stuff that you don't like. So I did, and It'll probably get on your guy's nerves. So, I love yahs!

-TCX


	13. Chapter 13: Black Out

Hey guys and gals, It's me again. I'm slowly getting back into the groove of writing, I just have had a depression for writing. So, I hope this one is better quality that the last few, cause I think it is.

Oh yeah, one more thing. PLEASE REVIEW. I've been dying for someone to please just tell me how my story is going because it is really frustrating to not get feedback, so please just take a few minutes to tell me how I'm going. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 13 - Black Out**_

"Hey... uh... are you alright?" I head familiarly

Eyes almost clamped shut and a slight ring in my head attacked my senses, leaving me motionless for moments.

"What happened here?" The same voice questioned

I pried my eyes open and the light blinded me. My eyes adjusted, before revealing a relieving sight.

Brown hair and a white cap on, Latias stood over me in her human form.

I launched myself off my back and stumbled forward, then turning around to her.

"Latias! How did you get away from those two?" I asked

She backed her head up and frowned at me.

"Latias? Wait, something happened to her!?" She questioned

I reflected a frown to her, confused on what she had meant. Seeing my expression, she leant in toward me.

"Wait, you... You know about her?" I was questioned

"What are you talking about? Annie and Oakley just kidnapped you and Latios! How did you get away from them?!" I repeated

"I'm not Latias..." The girl admitted

Now, there were a few things wrong with this thought. One, she had the same appearance as Latias. And the other was that I was never informed of a "Duplicate Latias" or whatever this girl was.

"Yes, you are Latias! I just saw you get caught by those two girls!" I argued

"I'm Latias' friend. She mimics my appearance whenever she wants to look human..."

"Oh really? Then how come I haven't seen or heard of you?!"

"I don't know! I just came back into the garden to see Latias, and all I find is a bunch of unconscious Pokémon and you in here!"

I lowered my head to think. If this girl were Latias, why would she say that she wasn't? Before that, how could Latias and Latios escape those two "net-like" things? Latias _does_ have the ability to mimic a person's appearance, so I guess this girl would _not be lying_?

"I want to know what happened, right now!" She demanded

She seems like she isn't Latias at all anyway, being a little calmer and not too high-strung, even if we were worrying about where Latias and Latios would be. True or false, I might be able to get some information out of her if she does actually know where Latias and Latios have been taken.

"Alright, so I have been in this whole 'My-Date-Turned-Out-To-Be-A-Pokémon' thing and it's been close to a few days. Well, after getting into some big fight with Latios yesterday, Latias asked me to stop back over today. Well, I come back over-"

"Wait, that was you who hurt Latios?!" She snapped

"He attacked me! Latias told me to come in and he then decided to break most of my bones!" I replied

She looked down to her side with a slight eye.

"Anyway... I came in, and saw these two girls "Annie and Oakley" in here and they had caught Latias and Latios. I tried to fight them, and I ended up getting knocked out." I finished

"Oh my god..."

Figuring that these two girls were a part of the rocket organization, it's probable that there is some rocket "hideout" or some sort of thing. The only question is where...

"Do you know where the rocket organization is placed?" I asked her

"Rocket Organization? Why would you go there?" She asked me

"Annie and Oakley are from that organization, so I would put money that they are there..." I answered

"You can't go there! They're too big of a company!"

"Tell me where it is, I can't waste anymore time waiting!" I ranted

"They're in the Kanto region, but you don't even know what you're talking about!"

I stood up and shook myself off, rubbing the back of my ringing head.

"Listen, it's either that we're going to get Latias and Latios back... or they're going to do something with them. And as long as I have some sway in this world, I'm going to do as much as I possibly can." I stated

She sat back in a silence, probably reflecting on what I had said.

I returned all of my Pokémon back into their capsules, and stepped toward the exit.

"I will come back with Latias and Latios. Or I won't come back at all..." I told

"I... I... Please, bring them back..." She stuttered

I left a single glance to her, before nodding and stepping out of the area.

I had to get Latias and Latios back, no matter what. The only problem was getting past Annie and Oakley... and even their boss. I have to train on my way there, and after that, I might have the chance at beating the two.

I held my pace, immediately heading to the docking area. I approached a speedboat, whilst withdrawing my packed wallet.

A man was screwing up the gas knob of the boat and placing down a gasoline canister.

"Hey, can you possibly take me back to the Hoenn region? I need to go right now." I told

"Sorry, I don't do those services." He bluntly said

I pulled out almost half of whatever laid into my wallet.

"How about for this much, going as fast as you possibly can?" I asked

He turned to me, before dropping his gas can along with his jaw.

"Hurry, I need to go now!" I yelled

"Fine, let's go then." He bluntly said, pocketing the money, and revving up the boat.

I stepped onto the boat, before being shot onto the deck as it soared off the dock. I heaved myself back up with the help of a railing and leaned forward.

Just like me, this guy knew his priorities. He knew where he had to get to and how fast needed to get there. So, in a way, I guess you could say that this was my job. I had to save Latias, Latios too. And If I didn't... I would lose just as much as that girl, or Lorenzo.

For the next fifteen minutes, I held myself onto that bar. For me to attempt to take down the Rocket organization myself, along with my team... how was I going to do that? Like that girl said, they were a huge organization that had a lot of power.

I just have to train enough. It does not matter how much I have to, I will beat Annie and Oakley.

However, there is one problem too. If Annie and Oakley "work" for the Rocket Corporation, doesn't that mean that they have a boss? That would mean that he is probably a lot stronger than the both of them are.

Zoned out along the backside of the speedboat, the boat slowed and came to a stop. I shook myself and veered around to the front.

Not as fast as I had anticipated, we were already at a docking area.

"I took us to the closest part of Hoenn region as I could."

"Good enough, thanks for the ride. I'll see you around!" I told, running off to what could be a small town.

Crossing over a creaky dock, I buried my foot into sand. Only slowing me down, I dragged along toward red roofed buildings.

After dozens of steps, I had expected to get onto some flat land. But I kept going over sand, and more sand, and even more. That's when I actually took a moment to stop and look around me.

Sand. Lots and lots of sand. Not only that, but the sun beat down harshly on the area. I had already been sweating, and in case you guys never knew, I barely sweat at all.

Actually, I think I was in a desert. I've heard of desert in the Hoenn area, but not of this size. I couldn't see any land other than desert at all, which meant that this went on for miles.

Now back to real life, I approached the familiar topped building of a Pokécenter and stepped in. A godly breeze smashed against me, drastically changing due to an air condition area.

"Uh... can anyone help me out?" I asked aimlessly

A red haired woman, known as "Nurse Joy", perked up over the counter.

"Ah yes, what is your problem?" She asked uniformly

"Okay, can you tell me which part of Hoenn this is?" I questioned her

"This is the desert part of Hoenn. It's mainly referred to as Route 111."

I stretched myself from that bumpy ride all the way from Alto Mare.

"Could I see a map of where that is please?" I asked

Nurse Joy proceeded to pull out a rolled up map, unrolled it, and sprawled it along the desk.

"Route 111 is right here." She told, pointing to the high point of the land mass that showed on my map.

Shit. One word to describe my internal reaction at that moment: Shit.

Being at the highest part of Hoenn was not good, since I had to make my way to Kanto; being under Hoenn, ultimately meaning that I have to cross the entire continent.

I palmed my forehead in slight disappointment, before resting it back onto the desk.

"Is there something wrong?" Nurse joy asked me

"Heh, it's just that I need to get to Kanto... and that means getting across this entire land mass..." I explained

"Oh... well... It should only take you a week if you start tomorrow."

I notched myself upright and relooked the map over.

"I'm not waiting until tomorrow to start. I actually have to get going right now..." I stated

"You can't leave, there's another sandstorm coming in today." She argued

"I _need _to go; I can't wait any time for anything." I stated, walking toward the door

"You don't understand! You could die in that sandstorm!" Joy continued

I lifted my head up to the ceiling, before resting back to the ground.

"I don't care. If I don't hurry, I'm going to lose someone close to me..."

I exited the building in my usual dramatic way.

I was going to need supplies, so the least I could do was stop by the Pokémart and take a few things.

After awkward silence of no one being inside the Pokémart besides the clerk, I grabbed a bag of food and water. It's either that I have to get past this desert storm thing or whatever it is, or I'm going to be stuck without being able to see.

I stepped out of the store, back onto a softened ground. I saw a clear sky with no clouds and a hard sun beating down upon the residents of the area.

I am going to save someone very important to me... and I have to do it right now.

I exhaled, before dragging myself down what I had pinpointed to be south. Each step burned my feet through the soles of my shoe, along with my muscles pushing against the force of the sand.

It didn't matter about me at this point, since life had already thrown me away since I took a first breath. I was never told that I was going to become "someone" or be something important, and I can see why now.

Fate has decided to screw me over because it's my life. It's the job I was given from the start, and... Well I guess I can't change it.

But there is one thing I _can _do. And that is to make sure that other people get the life I can't have. I realize this now, since I'm marching across this desert to risk my life and save this Latias. It's almost... heroic. Too bad that isn't my spot.

Fate is just an asshole, to me mostly. Then there are those other people who've gotten their free rides and have been born rich. It's as if life decides to make those people just better than everyone else.

**The rich may have everything, but it's the willpower of the poor that rule this world.**

I stopped my tracks and looked around me. I was in the middle of a desert, with no one seeming to be near me.

Latios was talking to me again, somehow. Could he really be communicating from Kanto?

"Latios! Where are you!?" I shouted into the distance

**I'm not Latios. I never have been. I am someone else.**

"What?"

**I've been watching you for the longest time, and you just don't understand how important you really are. All this nonsense of you being destined for failure, is the biggest failure you have done.**

"Really then? Can you explain why I've been born into a shithole and raised all the way up into the mess!?" I roared

**Jared, you don't understand yet. You will, very soon. And with this, I need you to understand. Life is going to be very tough on you, but you will succeed. **

I dropped onto the fiery sand and dropped a few tears.

Somehow, life was continuing to torment me. I never deserved any of the mess I was given, but I was still given it.

Was that it? Was my goal to just clean up another person's mess so they can make what I can't?

I guess so...

At the summon of wind, I was splashed with a spike of sand. I flew back some feet, before squinting my eyes into a fog of sand.

The sandstorm had already gotten here, and it was even worse than I had thought it was.

Sand was blowing through the air, and it was making it hard to breath. I pulled my shirt over my mouth and stepped forward, but I was blown back down.

Clean air wasn't an option at this point, each breath increasing the amount of particles inside. I couldn't see any more than a few feet in front of myself.

Lack of oxygen meant I was going to pass out. Of course, my vision began to spin. I stumbled back and forward, using all my will to move to my goal.

I constantly reminded myself that Latias and Latios are gone, unless I change that. The thought only kept me standing for a mere minute before my legs exhausted and tore me to my knees.

I roared into the storm in anger, before I felt one more whirl of dizziness hit me. I fell yet again to my hands, then to my face.

One phrase rang in my head for the rest of my consciousness, before I fell into the darkness.

**You just don't understand.**

* * *

Okay, there it is again! I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and I hope you are worried about Lupo because this is just the tip of the iceberg.

Anyway, DROP A REVIEW PLEASE and I hope that you enjoyed reading. I will see all you lovely people later, adios.


	14. Chapter 14: Flygon

Okay, seriously guys, I need some feedback for this story. It kind of feels dead, and I feel like I'm just feeding an old dude that died a couple months ago. Anyway, if you could seriously drop me a review, that would be doing the biggest favor that you could possibly do. So please do that, and thanks if you do! [If not, I love you a little less than those that did drop a review :(]

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**

* * *

_**Chapter 14 - Flygon**_

Do you ever just, look at life? Just look at it and say: "Wow, really dodged a bullet there." Of course you do, because life is that dramatic asshole who wants to see you on your knees. My story includes a lot of this, as of now. I could be dead, but I'm obviously not. Something just decided to save me from that sand storm that would've killed me like that nurse said, because life is a dramatic asshole.

Now I'd love to stay unconscious for a long time, but I need to get to Latias as soon as possible.

I shot open my eyes, sand batting against my eyelashes. I rubbed the remnants off and dusted off my clothes. I squinted around me, showing a dark cave. I looked to my left to see the opening of the cave to be surrounded by a still raging sand storm.

And to my right... well, there's the title of this chapter. Out toward the darker part of the cavern was a green Pokémon with red caps over its eyes and red outlining on its rhombus-shaped wings. It held a stare at me, sitting a decent distance from me.

"Oh... hi. I'm guessing you're the one that saved me. Thanks." I stated

I stood myself up and dusted myself furthermore. The Pokémon flinched and backed itself further away from me. Shaking myself off, I took a glance down to the Pokémon.

"So, uh, where are we?" I asked it

I began to walk deeper down the cavern, the apparently frightened Pokémon backing to the wall as I passed it. I peered down even more, just to find a much larger room inside.

"Whoa, this place is pretty big..." I mumbled

I dropped down onto the floor as the Pokémon continued to study and watch me.

"Huh, I wonder what kind of Pokémon you are." I admitted, aiming back to the Pokémon.

I looked around the bland room for a few more moments, then turned back and stepped up onto the tunnel. I walked up to the point just before I would've been leaving the cave.

"Well, looks like the storm is still here. I'll have to wait then..."

I stepped to my bag and dropped down against the cave walls. I lumped my head back against the wall and stared up.

With this storm around, I probably won't be going for a little bit. After that, I have to _really go_ before another storm brews. If that happens before I get out of this place, I won't be saved by another Pokémon or person like this time.

While in thought, the Pokémon decided to come close to me. I pressed back into the wall while it looked me up and down, leaving me to be stared at by its huge red eyes.

"Heh, yeah, you probably haven't seen a person in your life have you?" I asked rhetorically

It looked me up and down a few more times.

"I have... a few times before..." It replied

Of course, _another _talking Pokémon. But I guess it was different than Latias or Latios had. It actually used its mouth to talk, and it didn't seem like it was using a form of telepathy.

"Wow, so you can talk?"

It cocked your head at me; holding a form of confusion.

"You're not surprised?" It asked me

"Not at all. I've had a fair share of things to surprise me for the last few weeks." I let out with a laugh

This Pokémon seemed to talk with a feminine accent, which I wouldn't expect from a wild Pokémon. Not only that, but it didn't actually attack me like some other Pokémon would have.

"So did a trainer release you or something?" I asked 'her'

"No."

"Then who taught you to talk?"

"My dad did." I received as a blunt reply

Huh, now this was a first. Not only could a Pokémon talk like a normal person would, but it was taught by its parents. I haven't heard of that before.

"So why are you out in the middle of a sand storm?" She questioned

"I was going to save someone who's very important to me."

"So you go and nearly die in a sandstorm? It doesn't sound like you're doing a very good job." She told

So I guess I might have undermined 'her' personality a bit by her ability to talk, but it seemed as if she actually had more of a personality than I had thought. She was a wild Pokémon, but she also seemed pretty tame.

"I'll do a lot for her..." I muttered

"Oh, so it's for some girl then? How'd you screw up with her?"

"I... I didn't screw up..."

"Oh, yes you did. If you're going through all this for some girl, then you definitely did something wrong with her." She argued

"She was taken away from me, and I'm going back to save her! I DID NOT SCREW UP!" I roared back at her

She flinched backward a few inches before returning to her original position

She let out a sigh, before apologizing "I'm sorry... I just wanted to know what happened between you and... Her..."

I eyed the area around for a moment, trying not to let out another rage-induced sentence.

"What kind of Pokémon are you anyway?" I asked

"I'm a Flygon..." She responded

I looked out to see a raging storm still flying past the cave, indicating that I wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Yeah, you're going to have to wait a little bit'. Sand storms around here last a while... and they're pretty deadly..."

I turned my head back over to Flygon.

"Why did you save me? You could have just left me and gone around like nothing happened, so why didn't you?"

"I... I didn't want you to die. I hate seeing people die, especially like that..." She explained

"Lucky for me then that you just happened to fly by me..."

"Yeah..."

I sat in my own little world of silence, waiting for this sandstorm to pass, since I can't wait for Latias to be killed or traded off or whatever they do with Pokémon.

Yet again, I can't just sit here and do nothing. I could plan what I'm going to do or...

"Hey, do you know what's in this cave?" Flygon asked me

I stood up and peered back around, Flygon floating around the cavern. I stood up before stepping down into the room yet again.

Unlike the first time, I took a moment and studied the room. There were several odd plates on the ground that formed an "H" shape, engravings on one of the sides of the walls, and a stone slab that leaned against the wall.

"Whoa, what is this place?" I asked

I walked up to one of the plates and stuck my foot on it. I slowly increased pressure, before it made a clicking noise.

These were a bunch of pressure plates probably, just sitting on the ground. What's even the point of them to be on here anyway? Is it a trap, or is it an opening of some sort.

Being the ignorant shmuck I am, I went on and stepped on all six of the other pressure plates. Each left a click and nothing else, confusing me and Flygon.

"You think these things have a point or something?" I asked Flygon

She left a shrug, before a large noise shook the cavern. Dust eroded from the ceiling and dropped down, hinting toward that there was some form of reaction from what I had done.

This next part is sudden and all, but just stick out with me. So that stone slab that was on the door that I mentioned before? Yeah, that apparently was a door of some sort, and it opened right up.

The huge door revealed a dark area, nothing visible in sight.

And then there's the dramatic part, when an "H" shape of dots lit up in the dark. This freaked me the fuck out, and I stumbled down.

After that, this gigantic rock golem of some sort just decides to step out into the middle of the room. This left me and Flygon confused and scared, more so since this thing was starting to walk toward me.

"Who... has woken... me...?" The thing questioned

I crawled back into a wall, heavy breathing ensuing a possible heart attack.

"Who are... you...?" It continued

It stepped into mere feet from me.

"Wait-wait-wait! I don't want a fight! I didn't know what those panels would do!" I panicked

After this, I was picked up by the neck and risen up off my feet. I struggled for air, almost like Latios had done to me; except this time, I was being held up in the air and not against a tree.

"Who are you?" The thing asked

"My name... it's J-Jared! Jared Lupo!" I struggled

It held me for a few more seconds, before proceeding to drop me down onto the rock. I fell back against the wall.

"I don't want any trouble! We'll leave right now, just don't hurt us!" I pleaded

It stared past me into the cave above.

"Jared... Lupo..." It muttered

"Yes... that's my n-name"

After what seemed to be a time of recollection, the golem stepped back into the middle of the room, still staring past me.

"Forgive me. I didn't know that you were Jared Lupo." It explained

I stood myself up, rubbing my neck confusedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked

It turned its head slightly toward me.

"You're name... Is Jared Lupo, am I not correct?"

"Yes, yes, it is. But what is so special about it?" I questioned

It notched its head yet again.

"You must not know about... what year is this?" It suddenly asked

"It's fifteen hundred and two... Why?"

"That explains this... then you are on your way to go save Latias?"

Oh wow, so this thing knows what I'm doing now? It seems pretty old, so I don't think it should know what I'm trying to do.

"Yes, I am. Why though!? Explain yourself!" I demanded, absent of the idea that this guy just had me in a chokehold that could have ended me easily.

Without answering, it proceeded to reach for something that had been stuck into one of the numerous grooves inside itself. Using its huge fingers, it managed to pull out something held by a thin chain. Upon further viewing, it seemed to be a necklace of some sort. He pulled it out and held it in front of me.

"Take this." He told

"What does it do?" I immediately asked, still taking the chain from him.

"I cannot tell you."

I rose the necklace to eyelevel. It was a silvery chain that had some sort of stone on the end of it.

"It is a moon stone necklace. Wear it wherever you go. It will be useful when you need it." The golem shortly explained

"Is that it?" I asked blandly

"I am not allowed to share too much information. You must learn on your own." He told

I studied the necklace for a moment, before wrapping it around myself.

"So who are you?" I asked

"I am Regirock, Golem of Wisdom." I was answered

So he was one of the three golems. Cool. That also means that I'll probably be running into the other two along the way or something if this happened, but I mean, who knows?

"I have no more guidance to be shared with you. Now go and complete your fate." He commanded, before turning himself and walking back into the cavern

Fate. Classic fate. Just deciding to dig me further into this mess, leaving me alone to complete this by myself with this rock golem marching back into his den.

He stepped back into the area that was behind the slab of stone, turned around, and had his eyes release their glow. The slab of stone slid back into its spot and covered the golem into his spot yet again.

I rubbed the sweat off my forehead, and crashed to the side of the cavern.

"Arceus, life just wants to give me the blandest answers possible..." I chimed to myself

I sat for a moment, breathing in the damp air of the room.

"So... isn't a 'Latias' a Pokémon?" Flygon questioned

"Yeah... she's a Pokémon..." I answered with a distant breath

She giggled a small amount

"So you have a thing... for her?"

"I, uh... It's complicated..."

Yet again, she giggled

"Okay... so the sandstorm stopped. I think we can go now..." She stated

"We?"

"I think that I want to go with you... I have nothing here... and I, uh... well I wanted to go... if that's okay with you?" Flygon asked

I let out a sample of my own laugh.

"Sure... I need all the help I can get..." I answered

She let out a little squeal and hovered around a little.

"Okay, so I guess we can get going now."

I shambled up and walked myself down the cave. I picked up my bag and latched it on, before stepping out of the cave.

Just as it was before the storm, sand surrounded the entire area. A desert that was once flying all over the place was finally back to where it should've been.

"Yeah, sandstorms don't really seem like they do much... but they really do." Flygon said

I took my steps out, feeling cooler sand under my feet. Probably since it was all shifted around, the sand wouldn't be scorching me for quite a while.

"Okay, let's hurry before another storm decides to ruin your plans..."

* * *

4th wall breaking? Plot Propelling? More Chapters!? Yeah, it's like 2 in the morning, so just leave this part at rest. I hope you enjoyed the chapter [Enough to leave a review?] because I need someone to tell me how I'm doing. Like, this stuff is painful to do and get no feedback, man. So just drop that review

PLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Like, I'm on my knees [That's hard to do since I don't beg for much]. JUST PLEASE REVIEW, cause I really need to know my progress. Love you people who left a review. Minus one point to you people who don't.


	15. Chapter 15: Good Night

_**Yay, a chapter that I decided to do at 2 in the morning! Well, enjoy this cause' I feel like going to bed now, and drop a [meaningful] review please, I love hearing what you all think [with detail of course].**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**

* * *

_**Chapter 15 - Good Night**_

"Oh thank Arceus, we're near the end!" I shouted, seeing a lining of trees blush within view.

I began to run, like full on sprint. This desert was hell, and I couldn't bare a night around in here.

Flygon let out a laugh, as I distanced myself from her and closed in on the forest. But I wasn't going to make it all the way there, obviously. I don't even think I made it a quarter of the way before I dropped onto my knees and kept crawling to it.

Sweat dribbled down my lip and my heavy breathing shook me down. My green companion flew over to me with a snicker.

"You should probably walk; you're making no progress this way." She informed

I stumbled up, dusted myself, took a deep breath in, and began to march my way down.

"Jeez, you really hate this place don't you?" Flygon questioned

"Yeah, you didn't notice for the last few hours?" I asked

She rolled her head up to the sky and looked around.

"Oh wow, didn't notice how late it was getting..."

I turned myself around to look at the sun. She was right; it was possibly minutes before sunset. If we hadn't left right after I got in a chokehold by that Regirock, then we might have been sticking it out in the middle of the desert...

"We should probably hurry then, don't want to be caught out here in the dark..." I told

I walked toward the trees, hoping that this desert would let go of me at some point. With it being hot and walking through this sand, I think I've had it up to "here" with this place.

"Okay, should I just fly you over there? I don't think we have enough time before all those night Pokémon come out..." Flygon suggested

"Please." I answered

And at my command, Flygon lifted me up among my underarms and flew toward the line of trees. Much faster than before, the sight grew and grew into a lush green picture. It wasn't anything special though, I mean, it was just like all the other forests in the world.

So after moments of people strong held by a Pokémon, we swept into the edge of the forest, shadows quickly rising over others as the sun fell by.

Flygon lowered me down, having me stumble into a tree. She fluttered onto her legs, before dropping against the tree. I slid down along with her, before questioning our actions.

"Should we sit up in the tree, since there are probably gonna' be some Pokémon around the ground..." I suggested

She peered her eyes over to me, before raising her head slowly.

"You're proba'ly right." She stated, lifting herself upward the tree that we had been leaning on

I looked up to the branches on the tree, only to find the only suitable spot for resting was fifty bazillion meters up.

My newfound companion slowly hovered over before stumping onto the branch and closing her eyes. I scratched my head for a moment, looked around, then decided to start moving up.

First branch I grabbed immediately snapped, so I resorted to another branch. This one snapped too, so I decided to just hug the tree and hunch myself up. I heaved a few inches, following with another jump. I think I only got a few meters off the ground before I slid back down onto my behind, which hurt.

Meanwhile, Flygon's eyes shuttered open and followed to me.

"Need some help there?" She asked with a giggle

Slumped on the ground, I drove my head up to her and answered with a "Yes please."

She rolled her head and flew down to me. Then, just like before, she picked me up and lifted me up to the branch she had been on. She dropped me down and kept a steady hover.

I leaned back onto the tree, looking around for other branches. But, as I had noted before, this was the only branch. Along with that, the branch wasn't long enough for both of us to lay on it.

She cocked her head at me while hovering over me.

"Well, uh... I guess you have to go to an-"

Flygon, instead of going to another tree, decided to set a spot on me. This, being so convenient for me, allowed her to lay with her head on my stomach. She had the rest of her body propped up on my one leg that had laid the rest of the length of the branch.

"Or just do that..." I finished

She shortly smiled and closed her eyes. I set my head against the tree and closed my eyes too.

"You didn't really tell me about this "Latias" girl that you've been going after..." Flygon stated

I opened my eyes and bent them down to her.

"Well... uh, she's pretty... and, uh... she's..." I stuttered

Flygon lifted her head and looked at me.

"Doesn't sound like you know her that well..." She told

I dodged my eyes into the dark a few trees away.

I sighed and answered with "I guess I don't..."

She prepped a questionable look at me.

"Then why are you trying so hard to "save" her?" Flygon asked

"Well... I kind of just... feel like I have to."

She slanted her eyes with a slight smirk.

"Isn't she also a Pokémon?" I was asked

"Yes..." I mumbled

"So you're into Pokémon then?" She asked in a sneaky tone

I stared back at her with a blank eye.

"No, I'm not." I answered

She plopped back onto my chest and closed her eyes.

"Fine, whatever you say..." She told in a dragged tone

I leant back also, closing my eyes. My mind, of course, had to intervene with a random thought.

"Hey Flygon?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you trust me so much? It's sounded like you've been feral for your entire life." I asked

"Well, It's kind of a hunch I have. You seem like a nice guy, and that robot Pokémon seemed pretty spot-on for what you're doing. It's not like you'd be out here if you were a bad person anyway..." She fully answered

I, yet again, cracked my head on the tree.

She was right, too. I probably wouldn't be out here if I wasn't a good person, looking for Latias in that term. And that Regirock guy, he wouldn't be lying about me, especially since all the stuff he said is something I _know_ that's true.

I let out a small breath, and opened my eyes _again._

"Okay... I guess I am into Pokémon... but only Latias!"

The branch creaked and Flygon picked her head up.

"I already knew that... But why are you afraid to say it?" She questioned

I furrowed my eyes at her, not catching what she meant.

"Why wouldn't you admit it earlier? Like, you didn't want to talk about it at all..."

"Oh, well..."

I searched my mind for some answer, eyes darting left and right.

"Isn't it... just, wrong?" I asked

Flygon let out a small giggle

"It really isn't, I mean what's the big difference between all of us?"

"Well, for one, we can't shoot laser cannons from our mouths." I added with a laugh, Flygon laughing too

"But, but... We all live on the same planet. Who are we to say that people aren't Pokémon too?" She continued

It opened my eyes further and looked down to her. She had another amazing point. I never actually thought about this, but could people be some Pokémon too? No one's really done research into it, but I don't know...

"I guess you could be right..." I stuttered

"So, Jared, I think that you and Latias have every right to be together." Flygon finalized

I looked down again with a considerate look.

"Thanks... Flygon." I thanked

She looked back up to me with bright blue eyes.

"I guess that goes for... any Pokémon... too."

She stared for some seconds, then rested her head back to its spot.

"Well, I think we have to get some sleep. Don't want to get stuck later into the day, right?" I was asked

"Yeah... I guess so..." I replied

I shut my eyes and felt the urge to fall asleep. With my fading consciousness, came the final thought.

Flygon definitely had something for me, no doubt. The way she had stared at me, and all the... it's just obvious. But I don't- CAN'T, be with her. I'm going to save Latias... and I'm going to tell her that I _do _want to be with her. That's almost mainly the reason I drove myself to come all this way, right?

It's time for sleep anyway, we can think about this later, okay?

Slowly drifting off, the night spun around the Earth as me and Flygon laid in that tree.

* * *

_**Blah blah, romance shit, blah blah, talking, blah blah. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, blah blah, drop a review, blah blah, adios Latios.**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Feels

Wow... I just... this one took a while. I hope you weren't all waiting... I doubt it, but anyway, here you go. Chapter 16, with Eight Thousand words. Expect each chapter to be about this length, because I'm not going to be pulling out shorties anymore. So I hope you enjoy reading... I love you, thanks for reading, seeyah...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**

Oh yeah, just to warn you: There is a slight sex scene, It's not really full since I did NOT WANT TO DO IT. I couldn't take it out either without rewriting most of the chapter, and the plot demands it. So I have some brackets to separate it, you don't have to read it, so good luck! Seeyah.

EDIT: Future Author fixed the bad-bad scene. No more sexuals. Yay.

* * *

**_Chapter 16 - The Feels_**

I just _love_ those mornings where it immediately starts off bad, like before you even wake up. Being crushed by one hundred and eighty pounds of Pokémon is included in this category.

That's where this chapter starts, in case you didn't notice yet.

Flygon was slumped over me, shoulder to leg. With a clasp of my eyes, I saw and felt her skin that had a sand paper texture to it. Her legs were hung around the tree, my leg being under, while her head was left on my shoulder.

I need her off me, right now. Not only was she heavy, but I like having the ability to move freely when I want to.

So began my gesture, as I slightly pushed her so she would wake up. It turned into a push, as she had been an apparent heavy sleeper. After some time, a morning breath finally took in. She lifted her head up, stretched her eyes open, and snapped her tongue several times before taking notice to me.

"Hey Jared..." She sleepily greeted

"Hey Flygon, uh... would you mind moving off of me for a sec.?" I asked

She took her head back slowly and saw her body, crushing mine throughout the course of our sleep. After her mind started to process this, what would be her cheeks grew a slight pink. She flapped her wings and rushed off me with an "Oh, yeah... sorry."

What I found next was something I did not find pleasant, as I fell twenty feet to the ground. But, luckily for every other body part, I landed flat onto my back. With a burst of several profane words, I laid there as motionless as I had been before.

After minutes of laying and Flygon frantically looking at me and "hoping" I was all right, I finally stood myself up.

"Jared, are you okay?" Flygon asked

"FUCK'N HELL!" I shouted into the forest, my friend flinching at the words

I took some time to breathe furthermore, leaning on my legs.

"... Yeah, I'm fine..." I told, waving her off

"Okay..."

I stood up and recollected myself, dusting myself off dirt that I had collected.

Until I noticed something funky. My hand had been... sticky?

What?

Evidently, this led down to my jeans, which had the left pant clear of any sticky substance. On my right leg, however, was a big patch of a clear liquid on it. I don't think it was tree sap... I mean, it's kind of... runny?

I narrowed my eyes at the sight of this.

"What is this!?" I questioned

I looked over to Flygon, who gave me an unsteady shrug. What's with her?

"Do you know what this is?" I asked

She shook her head at me, before scratching behind and looking away from me.

I couldn't think of a single thing that it could be. It's not tree sap, and it's not water... so what could it be?

**Jared, don't you have someone you have to save?**

Oh great, more voices in my head that I have to _deal _with...

**I'm serious though, you have to save Latias and Latios.**

I know... I know...

I sighed and dropped the case.

"It's probably just some weird tree sap or something... C'mon, we gotta' go..." I told, wiping the substance back onto my pants

Flygon tacked on as I started my walk. I _had to_ cross the continent in the next few days, and I couldn't be getting distracted in my own stuff. A lot could happen by the time we get there... and I don't want that. I just hope that Latias will still be intact when we get there...

After being a follower behind me for quite a bit', Flygon flew around to the front of me.

"Jared?" She asked

Keeping a solid walk down the same direction, I answered with a "Yes?"

"I know that Latias was stolen and all, but... don't you know more about why she was taken?"

"I do."

I didn't follow any dialogue with that and kept moving forward. Flygon probably expected some answer as she reached her hand over and rubbed the back of her head.

You see, I would have told her about all this, but... I don't feel comfortable explaining why this all happened. It's not like it's personal or anything, it's only that Latias got stolen.

And Latios... Why do I keep forgetting about him? Maybe because he tried to rip my fucking throat out? Eh, I don't really have anything against him, especially after Latias clarified how much people have tried to capture her and her brother before.

That being said, I _still _keep forgetting about him. The both of them were taken, so why do I only focus on Latias?

"Uh... Can you tell me? Please?" Flygon asked

Back to the point, I shouldn't be so depressed this entire trip. It's actually going a lot better than it should have.

I sighed, before starting a near-monologue: "So I moved into a big city called Altomare. After a few days, I bumped into a girl who supposedly named herself "Bianca", and we went out on a date. It didn't end so well, but the day wasn't over just yet. The people who were keeping me in that city wanted me to hunt down some Pokémon with them, a.k.a. "Latias". I end up running into my date and she turns out to be this Latias. I save her from the grunts and we get away."

I took another breath in.

"So a day or two later, the boss of the company calls me and tells me that he found out what _really _happened, since I lied to him over the phone, and he explains how he's going to have two of his most powerful employees sent over to dispose of me and catch Latias and her brother. Next day, I run into them in the midst of catching my former date. I try to battle, end up losing, and knocked unconscious... And that's how it all began." I finished

Flygon crawled over to the front of me.

"Oh..."

I rolled my head around a little, still having words left on my mind.

"But I still don't understand something..." I dragged

"What?" Flygon asked me

"Well, as unsure as I am about being together with Latias, I've just been depression with legs. This isn't even that personal, but it's just a thing that I felt that I was stuck to do. And even if it wasn't someone I knew, I prolly' would still try to save that person..."

"And yet... I'm still depressed..." I finished

Flygon widened her eyes slightly, before withdrawing her head to the ground in some sad manner.

"Wow... you've really fallen for that "Latias" you're talking about..." Flygon mumbled

I toggled my head to her, but not a word spoken in response.

All this time, I have been so blind. I already said that I would go after Latias, but I never completed the thought as I had now.

Flygon was right. I am in love with Latias. It's the only reason why I only focus on her throughout this ride through hell; and it's the reason why I'm so upset...

"Y-...You're right..." I admitted, in a trance of realization

I didn't get much of a response from Flygon, however. Her head only steeped lower that it had been, indicating that something is wrong.

"Flygon?" I asked

She twisted her head around to me.

"I answered your question... now can you tell me why you're upset?"

She took a moment to watch her front claws step onto the dirt, back and forward.

"I'm just... just a little homesick... that's all..." She told

I guess she could be homesick, even physically anyway. She's probably not used to such cool climates like this forest, let's just hope that we don't have to run through any icy parts or else we might have to go around that.

"Eh, don't worry. It's probably just because it's so much cooler here." I explained in a higher tone

She lifted her head slightly in response.

"And Flygon... Thanks. I really needed to get that out'ta my system. I really feel a lot better, especially since you decided to come with me..." I told her

She turned her head to me, brown glossy eyes holding, and submitted a smile. Turning back, Flygon seemed to hold a much better posture than before.

I guess that we just needed to be a lil' more positive for this...

"Uh... Jared?" Flygon questioned

"Yeah?"

"What is that?"

I leaned over to her view.

Oh, Arceus loving Yveltal, we found civilization. After hours of walking in that forest, we had reached some form of people!

"C'mon!" I told, running into the town

I brushed passed a remainder of trees, just before reaching a spot next to a house. Pink shingles hung off the roof while yellow sidings held to the outside wall of the home. After looking further, most of the houses were duplicates of this house.

"Jared, what is this place?" Flygon asked in a scared tone

"This is a city, Flygon." I answered

"Oh."

I stepped further into the town, people began to come into view as they were actively moving.

Flygon followed, but was obviously weary of the area.

"Don't worry, you're fine as long as you're with me." I assured

She continued her follow, as I hoped that I eased her.

"Flygon, wait here for a second." I told, leaving her to sit next to a building

Now in some form of civilization, I was eager to strike up a conversation. I walked myself over to a lady who was over by some sort of bike shop.

"Hey! Uh, could you tell me what city this is?" I rushed to the woman

She turned to me in some panicked manner before dusting herself off.

"This is Mauville City. You must be a traveler I'm guessing?" She asked

"I am." I replied

"Well then. I'm guessing you need directions to somewhere?"

"Yes, do you know where the closest port city is?" I questioned

"Slateport City." I received bluntly

"Okay, and which direction is that?"

"It's right under Route 110."

I scratched the back of my head.

"Uh, sorry, but I'm not exactly from here. Can you point which direction please?"

"It's this way..." She told, pointing her finger to our left.

I looked down and saw a fenced path that led shortly down to an underpass of a bridge, and a lot of tall grass...

"Oh, okay... thanks." I said, walking away

I moved myself back to Flygon, who sat herself up when I neared.

"Yeah, we're not so far from getting to Kanto. Just another walk and we'll be on a ship to there." I told

Unknowing of what half the things I just said were, Flygon simply tilted her head and looked at me.

"Uh... I don't know what half of those things are..." She embarrassingly admits

"We're close, that's all..." I mutter, searching through my bag for some money

After fumbling for moments, I pull out my leather wallet, having some decent amount left.

"I'm going to go into the 'mart real fast, just stay out here for a bit' okay?" I tell, starting to walk away

"Alright..." I'm answered with a roll of her eyes

I step into the place, just to find it extremely cold. I hold my arms, shivering slightly as I begin to scroll down the few isles.

"Hey, couldn't crank up the air anymore?" I ask the only man inside, the cashier

He flips his eyes at me while reading through a magazine, leaving me to freeze.

There really wasn't much to find there, though, as there were mainly just small snacks to hold someone over...

"Ugh, they have nothing here..." I mutter, under breath

Done with everyone's bullshit, I slammed down the few boxes of content I had collected. He glared at me, before running the items lazily over the scanner, watching me the entire time.

"One-twenty-two, please." He spits at me

I yank out my wallet, dropping the money onto the desk. He lifts himself to grab it, before looking down to my pants.

"Listen man, if you're going to do that stuff... Then you should at least cleanup..." He mutters, pulling back

I look down to the big, glossy stain hanging on my pants. I look back up to him confusedly, mouthing out his words.

"What do you mean... by... wait... what!?" I gradually shout, stomping myself several times

"Whoa, did you not notice?" The cashier asks, while I begin to trudge outside

It all made sense now. I mean, I didn't think so, but here I am. Flygon slept on my lap, right? This liquid shit is on THAT leg, and she had no comment about it earlier, so... what could that mean? That means one thing.

I stomp out of the store, angrily calling out "Flygon!?"

But, y'know, life is a selfish asshole most of the time, so I have to go through more shit.

I saw Flygon, yeah, but the bad part was that I saw her for a second before watching her materialize into a Pokéball.

What?

Well, hold up a second. She wasn't belonging to any trainer, so I don't know how she would just go into someone's Pokéball...

Three stars seemed to pop out of the Pokéball that she went in.

Oh my fucking shit, some kid just caught her.

I dart over to the ball, just to be cut off by some older looking guy. He was wearing a red cap, but he glared at me creepily.

He picked up the ball and glared back at me.

"What do you want, kid?" He asked me with a laugh

What? Who the fuck do you think you are, huh? I'm no kid, I'll show you down!

"Who the fuck are you calling a kid!?" I shout at him, leaning into him

He pulls down his head and tilts a hand to me.

"Red, the Champion of the fucking Kanto Region..." He grunts at me

What gall this guy has. Champion of the Kanto region? Well, I'll fucking rip his throat through his asshole, It's time to go.

"That Flygon was my friend, give her back now!" I roar in his face

"Heh, you'll have to beat me in a Pokébattle first." He tells, pulling out a Pokéball

I glare my eyes, before taking out Umbreon's Pokéball and holding it in front of me.

"Fine, you got one mother fucker." I tell, tossing out Umbreon, with him materializing into his fox shape.

He smirks at me, before hauling in another Pokéball. This one opened to some yellow looking Pokémon. Oh wait, that was a Pikachu. Yeah, I've seen one of these before... Too bad it's about to eat shit.

"Umbreon, Iron Tail!" I roar angrily

This guy... he wanted to take Flygon? He can't just do that! I mean, I was just getting to know her, and I... I can't lose her like Latias or Latios did... This is... I just can't handle this... I need to get her back, no matter what...

"Pikachu, Iron Tail." 'Red' commanded, as his pet rat jumped up and led in with a glowing white tail

Umbreon and the Pikachu both hit each other, each landing an Iron Tail. But the difference was that Umbreon was flung backward, with the Pikachu landing swiftly.

What? Umbreon? He's my strongest Pokémon; I can't lose to this guy...

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle."

The rat led in with another attack, hitting Umbreon dead on. As strong as my companion was, he couldn't fully take this. Umbreon slid back, digging a crater into the ground as he was flung back. Still standing, he shivered in obvious pain. I ran over next to him, looking at him.

"U-umbreon! Are you alright!?" I cried out, hoping that he wasn't paralyzed

"Y-yeah... Where'd he come from, he's so strong!" He asked, looking back with a grin

I stood up; answering with a confused, "I don't know why he's in this region..."

"Alright Umbreon, Let's go in with a Quick Attack!" I command, having Umbreon rush in with the dirt below breaking back

Umbreon landed a direct hit, but only pushing the electric rat backwards slightly.

I saw the grin too. The rat had a fucking grin.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt..." I head in the distance

I saw a few sparks crackle, just before a huge explosion sounded, blinding me from looking over. After the light show stopped, I flipped myself over and fell into shock.

Umbreon was lying still. He was motionless, just laying there in a crater a few ways from that Pikachu.

I ran over, I felt my chest stop pumping. All noise I could think of just ended...

I slid over, looking at the pool of blood spreading around Umbreon

"Umbreon! Umbreon! Come on, get up! Y-you can't, just... No!" I cried, stuttering tears from my eyes; "Umbreon!?"

I kept yelling his name back down to him, just to get no response. He lied motionless, leaving me in tears on my knees.

What? No? Umbreon? Pfft', he's not dead... right? I mean, he can't die, he's... Umbreon! You can't kill him, he's my... favorite...

I rose my horrified eyes up to the sky.

Umbreon... I had him ever since he was an Eevee... Heh', He was my first Pokémon. I remember when I found him stuck in that bush, and he just followed me for the rest of the day. He's always been there for me, and he's given me all of his love... But... But... He can't be dead now... He's been there with me for this entire time... It may not have seemed like it... but... he was...

"Umbreon..." I grit my teeth, feeling my gums bleed a little; "You can't die, buddy... You're my... best friend..."

I place my soaked hands onto his fur, getting a minor amount of blood on me.

"This battle is over." Red echoes, placing Flygon's Pokéball into his bag.

I stand up, quivering on my feet.

"No! It's not! Y-you killed my best friend! You think I'm going to just give up like that!?" I roared over, pulling out Empoleon's Pokéball

This man... he took Umbreon from me... with that... fucking mouse... Now he's going to... HE'S GOING TO PAY!

I felt my blood boil... My life had just turned from shit... to hell...

"Umbreon... he... he died for some stupid battle... N-now, I am going to make sure we win!" I called, Whipping out my in hand Pokéball and releasing Empoleon.

He materialized, looking back to me with a smirk. That is, until he looked down to my feet and saw the mess that was left. The expression showed it all... grieving... frustration... then anger...

I was angry too, I was going to make sure that neither the Pokémon nor his trainer were leaving this... alive.

But life is a dramatic asshole, making me think of the worst to come... up until I heard some weak words from below.

"N-no... I-I'm not... done yet..." A young voice stated, causing me to look down

Umbreon... he was standing upright, quivering still.

"Umbreon!" I called down, getting back onto my knees

I looked to his side, finding a large wound where it was. It had closed quickly since the wound was seared shut by that lightning.

"N-no! You're not fighting! I'm not losing you for that Flygon!" I shouted, watching him shake tiredly

"Heh'... I'm not going to give up... 'till I'm really dead..." He muttered, his yellow rings flickering to blue several times.

I felt the dried up tears on my cheeks turn with my head, as I watched his color change several times.

"U-umbreon?" I questionably asked, watching the colors on him shift from yellow to blue...

His posture fixed itself, causing him to stand up taller; "I'm not going to let this guy win..." His colors now changed from yellow all the way to blue.

"Umbreon, I-You're blue... I... No! I won't let you f-!" I struggled out, just before being pushed back by a wave of impact

No, I wasn't hit. Well, I was hit be recoil from Umbreon. He wasn't listening to me, for the first time. What exactly happened? Well, let's see...

I peered my head up, seeing Umbreon fire a gigantic beam of energy from his mouth over at the Pikachu.

"W-what?" I jumble out, watching him fire an immense display of colors to the opponent

After a solid moment of him firing the energy beam, he stopped and plopped to the ground, his colors shifting back to yellow.

"U-umbreon!" I called over, before looking back to the Pikachu... and behind him too; "Holy shit..."

The Pikachu was missing half of his torso and his head. Blood was pumping out, just before I saw it hit the ground in a motionless flop. Behind the Pikachu was a long crater of rubble, mainly dirt and such... but it reached on for miles.

"W-what!?"

Red withdrew his hand, looking down to his motionless partner... I saw him get onto his knees, before pressing his hand onto his now dead partner.

At first, I felt relief that Umbreon was alive... But that feeling soon turned to shame. Nearly losing my partner... I took someone else's.

After tipping down to Umbreon, I ran over to Red, hand drawn back and no words leaving my mouth.

"R-red... I-I..." I stuttered

I saw a single tear leak onto his dead friend, before he stood up.

"You won... fair and square..." He told, handing me Flygon's Pokéball

I took it, before stepping in slightly

"N-no... I... I'm sorry..." I apologized, confused on what to tell him

"No... It's fine... We face these risks every day, Lupo, that's the pain of being a trainer..." He bluntly said, before raising the Pikachu in his arms and stepping away slowly, leaving me alone with Umbreon to stare as he walked away

"H-... How does he know who I am?" I questioned, watching him step away slowly, until fully out of view.

After questioning an unanswerable question, I tilted myself down to Umbreon.

"And how did you kill that Pikachu!?"

He looked up back to me and gave a simple shrug, and sat down.

Umbreon was alive, so I was all-good on that note. But on the other part, he started glowing blue and fucking destroyed a league champion's Pokémon, so I don't know what to say about this all...

After standing in some sort of deep thought, I flinched back then looked down to my hand, holding Flygon's Pokéball.

"Oh yeah, that's right..." I mumbled, before tossing her out of her Pokéball.

After materializing, she had completely no clue what really happened to her.

"W-w-what?" She called out aimlessly

I glared down, dropping the Pokéball under my foot. I pressed my foot down, crushing it into pieces. I turned over to Flygon, who had blue energy appear then disappear around her.

"Flygon, please, be more careful when you're out alone..." I muttered, holding a slanted stare at her

"What... what do you mean?" Flygon asked, obviously not knowing what caught her, let alone what happened in the battle

"Some guy caught you... and Umbreon nearly died trying to save you..." I admitted, leaning down to my knees and scratching behind his gigantic ears.

"I-I... You saved me from getting captured?" She stuttered to me

"Yeah... I've lost too many peop-" I began, just before being smothered

You guys really know what happened? I mean, do you really, really want to know... Well, I saw a green forehead. Yeah, you guys can gave fun reading me trying to explain what exactly happened.

"Mmf!" I grunted, lips stuck against something rough and scaly.

One word. Kissing.

What? No, who, what, where... what? Good Mew, this is really confusing. I'd love for the writer of this to try and sort things out. Oh, what's that, breaking the fourth wall isn't aloud here? This is a fan fiction, do you really think anyone takes this seriously?

Pushing my hands out in front of, me I backed up from, you guessed it, Flygon. I line of saliva beaded from both of our mouths, until I decided to wipe it with my arm and stumble back.

"Gah, no!" I shouted, pointing at her with a first finger in front

Her head slid back, holding a largely noticeable blush and widened eyes. Me? Well I slid my head back, holding some faint sort of blush too. After staring for a little, she started to move closer to me in a slow form. I, not wanting this, pulled my arm up and held it between us.

"Flygon! No! You can't... I can't... No!" I stuttered loudly, my eyes darting to see several people looking between me and this Pokémon.

She tilted her head down, blushing still and digging her foot into the ground.

After being frustrated quite a bit', I grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her down the next route. Keeping a steady silence, I stomped my feet all the way down the route until the town was out of sight.

"Flygon, really!?" I questioned, staring away from her

After some time of silence, Flygon finally spoke a few words; "I'm sorry..."

I kept stomping steadily, not turning my head an inch to acknowledge her.

"J-Jared, I didn't mean to be so sudden like that! I just... you looked so... good..." She stuttered out to me

"Flygon! You can't... We can't! I am in love with Latias!" I retaliated, stopping my pace and snapping at her

She tilted her head forward, frowning all the while.

"I remember specifically talking about Latias to you last night... You should know better!" I continued to yell, aggravated with the situation

As my blabbering lengthened more and more, Flygons posture dropped lower and lower, until reduced to nothing but motionlessness.

"I can't be with you, not with Latias out there like this!" I stammered, finally snapping a breaking point

Flygon just collapsed, dropping to the ground and reduced to a strong sob and a run of tears. She didn't say anything, she just cried at me feet.

And she wasn't faking as I would've expected... she was actually crying.

With a flow of saltiness running through her lenses, I knelt down and looked to her.

"F-Flygon..."

"S-stop it! You don't need to talk anymore! I understand, you're so ridiculously in love with that Latias girl, you know that! I thought I could change your mind, b-but I couldn't; and now here I am, crying at your feet!" She snapped at me, having me step back slightly

"Flygon... I have had this feeling from the start, okay? I am meant to be with Latias, just like you said earlier. It really helped me when you told me all about how apparent my craziness for her was and it's just... I can't..." I explained brokenly, not knowing how to properly reply to her sobbing; "J-just please, cheer up for me..."

After hiccupping for a second's time, she lifted her head to me. With a highly upset look still holding, her lips wavered before breaking down yet again.

Damn, she really liked me too. How come I can only attract Pokémon, I mean, is there not a single human that would just go on a date with me or something? With Latias being a Psychic type, I don't really know how much I can get with her... And... I just...

Damn... Flygon actually looks really good right now... What? No! You can't do this you fucker! You already set sail for Latias Island, Population: You! Latias wouldn't ditch you like this, just for some other guy because he had a great personality, looked pretty good, and was crazy about you...

Okay, fun part starts around here. Let the internal screaming, bleeding, etc. start now, because I'm about to fuck over several morals I was going to hold up until now.

I kissed her. I fucking kissed Flygon. How? I just leaned in and put my lips on hers, she squealed a bit' too.

Oh good gravy, I'm one of those guys that you read on the news. The people who are caught fucking Pokémon in an alleyway or something. Oh shit, no, I don't want that, I can't, just-

Oh great, she kissed me back too. Actually, I held that kiss before for, uhm', maybe like five seconds? Well she shoved me to the ground, and now her tongue is in my mouth. Is it bad that I may be actually enjoying this?

After being immobile for a good minute, I pushed Flygon off of me and rolled back.

"Arceus fucking damn it. Damn it all to Yveltal!" I muttered, wiping my mouth off again

I then looked over to Flygon, pulling a seductive face on me.

"Oh, no. No, no, NO!" I told, back up into the forest behind

Are there any girl readers out there? Maybe? Well, you might not understand the trouble here. The really trouble here is that a guy is declining sex from a girl with an unsteady reply. This is like telling someone not to breath. They won't do it for a little bit, but they'll have to at some point.

So Flygon tackled me to the ground, shoving me against the dirt. I'm not that weak, but she is a Dragon and Ground type Pokémon! My abilities to do anything at this point were limited.

"Flygon! Stop it, now! I am not doing this, I told y-"

She fucking pushed her finger over my mouth, telling me to be quiet.

"You know you want this... You shouldn't have kissed me before..."

Flygon pulled out a smirk, sitting on top of me and my arms, with me squirming for freedom.

"No! No, I said no! I am not doing this Flygon!" I commanded, freeing myself and running over to a nearby tree

She cocked her head, twiddling a thumb into the grass

"Oh, c'mon. You were the one who kissed me... What does that tell me?" She dragged on, stepping closer to me slowly

"Flygon, this is a T-rated Fan Fiction. We could NOT get away with that here!"

"Well, I could just change it to an M-rated Fan Fiction..." She stated, giggling in place

I got onto my knees, pressing my hands together.

"Listen. The author may or may not be into this shit, but PLEASE don't force me into this!"

Flygon rolled her eyes, still approaching me

I think I had no choice. Flygon was set to "Do the thing" with me.

Fucking author. You can't do anything better besides force me to have sex with some Fly/Dragon hybrid, huh? Torture me for the sake of the viewers, what a fucking asshole.

Okay, so I guess that's it. I'm going to do it, whether by free will or not, so I'm going to help you guys who don't want to read the sex part.

Okay, here we go.

The author descends from the heavens and corrects the big mistake that was here.

"Jared, lol, no."

He then returns from whence he came.

Anyway, so I finished the sex with Flygon fairly quickly. She hated that I pulled the "quickie-thing," but I didn't feel like holding up an entire sex scene on this right now. So thank you author for being merciful on yourself, and please don't do that ever again.

So I lied on my back, Flygon holding an arm behind my head.

"You're a dick, you know that." She stated, holding her arms behind my head.

I put my hands behind my head, smirking away.

"You wanted sex. I gave it. Problem?" I asked with confidence.

"You finished that so quickly, I didn't even come..."

"Oh well." I stated, watching the sun hit the tree line, setting an orange glow along my vision.

I slumped myself down, closing my eyes and feeling sleep slowly approach.

I think I was okay with what happened. Not really, but I feel like it could have ended up a lot worse. But whatever, it's not as if it really matters anymore anyway.

I just want to sleep at this point. I think... I think I deserve it... after all this...

Yeah, I do...

...

No, the chapter is not done yet. You guys deserve a really long chapter after what I've done, so yeah, let us continue...

I sat up. Nothing was special about this morning. I just sat up, rubbed my eyes, and looked to my side to find a passively drooling and snoring Flygon.

Today, I just felt different... happier. It felt really nice actually.

I lightly pushed Flygon, making her flinch awake. She stumbled a little, before looking at me. A blush enveloped when she realized what actually happened last night.

"Yeah, that was like the equivalent of rape, Flygon. I said no, but you still did it anyway..." I rambled, seeing what she was thinking of.

"I-I'm sorry... It's just that-",

"Yadda' yadda', It's your mating season, you go crazy in mating season, blah' blah' blah'... Yeah, I know..." I remarked, dragging on several quotes at her.

I watched her twiddle her thumbs, looking up away from me; "How did you know?"

"It's spring time, it's mating season for everyone..." I muttered around; "EXCEPT, for humans... We mate whenever..."

Flygon held that timid blush, looking away from me. I collected myself, pulling up my bag over my shoulder.

"And I also want you to know: Last night was not what I wanted. I am still going to be with Latias at the end of this... And I'm honestly disappointed in you right now..." I stated, glaring her down.

"I-I... understand..." She admitted.

"Thank you... that's all I wanted to hear." I stated, gesturing my hands around like an understanding Italian grandfather.

I began to walk down the route, only to stop a few steps in front of me.

"Damn..."

Flygon peered over to me, then down the route; "Wh-Oh..."

I already saw the next town. You know what town this is? I forget, but I know that it's the port city, meaning that we are just a boat ride from Kanto... And that means that we would have to fight the boss of Team Rocket...

I pulled out Umbreon'sPokéball and tossed it swiftly, releasing the golden ringed fox to the ground.

The only problem was that he was still golden ringed, which may sound weird, but if anyone paid attention when I fought that Red kid, Umbreon glowed blue and decimated that Pikachu.

"Hey master... Who's she?" Umbreon asked, his usually ageless tone holding

"This is a friend who's helping us go save Latias and Latios..." I explained, stopping and looking down to him; "Hey Umbreon, can you tell me something?"

He nodded his head quickly, before I stood up and crackled my neck.

"When you gained all that power from before... you started to glow blue... do you know how?" I questioned, leaning in slightly as we started to walk.

He cocked his head at me, obviously having no idea what I meant.

"So you don't know either..." I mustered, rubbing my chin with my thumb and index finger.

"You never told me what really happened back there..." Flygon interrupted.

I took my hand and cupped it to direct to her, as I muttered "That's because I had a tongue crammed down my throat most of the time!"

She blew back her head, blushing again and looking off-sidedly.

"Anyway, Umbreon... I think we'd need that ability again to take on this Giovanni dude..." I explained, a sweat drop forming on my forehead

I turned my head back again, finding us to be in the middle of the port city.

I trudged my shoulder to someone, asking, "Hey, uh... do you know where the dock is?"

Looking away from me, he pointed down toward the beach just up ahead. I turned my head, finding a cloak of umbrellas and such littering the way... just down to a small port.

"Great..." I exclaimed, rolling my eyes as I began to walk us over

After taking a good five minutes or so to cross that beach, we finally got across to the port.

I could almost hear the internal complaining of Umbreon, but he didn't say a word.

So I took the initiative and walked up to the guy wearing a captain-like hat and a short white beard. I tapped on his shoulder, before he turned around and socked me in the stomach.

"Oof', what the... what the shit!?" I yelled, having the air knocked out of me.

"Ey'! Don't scare me like that! Never sneak up on someone like that..." He scholared, whipping around his tobacco pipe.

"I just need a ride to Johto..." I told, handing him half the remains of my wallet.

He took the money and flipped through it, counting each bill in his hand.

"Ay', sounds good'ta me." The captain said, pocketing the money and starting to walk to his boat.

I looked back behind me. Umbreon's tail was wagging steadily, he loved boat rides. As for Flygon though... she was clinged onto the wooden board while looking out into the ocean ahead...

I leant down to her, smirking a tiny amount; "So, haven't ever seen this much water I'm guessing..."

Shaking her head snappily, she flinched as the Captain called out an "Oi', let's go!" to use, having me and Umbreon steadily move over while Flygon crawled herself over.

Jerking some sort of lever, the captain shot us out into the ocean, jumbling Flygon a bit, having her cling to my leg.

I inch myself to Umbreon, leaning in with a "Heh'... Ground types..."

He smiled slightly and lied back down, nuzzling into a curled ball.

I don't want to bore you guys with extra lines of me sitting on a boat; so as far as the ride went, Flygon clung onto my leg, I think she actually left some marks or something... but anyway, the boat slid into the next dock, having Flygon dart out of the boat and onto the land.

"Thanks." I stated, flipping a hand to the captain as me and Umbreon walked off.

He tipped his cap, before pulling out the boat slowly and turning it to the direction toward Hoenn. I spun my head around, seeing a long length of buildings and trees line up around.

"There are a lot of trees here for a water town like this..." Umbreon said, his tail wagging passively.

I nodded my head, starting to walk to the actual land of the city. Some steps later, you could feel the noticeable difference between the creaking bridge and the solid, unmoving ground.

I steadied myself for a second, staring at Flygon. She was huddled to the ground some ways away from the water, having me walk to her and look downward.

"Alright Flygon, we're not anywhere close to water now... so calm down..." I told, pulling her by a hand and starting to walk

"Ygh... Okay..." She churned, heavily stomping as she followed

I kept walking, stopping by someone.

Good gravy, I was so done with all this direction asking. I just wanted out of this, all these people glaring at me... I just found it ridiculously annoying... But anyway...

"Hey, do you know where the Rocket Corporation is at?" I questioned, leaning into the guy in shades and a hat

"It's conveniently right down this route." He told, happily pointing a finger directly down the middle of our vision.

"Alright, thanks..." I thanked, rolling my eyes for the lack of adventure picked out to be put into the end of this chapter.

All right, so me, Umbreon, and Flygon all walked down the route. The guy said it was right down here, but an hour into the walk and no vision of this place... yeah, he made it seem like it was close...

"Could'da told me it was so far away..." I muttered angrily, dragging my feet along the path

Umbreon and Flygon didn't mind though, they either just skipped or fluttered along with me. I really wish I could fly like Flygon, but oh well... at least I have thumbs...

"Oh great... there it is..."

We found the place. I mean, usually, you couldn't tell the difference between one building or another, but just...

I stared forward, while Flygon and Umbreon still kept moving, visioning a gigantic red "R" on top of the building.

Umbreon stopped and tilted his head to me; "What's wrong?"

"Oh... just... I hope we don't need that blue 'glowy' power of yours again..." I mumbled, starting to walk again.

The building wasn't that massive either, but it was pretty big... big enough to host an organization to rip me and my friends off...

A few minutes of walking later... here we all stood... In front of the end of my journey. Umbreon and Flygon nudged each other, exchanging glances.

"Guys... It took us four chapters... just when this journey began... It may not seem like much, but I really appreciate your help Flygon. Umbreon, you too." I glanced down to Empoleon's and Staravia's Pokéballs; "Even if I only let you out a few times, I even appreciate the help you gave, guys..."

I received a dual smirk from my new friend and my old one, as we all knew that this journey was coming to a stop.

"But hey... after this, Flygon... you can come with me... if you want..." I told, smiling a little.

She nodded happily, before I intervened with an "Oh wait, where I live is in the middle also in the middle of the ocean." nervously laughing.

Her expression switched to a disappointed frown, leaving me to chuckle a little.

"And you don't EVER mention what happened last night... you understand!?" I asked, pushing my index into her chest

She nodded quickly, before we all turned back to the building.

"Well guys... I think we're ready..." I stated, feeling cold blood rush up my side...

We were ready. Inside this... building, we were ready. Most of us were for sure. But what's going to happen after... None of us would be ready for...

A shivering breath and a cold step, I pressed a foot down and began to walk.

* * *

Oh good ARCEUS, we're done! Yep, gratz' on getting this far, Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter that took me about a month's time to do since I didn't work on it so much. Long chapter, expect more.

Latias - Latios - Adios.

-Tcx


	17. Chapter 17: Loss

**Well, guys . . . here it is. Here is the work of a six-month break in writing, all just for me to get better at writing.**

**Was it worth it? Oh, so definitely. I feel that you all will feel the same way, too.**

**This break has also left me with some thoughts, as well as allowed me to reflect on what will come of the future. **

**This will most certainly not be my best piece. Just as the first one can barely compare to this one, this will be pretty average as compared to the final chapter [a long way from now].**

**So, guys, I hope you enjoy it. I promise that it was worth it. I hope that you aren't all mad at me for this, because I know it was for the better.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Loss**

_You know, I was going to start this chapter before all I beat up all these guys, but it started to get repetitive after the eleventh one._

So there I stood, looming over five or six rocket-grunts, some groaning and some knocked out. This wouldn't have happened if they had not tried to beat me with batons after I defeated them all in a fair Poké-battle. Well, I guess it wasn't very fair, since they tried to fight Umbreon all at once . . . but hey, their loss.

My feet began to patter to one of the female workers, her eyes widening as she attempted to scramble away from me. This was to no avail, however as I grappled her uniform's collar and lifted upward to meet eye-to-eye.

I probably looked like an idiot, albeit my attempt to look intimidating. My struggle to keep the girl off the ground and the flush-red face I wore defeated the purpose of my point-making. Yet, I pulled my palm around and pressed into the female-worker's shirt.

_No, I was not being dirty! Get your mind out of the gutter!_ What I was doing was reaching in for her necklace-bound keycard, grasping it and yanking it from its bindings. I stretched a smirk across my horribly-blushed face, before starting to walk back over to the door near the end of the room. My face burned with nervousness almost strong enough to have me pass out!

I passed the newly obtained keycard into a slit of some sort, causing it to produce a tone and open the doubled doors that had stood in front of me.

_Ah, how refreshing is that? I know I shouldn't break the fourth wall as much as I do, but damn, it is so nice to have a writing restart like this. While you guys may not be, I'm pleased that I didn't jump into writing another chapter._

The panels split apart, residing into the walls as I cocked my head with a frown. More doors were in front of me, to which I approached and eyed at oddly. A few seconds flew by, before I took my index finger and mindlessly poked at a button.

As a consequence, mechanical noises sounded out from above. They continued to ring about, until the entrance abruptly pressed open and revealed a standing lobby.

_This was an elevator._

"Oh, that's what this was," I mumbled, reaching in a foot and sounding a clunk as the device filled with weight. A Flygon, an Umbreon, and a human all being on the transport; I could imagine that it would be a struggle to lift much more.

Flygon looked about her surroundings, blinking excessively as an attempt to identify the device was made. She remained surprisingly calm throughout this however, which surprises me since she hasn't ever been outside of the desert until now.

The ground-typed dragon searched her eyes around in an attempt to identify the walls confining us before interrupting the silence, "What's, uh, this thing?"

"This is an elevator. It's used to lift people up and down buildings," I told, stretching and slumping back against the hand-rail.

The dragon's head tilted to and fro, looking about the rather simple area in a form of interest. My interest fell over to her, as this seemed to be the first time I'd seen any actual reaction from her for the time we've been in this building. After watching the girl for a moment, I took my eyes elsewhere and glanced off.

"After all this time . . . we're almost there. Been a long time, it seems" I rhetorically questioned, settling my body upon the cold metal siding of the object lifting us.

"Mhm. . . . Been a long time since you've seen that Latias girl, and now you'll get to see her. . . . ." Flygon's said, seeming to downplay the idea of the other dragon-type.

My foot drove into the flooring, skidding back awkwardly as I hesitantly looked at her. "Are you upset about that?"

She had expected the question, snapping her distant gaze into a sharpened stare and looking at me, "Y-yes! I am!"

I kept a close eye onto the girl, watching her press onto her rant. I _wanted_ to comfort her past all this, but I didn't have a single idea on what to say.

"You're the nicest Human—no—**anything** that's ever given me attention! Of course I fell in love with you! Then I come to find out that you have someone already—and I just—who do I have?"

My eyes drooped down to Flygon, finding that she was beginning to wind my emotions up, too. "Fl-Flygon—" I called, before being cut off.

"I-I have no one . . . no one. . . ." she mumbled, eyes widening as she stared off into some kind of void.

My hands held in place, eyes watching the saddened creature. _What am I to do? Tell her that she would find someone at some point? She would probably get mad at me for saying something that vague. Maybe there was something to run off that. But what would it be?_

My feet scratched back and forth into the floor as I sat in front of her. I palmed to her shoulder with a reassuring rub. "Honestly, Flygon . . . I don't believe that," I began, her teary eyes switching over to me, "I'm not exactly the shiniest piece of equipment in the toolbox, but that doesn't mean I don't have my perks. Seemingly, I've found my perfect match . . . after seventeen years of being on this planet. To say that you have no one out there that is going to come and match you perfectly is crazy-talk!"

Flygon's eyes searched into mine, obviously looking for something. _I was as sincere as sincerity gets, though_. The dragon's head began to shake, palms cupping over her face, a small attempt to hide whatever emotions she had been feeling.

I lowered my body down to her, wrapping a hug around the girl and nuzzling my head down to her neck. "Oh, Flygon, you're so silly. But I still think you have a match out there. You're no different than I, no different than anyone else. We all have to wait for stuff to happen."

Her head lifted up, revealing a rosy-green blush on her cheeks. I heaved my head back over, my hopes going as far as to let her know that everything was going to be fine. Out of my view, she fumbled her mouth silently as she would attempt to prove me wrong, just to end in silence. After I held my grip on her for a prolonged time, she finally gave up and latched her arms back around me, holding tight against the back of my shirt.

Umbreon kept silent, but didn't hesitate to step by and brush his body up against Flygon and I. Flygon laughed some bit, reaching a claw to pet at the fox Pokémon. My mood lifted some, a smile cracking over whatever emotions that Flygon pushed into me. At that, I stood, holding the same expression, and leaned back into the elevator's walls.

"Ah, Jared. . . I don't know what it is about you, but . . . I really like you. Past all that 'love' stuff and all, I really like you as a friend," the dragon-typed Pokémon told, resuming her tall stance and holding at my hand.

Inconvenience at its best, the elevator door opened just as I was about to reply to Flygon. I stared down at the female, before sounding a sigh and rolling my eyes, starting to exit the elevator.

White glistening hallways met me however, and turned me to be rather confused. _What?_ This was what led to the boss's room, at least, what I would expect.

The emptiness was not necessarily the problem, with the exception that there were no grunts to try to halt my plans to get to the boss. Now, I would love to say that something is wrong here, but I am just going to go along with this 'freebie.' Life never does me simple pleasures like this, so there will be no complaints as to why I am not fighting hundreds of low-leveled Pokémon down this hallway.

"My eyes hurt," Umbreon groaned, stumbling about as he eyed at his surroundings dizzily.

My feet tapped at the white flooring, my reflection being visible from the walls surrounding and the ceiling above. While my footing made some form of tapping noise, Flygon sounded a thump and Umbreon followed as if he was wearing cleats.

I barely saw it, but I found the exit at the end of this hallway. A simple twist-knob stood out from the glossy white, being a silver-colored. I notched the stub around, pressing forward into a completely different environment.

My eyes could finally withdraw from the effects that shot off from the halls of this building, a single fist balling up and rubbing over an eye. My body stretched around, before I slumped down into my normal stature and bobbed my head around. Wooden walls, glass windows, and a fireplace surrounded, making me feel in a homely place.

Wooden walls, floor, and ceiling; glass windows with trim around; and office-like structures took their places in the room. I peered down to my footing, finding a carpet under my feet. I instinctually grinded my soles along the rug, as it'd been the proper thing to do.

Something caught my attention however, as a desk chair spun around to reveal short looking man. He applauded with a couple claps of his hands. _Is he applauding me?_

"Bravo, Jared . . . bravo. You've trekked across a region and a half . . . pushed through all my guards . . . and now you're here," the man called, his ability to precisely name me confusing me some.

His form took a stand, palms pressing to his desk. "I must say, I'm quite impressed with what you've done. It's probable that you've only known Latias and Latios for a few days, so for you to put all this effort to save them is . . . impressive," he stated. Black eyes glared down to me, the lined-lights above reflecting off his irises.

"So you've been watching me . . . huh?" I asked, not really expecting an answer, but questioning as to find what his motives really were.

"Hard not to, Mr. Lupo. Threats to Team Rocket's operations tend to be taken seriously, especially as of now."

A tilt of my head was followed with a frown, eyes blinking some number of times. "As of now?"

The boss' snicker sounded throughout the room, leaving my eyes to confusedly wander between Flygon and Umbreon. He seated himself back into his chair, feet swinging over to rest on his desk.

"I would explain the corporation's plan, but I think that would leave us short on time. I'll leave you up to Annie and Oakley," he finished. Two figures emerged into the light, each from one side of the room. Silver-white toned hair took place atop one, just above her deathly eyes. The other had blond-hair strewn over into a bun on each side of her head.

_While I would complain about Annie and Oakley popping in, I can't really say that they'll be much trouble. I forget if I mentioned this before, but I did a lot of off-screen training. . . . Huh? What's that? I'm using a cheap and lazy device to justify why my entire team is ten levels above what they were prior to this adventure? Ah, nonsense! _

"Here to lose again, Jared?" Oakley snickered, leaning against the table. Annie took to an opposite side, resting her chin atop a palm. They slumped over and tilted their heads towards me, my eyes raising as I watched the two.

"Hm. . . . Not really," I indifferently replied, shrugging to the girl.

A sneer sounded out, one of them starting to walk towards me. "Oh, is that so?" she questioned, stopping in place and looming over with a smirk.

I kept blank expression and nodded. "Uh-huh."

Her expression went from twenty to zero in seconds. She formed this unsettled face, before standing back into a tall posture and glaring at me. "Fine," she huffed, "Let us see how well you do this time." She padded back to stand in front of the desk, hand reaching to behind her waist.

Out flew a Pokéball, bouncing against the ground a single time. Its hinge unlatched, a red beam of energy dashing out and forming an arachnid shape. What was red-energy had now materialized into a red-bodied spider with black stripes across its torso and purple-to-yellow stripes across its legs. The creature, now identified as an Ariados, made some form of hissing noise towards me. It crawled next to its master, eyes dead-set onto me.

_Empoleon will fight this one, even if Staravia has the type advantage. He knows a couple flying-type attacks and it would be better to let him show me what this training has done. I still can't believe that I got my team up ten levels in a week._

That's a lot, in case _you_ didn't think it was. For example: say that there's a level sixty Staravia going up against a level fifty-five Staraptor. The Staravia would beat the Staraptor, due to the level curve. Unlike the games, levels have huge differences between each other. Along with this, however, it makes leveling-up a whole bunch harder. When you start to pass level eighty-five, it slows down tremendously. Leveling from eighty-five to eighty-six takes months, maybe even a year.

Past that, Umbreon is just at the base of that, being level eighty-three. Empoleon is level seventy-eight, and Staravia is level seventy-seven.

_Wait a second. Staravia is level seventy-seven? That sounds a little . . . odd. Doesn't she have . . . another evolution?_

At this, I tossed out the two remaining Pokéballs I had. Empoleon and Staravia materialized in front of me, my attention immediately aiming to the avian.

"I can't imagine how this question has dodged for forty levels, but . . . how are you still not evolved?" I questioned, odd-eyed at my denseness.

It wasn't really my denseness, just the author filling one of the many plot-holes inside this story. There will be **a lot** more of these, too, since he won't be able to completely fix all of the mistakes he's made for the past couple chapters.

On that note, I would also like to include that all past chapters have been poorly written, compared to this chapter. This story was created on the note of filling a void the author had about taking a fair liking for Latias, but is now used to record his progress on how well he can write. Six months have passed, and it has really shown how he has grown. This will not be the best of his writing, though, so expect this chapter to be on the lower end of quality by the end of this story.

Staravia shuffled in place, diverting her gaze away from me. "I . . . I . . . haven't . . . uh. . . . I didn't. . . ." she fumbled, unable to word-up an answer.

My posture leaned back, arms crossing as I waited for my Pokémon to explain this situation to me. The girl's expression shifted every couple seconds, until coming to a full-stop and slowly looking up to me. I would have loved to take my attention back to the villainous corporation leaders behind, but I was too interested as to how this plot-hole passed by me.

"Staravia . . . you do realize that your stats aren't exactly ideal for taking on Pokémon of this level. They're a couple levels above you, which would've been a problem, even if you were a Staraptor. But . . . this might make it a bit harder," I rambled, stretching forward and crouching to have my elbows rest over my knees.

With eyes searched into mine, she sounded a sigh and looked away from me. "Jared . . . I haven't evolved because I didn't want to," she told, still staring away.

"What?" I asked, tilting with a frown and odd smile.

She shuffled her talons across the flooring, before looking up with emotion caught in her eyes. "I don't want to, either. . . . I don't want to change," Staravia told, lenses beaming into my own.

I was not taking the situation seriously, up until this point. My expression changed to be somewhat worried, but not upset. Odd enough, though, I could understand. She had been at this level for such a long time, but I could not imagine another reason as to why. It seemed to be a little dumb, to me, at least.

I palmed over to the side of her neck, glazing my eyes down onto hers. " . . . I guess I understand, but . . . we can't go off what we want, right now," I stated, retracting my hand and keeping my eyes set to her.

She frowned and seemed to turn angry, head cocked over. "Wh- . . . why not?" she questioned, wings almost flailing about from her sides.

I sighed, eyes flicking back and forth, then back to Starry. "Starr . . . I know it sounds pretty wild, but you won't win if you decide to stay unevolved. These two Pokémon are very high-leveled . . . it wouldn't be a surprise if they were to match this team on their own," I explained, holding on to all hopes of getting the idea into her mind that she had to evolve, "I'll leave that decision to you, though. Right now, I have to deal with this. . . ."

I stood back up and faced into their direction, eyes held steady. "Alright," I called out, "So can we do this one-on-one?"

Though Annie had been silent throughout this entire discussion, she had still kept attention held, looking over to Giovanni as they waited for his approval. A nod of his head left Oakley to eye-roll over to me, palming to one side of her hip. "Yeah, sure, whatever," she finalized, sassiness included.

I turned over to Empoleon, "Aye, I think I better give Star a little time to think . . . want to see if that training was enough?"

He nodded, smugly smirking as he stepped forward, "Mhm."

I grinned, turning back around, "Alright." I exhaled with a step forward, stretching my arms back with my chest pushed out. They gray-haired girl took close attention over my choice in battle-mate, a laugh almost rupturing the silence.

"That's gonna' be your choice, huh? Not the one with the actual type advantage? Alright, fine!" she shouted, a full-of-herself grin embedded between her cheeks.

"Start now, right?" I questioned, idly placing a thumb into one of my pockets.

The gall this girl had to continue laughing at me was quite annoying, seeming to start bothering me just as she had begun to laugh with each sentence. "Hnmf, go ahead, kid," she down-played, giggling profusely.

My head notched around to Empoleon, as I would figure that a simple flying-typed move would easily take down the Ariados. The only question was what move there was to use?

_Peck? Well, that is one, but maybe we could use something a little more powerful. _

_I got it. Drill-Peck. One step above the normal 'Peck'. Ariados are poison and bug-typed, so they take double-damage from moves like such._

"Empoleon, Drill-Peck," I shorted, head cocked over to look down at him.

Instead of swooping in and destroying the enemy Pokémon, however, he frowned towards me. "Why are you telling me now?" he asked, unfocused from the battle.

Nothing would help except for a small giggle, my palm patting him on the cranium. "You're the faster one, this time. Would be the reason as to why that Ariados over there hasn't moved."

For a final time, he set his eyes onto the spider. The water-type was now dead-set on destroying his enemy, devilishly grinning with his body beginning to lean forward.

Not another moment would pass, as Empoleon charged himself forward. The speed he clocked at was unreal, skidding to a rough-stop just a couple meters in front of this Ariados. He continued to demonstrate his new-found skill, my eyes widening as he leapt into the air with half of a twirl.

_What a showoff, making himself look graceful; he's always a showoff in these kind of situations, like how he knows he's going to win._

His beak led ahead of himself, body picking up speed as he began to spin in a drill-like fashion. For a second, I thought it was funny and ironic how the move was working. After watching him drill into the bug-type, though, I can't say I kept the same mentality.

Mess flew about his surroundings, both exoskeleton and guts; Empoleon was dragging whole body-parts out of the Ariados and letting them fly off into any general direction.

A gasp shot out in surprise, my eyes hiding behind my palms as I attempted to block the monstrosity my partner was committing. _While stuff like this happens frequently, I wasn't prepared to watch body-parts fly about! I didn't want to watch another person's Pokémon die because of my own!_

Alas, I had to look back over to see the status of the battle. There Empoleon stood, wide-ass grin held as he loomed over the deceased 'Mon. It wouldn't take much more than for me to catch Oakley in my peripheral vision, horrified expression stretched over what was once arrogant.

The emperor-bird took a stand in front of me, my eyes halved in an attempt to express my disappointment. "Y-you didn't have to"—my palm rose to loosely cup over my eyelids—". . . fucking do that," I stuttered, a sigh pushing through.

"Hnf, well, that's one pro—" he began, until being cut-off.

"Jared, watch your language!" Staravia interrupted, taking an offensive bat of her wing at my calf.'

Oh, yeah, _her_. I turned about, my eyes sharpening a glare onto the avian.

"_Are you kidding me?_" I hissed, frustrated at the current situation I had been dealing with. My reaction might've been somewhat extreme, but considering all this stuff going on; I believe my reaction was reasonably harsh.

Her head bobbed down low, eyes pressing off to her side as she began to skitter away. I huffed with a roll of my eyes as I kneeled down. "Starry, come here," I commanded. She bound her vision back to me, looking to be caught in a daze as her talons took footing in front of me.

I palmed out to get a limp hold of what would be a shoulder, exhaling deeply. "I'm going through a lot, Starry. Empoleon just drilled a Pokémon in half . . . and you don't want to evolve. . . . You understand, right?"

Staravia looked as if she had some reluctance, maybe unsure as to how she should reply to me. A warm smile cracked over my jaw as I tilted to a side.

"Hey, Starry?" I asked, catching her attention, "Do you think that you could try evolving, if I let you fight this Espeon?"

Eyes slowly projected into another direction, obviously thinking over my proposal. It wasn't wrong of me to ask this, either. She was merely a few-hundred experience points away from level seventy-eight, and a same-leveled Espeon could be the ticket for her evolution.

A flick of her head and a nod indicated that she had been ready. The battle would be tough, though, as this Espeon would have much higher stats than the previous Ariados.

I took a stand, spinning over to face Annie, Oakley, and their boss. Only Oakley had a terrified expression, Annie and Giovanni keeping silent as they looked between the grey-haired girl and I.

"Wh-what?" Oakley cried out, the death of her partner seeming to have hit her. She dropped to her knees and let her palms dive into the remnants of the Ariados.

I felt bad, honestly. I understood that she had worked for an evil corporation and this would stop a lot of her problem-causing, but man; no one deserves to go through something like this. I couldn't sympathize with her though. She had this coming from a mile away.

"Hmph, Oakley. That's what you get for picking a weak Pokémon like that," Annie coldly stated, stepping forward as she casually tossed a Pokéball to her feet. A pink feline formed from the capsule and took to the side of its master, twin tails twirling about as it beamed its purple eyes at Umbreon.

"Wh-what!" Oakley pressed, eyeing up to Annie crazily. If they had a team before, it was nonexistent now. Annie simply ignored Oakley, attention set onto me.

"Jared . . . let me show you the consequences for interrupting Team Rocket's activities," she insisted, lifting a finger and pointing it towards me. The Espeon took a slow step ahead, the lights above reflecting off its rather large lenses.

"Fine," I responded, motioning for Staravia to step up. It was interrupted by Annie's burst of laughter, almost hauling her off of her feet.

"Th-that's your choice? Not even going to use your Umbreon, hm? Too easy!" the blondie assaulted, calling out an attack shortly after, "Espeon, Psybeam!"

It only took mere moments before the psychic beam of energy shot in our direction. I had barely any time to react, but enough to have me roughly crash against the ground a meter away. I spun around, quickly shouting at Staravia, "Get into the air!"

One flap of her wings shot her just above the line of pink and purple energy, leaving it to impact my only dark-typed Pokémon. My eyes held crazed, caught between Staravia and Umbreon. Of course, he stood there as if nothing had happened. "Wha?" the night-fox questioned, assuring me that no one had been injured from the attack.

I collected myself and stood up, arm leaning down onto one of my knees and observing the situation.

Staravia was the slower one in this situation, figuring how she didn't have much time to react from that Psybeam. Figuring that Starr doesn't have the speed advantage, I think I'll have to play conservatively and take cheap shots while that Espeon recovers from its attacks.

"Staravia, spread a Double Team over the area!" I commanded. My eyes surveyed the area, not finding many vantage points that I could utilize. While it was a large office, it was pretty plain in the feature-department. Other than follow this plan through, there's not much else to do other than hope that this strategy works.

At my mention, duplicates phased into existence, flying alongside Staravia. Everything about them was the same, except for their flight pattern. A tiny little army was now under my command, only one offensive attacker able to actually do anything.

"You wanna' play this game, huh? Future Sight, Espeon!"

It didn't take any time for me to nervously grip down onto my jeans, knowing full-well that this attack would pass by the Double Team. Spitefully, I called over to my partner, "Staravia, Aerial Ace, three o'clock style!"

The swarm descended down upon the lone Espeon, all approaching at the same pace. Annie grit her teeth, pointing at the approaching group. "Psybeam!" she roared, the Espeon dashing in front of her owner and firing a line of continuous energy into the horde. Several of the illusions dissipated after being hit, leaving three to dive right past the attack.

I was able to call out which one was Staravia now, since she had been diving at a miraculous speed. Just as she was about to make a direct impact with the Espeon, the avian's wings locked and took into another direction, swooping over. The two remaining illusions brushed over the unsuspecting psychic-type, while the actual Starr had maneuvered herself behind the enemy.

My partner made one last sharp turn, before slicing her beak directly into the side of the Espeon. Her wings expanded, dragging her back up into the air and leaving that girl's Pokémon a critical hit.

Starry hadn't been very experienced in terms of technical fighting, technical in terms of the usage of a specific direction. While she did do well, it was quite a risky move to maneuver herself around the ground at such a high speed. The three o'clock brush was excellent, taking advantage of the foe's unprotected spot.

There was no time to dwindle on Starr's excellent execution however, as the Espeon was still standing. This Future Sight was only moments away, so I had to lead into a finishing attack.

Staravia flipped her posture around, taking a glimpse at the Espeon as its owner had leaned down beside to make sure it had been alright. Our foe still had fight left, which had to be taken care of.

One move could end this quickly: Brave Bird. A Quick Attack would be too weak; if we didn't do this, that Future Sight might do us in before we can take down Annie.

There's only one reason why I'm worried about keeping Staravia and the rest of my team undamaged. The boss has Pokémon of his own. I don't have a doubt that he doesn't. He's stayed relaxed throughout this entire fight, so it's obvious he has an even stronger team waiting up ahead.

I don't know how strong his team is, but all I can do is prepare for the worst and get Staravia evolved immediately.

"Staravia! Come on, one more move!" I yelled, her head strafing around to catch a glimpse of me. "Brave Bird, head-on!"

That was the last glimpse I caught, watching her take high-up into this stadium-sized office room. She clutched her wings to her body for just a second, doing a slow spin in the air whilst preparing to take down our enemy.

Down she went, Staravia dropping towards the Espeon at a ludicrous speed. I knew that she was intent on landing this, her feathers shifting back as a blue lining of fire began to singe the space ahead of her.

"Sh-shit! Espeon, use Psychic and slow it down!" Annie loudly ordered.

_Oh, f-fuck._

The cat-like Pokémon flared its eyes, a deep-purple aura forming around them as it gained focus over Staravia. As a result, Staravia slowed exponentially, traveling slower than gravity would normally allow.

. . .

_There's one problem I've always had about Pokémon-battling. Whether it was for fun or serious, I always hated to watch my partners get hurt. I even hated watching other Pokémon get hurt for what we would call a 'sport'. _

_I never gave much mind to it, though, since I knew that most of my battles have included willing Pokémon. My entire team is willing to fight for me, fight with me; they are ready to protect me with their lives. To them, I am their master. As much as I hate to admit it, they view me as their master and no-less. _

_There's more to our relationships than that, though. They love me, just as I love them. I would die to protect my team, no-matter what cause. They are part of me, and if one of them were to die . . ._

_A part of me would die._

. . .

My eyes widened, watching as Staravia was distilled into the air. I knew what the wait was for, which was timed at the most horrendous moment.

A lining of air revealed itself around my partner, as if she was trapped inside a bubble. Without a second to pass, the bubble closed in. It shrunk faster and faster, until—

_**Boom.**_

I'd been swept off my feet and left on my back, blinded by a bright-white explosion. Everything was a blur. I crawled onto my knees and leaned up, squinting harshly as I tried to wash-out my lack of vision.

This would be to no avail, as I would have to wait for the effect to go away on its own. This only took seconds, but the light eventually shrunk back to a small smoke-cloud that was dispensed into the middle of the room.

There it was. The Future Sight attack.

My heart began to pound vigorously, my hand twitching as I felt my face go numb with coldness. I questioned what had been happening, but I knew it all-too-well. It was one powerful explosion, knocking me to the ground from nothing more than the shockwave it created.

_What would it have been like to be on the receiving end of that?_

I shot open my eyes again, fumbling in place as I watched for my partner. Staravia hadn't come out, though. Not yet. _What was she doing? Was she still in place?_ It was a powerful explosion, yeah, but not enough to knock Staravia out! It was just one attack!

My body rejected my suggestions, though. My eyes began to tear and my body trembled, leaving me to collapse onto the floor. All became quiet and I couldn't hear anything. I raised my fingertips to look at them, nothing but a blurred tremble seemed to register though.

There was no believing that Starr was . . .—not her!

A shriek pierced the silence, almost deafening me on its own. My eyes looked up, water catching at half of my vision.

What I could make out was that the cloud of dust that had once suspended itself in the space above had been aired away from its original spot. There wasn't much left of me to care though, as I had been in shock.

Shape took place at the center of this, however. A grey, white, and red shape that seemed all too familiar stood. _It just held still._

Moments passed, before I saw it take a huge jump up with what could be made-out to be wings, before twirling about and diving down to the Espeon in a dash of what looked like blue.

_This thing . . . what was it? What's going on? Where is—_

Another explosion crackled through the dry air, albeit being much-less violent than the prior. Flames made of blue combusted the area meters ahead of me, capturing the previously mentioned Espeon inside with it.

I took a stand, senses soon coming back to realize themselves. I brushed away the saltiness that was caught between my eyes and squinted over, regaining my ability to feel again.

Embers took place over the crater that was created by this creature. My feet took at the ground as best they could, body wobbling back and forth as I attempted to keep balance.

There it was: the creature that knocked out that Espeon. It turns about, catching me in its view with a cheerful-sounding squeal.

Before I could form an idea of what had been happening, it clasped me between its large wings, holding tight and nuzzling its head into my chest.

"J-Jared! I did it!" it shrieked, lifting its head to reveal a grin.

I stayed inside its grasp, looking at it as if it were an alien. "Wh- . . . what?" I distantly asked, not even directly staring into the creature's eyes.

"I-I evolved!" it . . . told.

_Evolved? What is she . . .—Starry? _

I paced my head back and examined the girl's features, finding them to be close to what would be a Staraptor. A majority of its wings were grey, with a white underbelly and face. At this point, I couldn't doubt that she was an actual Staraptor.

_And she evolved? Well, Staraptors evolve from . . . Staravias. That would mean that. . . ._

"St-Starry!" I cried, matching my eyes to hers as new tears streamed down my flush-red cheeks. My body grew intensively warm, fingers gripping in-between her feathers as I hugged close. She returned the hug, nestling into my grip while she rubbed the side of her beak over my cheek.

"Y-you're so . . . big!" I stated, pulling back to look at her entire form. She nodded with a warm smile, nosing her beak over by my nose.

I let out a grateful sigh, my shoulders slumping as I felt the comfort of being held by my friend. The thought of losing her passed and I swept back into relaxation, the larger-avian holding me up.

_Did I really believe Starr had died back there? Did I doubt my partner?_ These questions couldn't be answered as of now, so I firmly held onto Stara- . . . Staraptor.

"We did it," my companion said, standing back and smiling gingerly. I nodded in agreement, a grin forming over my dazed face. I stood myself, starting to walk over to the remnants of my team.

_She was right . . . we did it. _

Well, that's what I thought for a moment.

I froze in place, my eyes turning over to face the boss. He took a step up, standing with a stretch of his back. Annie had been collapsed to her knees, the Espeon returning to its Pokéball. I was glad that we didn't kill two Pokémon today, but Oakley appeared to feel different towards the fact as she weakly stared at the blond. "B-bitch."

Giovanni took no notice of the two, stepping around his desk and standing ahead. "Annie, Oakley, go away. I need to handle this matter privately," he ordered, both girls quickly eyeing up to him. Within seconds, the two vacated the area in a scramble. Not even an attempt to argue, huh?

_There is no way he doesn't have a team of his own. It could be far-more powerful than Annie and Oakley's Pokémon combined._

My feet anchored my body down, eyes kept steady as my recovering breath settled into a single exhale. "Privately, eh?" I prodded, taking a step closer to the boss.

"You've surpassed my previous expectations, Lupo," he stated, ignoring my question, "I expected you to fall quickly to Annie or Oakley. But that is just expectation . . . which won't be something you'll be able to rely on anymore." His eyes looked down, watching as he withdrew two Pokéballs from his belt.

I was fooled for a moment, thinking that these capsules contained Latias and Latios. I corrected myself though, as it was obvious he was preparing for a Pokémon battle.

How was I going to do this? Starry has quite a few damage points on her, but the rest of my team is doing fine enough. _I'll just have to push her out first and see how much damage she can do. Who knows; maybe she'll take one with her._

"I remember that Red beat you. He almost took down this corporation, too. If I was able to handle him just a day ago, I'm sure I'll be more than enough to take you down," I said, feeling Starr's feathers brush up on my side.

"He did beat me, yes. But you didn't beat him, not fully. Your Umbreon took power out of something . . . unknown. Yet, you only beat his Pikachu."

I raised a finger, correcting him with a wiggle back and forth, "Not only beat, but obliterated."

"You get my point."

Nodding to his statement, I sighed, nudging Staraptor forward. "Aye, you think you can still fight?" I asked, tilting my head to a side.

She confirmed with an affirmative shake of her head, "Not for long, but yes!"

A smirk stretched over my jaw as I took a step back, preparing for the battle. "Alright! Let's at least take one down!"

Giovanni snickered, refraining from tossing in his share of the battle-to-be. His thumb caught a pocket, hanging over as the Pokéball was kept in-hand.

"Ah, child, you seem to not understand," he started, those black eyes piercing through my optimism. "Would you truly put such a gamble onto something that you don't know? You don't even know the levels of my Pokémon yet, but still, you talk as if this battle is yours. A good trainer doesn't fully believe in his assumptions."

"Well, Giovanni, you see . . . I have to. If I don't believe that I can win, I will probably not win, then! But don't fool my optimism for stupidity. I know full-well that you have Pokémon of a much higher level than Annie or Oakley," I retorted, angered from his assumption.

"Hnmf, fine. Let us see how this battle will turn out, then!"

His shout rung through the building as he heaved forth a Pokéball. The result of the red-energy was a rhinoceros-like quadruped. Its skin reflected the lights that had been high up, just like metal would. Spikes rounded the length of its back while white claws protruded from its feet. With a snort, I found it eyeing me down with red-lenses.

_A Rhyhorn? Why would he have a Rhyhorn? It evolves around level forty-two, which is half of what Umbreon is. . . . Why would Giovanni have a high-leveled Rhyhorn?_

"What?" I questioned, looking down to the steel-typed Pokémon.

"Hmf, already making assumptions," Giovanni muttered, eyelids kept to a halved position.

I thought of him as insane, keeping an unevolved Pokémon at his side. Was there any way I could believe that this Rhyhorn was high-leveled . . . or comparable to mine?

Yet again, why am I complaining?

_He wants a battle . . ._

_**So he can have it!**_

"Alright, fine! Starr, Aerial Ace!" I commanded, pointing ahead with my teeth caught into each other. Though it seemed so, I wasn't excited, but more frustrated. This man stole Latias and Latios, hurt my team and I, and wants to battle me with a weak Pokémon like this?

_He deserves to be destroyed._

At my mention, the avian tensed close to the ground, before one powerful flap sent her flying forward. Unlike the last battle, she flew close to the ground. Daunting speeds shot past, an entire league faster than her prior evolution.

Chills surged up my spine, an offhand gripping the side of my jeans. Something seemed off for me; the entire situation looked unfamiliar. _Am I missing something here? _This unsettling feeling had settled its way into me, and I could feel its presence.

The Rhyhorn didn't move, leaving me confused. _Isn't it supposed to move? With such low stats, maybe it can't._

It could, though. Those cold, red eyes pierced through Starry, all the way to me. It knew what it was doing.

_It knows what it's doing._

Staraptor flew directly into where the opponent had placed itself, just to be passed by the enemy. It was a blurred sight, which looked as if it had just glided over to its side. _It looked fucking terrifying. . . I've never seen something move at that speed._

It took a few moments to register, but my Pokémon's form spun around. She kept close to the ground, but eyes peered back in a horrified fashion. Just as I'd been thinking, she must've questioned how it had moved so quickly.

No time was left for reaction either, as the beast tore itself towards Starry. I couldn't even tell if Giovanni gave a command, as my attention was caught at this . . . thing.

Its head swung backwards, impacting into the chest of my partner. She flew up into the air, almost as if she was a ragdoll.

I had no more time to give into this thing, as it had been pressing past the turn system that had originally been in place. We needed a swift counter to get past this . . . thing.

"St-Starr! Brave Bird!" I shouted, eyes wide-open as I kept vision on the quick-moving Rhyhorn.

_This isn't possible. This shouldn't be possible._

With little hesitation, Starry stabilized herself mid-air. Wings flung out wide, before a flap sent her forward. Blue fire swarmed her form, her wings closing to her body as she matched speeds that were comparable to that Rhyhorn.

Even at such speeds, Giovanni's team couldn't compare to mine. She was moving incredibly fast, flames following in a comet-like way. _Even if this is possible . . . it doesn't matter. I know Starry can out-speed this guy. She was almost as fast as Umbreon in her prior evolution, even if he's level eighty-three!_

The world seemed to slow for me, however. The Rhyhorn had taken position on the ground, seeming as if he'd been prepared for the hit. Staraptor was charging in, aimed to unleash this Brave Bird onto the opponent. But Giovanni . . . he showed something that was more than horrific.

He was smirking. Eyes set to the approaching 'raptor and facial expressions held plain. His mouth was arched, a single curve pressed up into a cheek. No words were prepared to escape from his lips, only his attention would be given to the battle.

_What is he smirking for? He isn't even commanding his partner, and Staraptor is moving way too fast to be matched by this Rhyhorn. _

Silence took its hold, my fingers curling as a line of words began to ring through my head.

_Would you truly put such a gamble onto something that you don't know?_

My hand swung around to my rear to handle a Pokéball, motions seeming to still be caught in slow-motion.

_You talk as if this battle is yours._

Desperate eyes searched around the scene, my fingers almost crushing the Pokéball in hand as I hauled it around.

_Let us see how this battle will really turn out._

My body temperature dropped exponentially, as I had begun to aim the Pokéball at Starr.

It was just a matter of who could pull the trigger faster . . . and I lost.

The Rhyhorn leapt itself faster than I could press the button, directly at the already charging Staraptor. There wasn't a second to give to the monster, as if it had moved in an instant to my partner.

It unnoticeably strafed to a side, looking over as it unlatched its jaw. As if the fight became clockwork, Starr slid into its mouth. The hinges snapped together, catching Staraptor between.

One single motion brought the Rhyhorn to pounce back onto the ground. One last moment was shared between that thing and I. One more glare was shared between that thing and I, bloody-maroon eyes shooting out their last look to me.

One last look was pressed into Starry's direction.

. . .

That was it. Crimson liquid flew in almost every direction. The sound of bones crunching down into each other was also quite audible, but maybe not as much to me.

I think I went deaf at this point, the temperature that seemed to hold in my body having dropped to what felt like below zero. Hot tears clashed with this coldness, my legs kicking out from under me to bring me to my knees.

Staraptor's body was simply discarded with a simple toss, the Rhyhorn throwing her body to crash against the ground and tumble to my feet. The beast glared at me from afar, but did not receive the same treatment; my attention now held elsewhere.

My palms settled themselves onto the carcass in front of me, which I found to be my former partner. My vision failed me, as tears flooded and blurred over my eyes; I could only assume that she hadn't moved one bit.

Her eyes stared up to the ceiling, unmoving. _Th-this. . . couldn't be . . . real. This can't be real._ I leaned over and looked down into the avian's lenses, reaching a shaky palm to wipe the salty tears from my view. Albeit a decent few leaking onto her blood-stained feathers, my wrist was coated in the dampness.

Her eyes . . . stared past me. They didn't even acknowledge me. Her eyes were certainly aimed up into mine, but they didn't have any focus. These eyes were just . . . lost.

I began to shake my head; all of this left me in disbelief. My elbows cracked into the ground behind, my body laying backwards into a nervous crawl.

Through the silence pierced a horrendous noise. A screech, which seemed impossible to ignore, sounded from behind me. I took my eyes to behind, the tears inside them making it much harder to tell what was even going on.

_Would it even matter, anymore?_

It was Empoleon, though. Not only was the screech originally from him, but the pace of which the Rhyhorn was approached at was also produced by him.

I watched Empoleon slam into it with some attack—which was unidentifiable by me due to the haziness of my tears. He would continue to bash down all his power against that . . . thing. . . . All the while, I would take my focus down to Staraptor.

_What's . . . going on? Did Starry just . . . die? J-just like . . . that? She's gone? N-no . . . no. . . . That's not how it goes. She's one of the . . . main characters. . . . Main characters don't die. What is this? _

My eyes crazily lit up, my palms dragging me back around to loom over Staraptor's body.

_O-oh! I know! It's just another trick, done by the writer! She's just going to come back alive, just like Umbreon did!_

Time would pass, though, leaving me to continuously stare into the Pokémon's unmoving eyes. _What did I expect? She was crushed and thrown, I saw that. . . . So what did I think was going to . . . happen?_

My expression deteriorated quickly, expectant eyes halving up to water profusely. I felt my arms grow tired, just before giving way and letting me thump down onto her chest.

I buried my face into the girl's feathers with my palms tightly grasping. "N-no . . . Starry. D-don't do this to me. . . . Y-you're n-not dead . . . c-c'mon. I-it was just one bi-bite. . . . You're str-stronger than that!" I stammered, a stream of hot tears leaking into Staraptor's down coat.

Her body was growing cold on me, and I could feel it. I still held onto her, though, unbelieving of the possibility of her passing.

A loud crash rang through my mourning, causing me to look up.

It was Empoleon. He was standing over the Rhyhorn, its body lying limp on the ground. Empoleon had beaten that monster . . . the murderer.

My partner wasn't unscathed, however. Blood stains soaked throw his navy-blue feathers, bald-spots apparent from numerous scratches.

His expression was what set me off, though. The penguin-form's eyes were in worry. They didn't hold that smugness that seemed to always be held. He was . . . upset. Tears had made their marks down the sides of his beak, just as they had on my face.

But that was the last I saw of him, watching another grey shape pummel him into the ground with an open fist. It was another Pokémon . . . another enemy.

Grabbed by the head, Empoleon was tossed over behind me as if he was a ragdoll. His impact against the floor actually cracked the wood, as he was much heavier than Starry.

Before my emotions would kick in as they had before, I noticed that he still had a steady breath held. A whimper pitifully vocalized itself, just as I was able to muster up a Pokéball and return my knocked-out partner.

I turned back over, palm pressed against my knee for support.

"Jared Lupo, aheh, this is my Rhydon," Giovanni remarked, the calmness in his voice seeming to be more murder-worthy than before.

A grey shape, similar to the Rhyhorn, had stood some space away from me. Not much difference could separate this Pokémon and its prior evolution other than a lengthy tail and the fact that it was standing on its hind legs. Just like the treatment I'd received before, red eyes glared out to me.

"He's much stronger than my Rhyhorn, and you might find that to be a problem," he continued, fixing his shirt with an idle paw during his speaking.

I stood myself up, my legs no longer shaking as they had before. I'd still been slumped over, eyes dead-set onto Giovanni and his pet.

"Now, Jared Lupo. . . ."

I noticed Umbreon take a stand to my side, head matching height to mine. I closed my eyes and took a deep inhale, straightening up my posture to a full stand. I reopened my eyes and found a maniacal grin held by the corporation boss.

"Let us really see how this battle will turn out."

* * *

**Ah, didn't expect some of that, I'd assume? Pretty well-written, I think.**

**Well, there yah have it! Chapter 17 of Unforeseen! I hope you decide to stick around and drop a follow, because this story still has much more plot to burn through!**

**[As for future reference, I will NOT be rewriting my prior chapters. This story is going to only be used as reference for my writing progression and nothing else.]**

**Farewell, all you wonderful people.**

**Latias, Latios, Adios~!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Final Act

**Yay! More Unforeseen! It only took 2 months, too!**

**Heheh, well . . . yeah. I have stopped my role-playing jazz, and I've truly found that I'm a tad bit addicted to writing. So don't be surprised if the next chapter comes about any time soon.**

**Still looking for beta-readers! Don't be afraid to PM~ :D**

**Not much else to say other than that, so . . . enjoy!**

* * *

**Oh, yes! I forgot: I have a song for you all to enjoy whilst reading/imagining the fight.**

_**Feint - Homebound**_

**I can't link it myself, so it's up to you whether you'd like to listen to the soundtrack and match it to the fight. Anywhosies: enjoy [heh]!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – The Final Act**

Why do the bad things have to happen to me?

Why am I the one who has to deal with . . . all this?

What did I do . . . to deserve this?

None of it is right. I know that.

No one deserved to have this happen to them—but . . . why me?

Was I really this horrible . . . to the point where I would have to lose someone I began to care about, lose one of my closest friends to the grips of death, and . . . just be as lost as I am?

**It always has to be someone . . . Jared.**

_I know that. . . . But that doesn't mean that it always has to be me. . . ._

**It's not just you, either. **

_Really? Because that's what it feels like._

**You'll understand in time. **

** Right now—however—I believe you have a battle.**

_Why should I battle? Have I not already lost?_

**No, Jared. This is still your battle. All your hard work has built up to this very moment, and if you don't win . . . then everything will be in vain.**

_What's done is done._

**So you're just going to let Starry die without purpose? You're not going to get revenge on the very man and beast that put her into Yveltal's hands?**

_. . . No. . . ._

**Then fight.**

The voice turned silent, my expectant mind coming to be left with an emptiness. Eyes picking up, I looked ahead to find Giovanni with that "pet" by his side.

A foul, vile grin cracked through his following statement as he spoke, "Let us hurry up, child. I have other matters to take care of."

I gripped the side of my jeans, looking down to the two wobbly forms that one could call their legs. They stood still, but felt as if they would collapse.

I couldn't let this man get the best of me, no. He . . . was wrong. In every way, this man was oh-so very wrong. Who would punish him if I were to lose?

My eyes flared, head taking up to a firm and solid position.

"I'm not a child," I told, my teeth grinding against each other.

He laughed, finishing with a brushing paw to his coat.

"Oh, but you are. And like a child, you must be disciplined."

This man was really getting higher on my shit-list.

"Do you think this is a fucking joke?"

"Yes—I do."

My stomach curled, eyes blaring intensely with the utmost hatred a mortal-being could give.

Yet, I wouldn't say anything. Could I even say anything to this? If I had to say something—however—it would be the description of his death.

I'm going to make it violent . . . and painful. I don't care what it takes; I'm going to hurt him in every possible way I can.

With a finger raised forward, I pointed towards the steel-skinned Rhydon that held close to its master.

"Umbreon . . . ? Are you ready?" I quietly asked—tone taking to a deeper sound—with my eyes held at a steady.

"Yes. . . ."

I frowned, looking down to the neon-fox. His voice's tone . . . was deeper. It wasn't child-like as it had been. Had he . . . changed?

"U-Umbreon?" I asked, the stutter in my voice swelling only a small bit.

". . . We're going to win."

No other words would follow his statement, only my slow nod signaling towards an understanding. I then took a reluctant glimpse back over to the prime source of attention.

"You're ready—I assume—hm?" Giovanni questioned, arms bringing around to tuck into each other—crossed around, if you will.

"Yeah. . . ." I felt the nervous tendons of saliva string from each of my teeth.

"J-Jared . . ." a shaky, feminine voice called.

I paused for a moment, until I looked over behind myself. It was Flygon—the one that seemed to be hidden behind the cover of this entire scene. She was standing near, covered lenses flooded with a certain dampness as she'd probably been upset.

"You can win. . . ."

This statement almost made me cry, honestly. How much sincerity held in the sentence seemed to overload my senses. Only a frail nod would be returned to the dragon, before my unsteady skull turned back to the to-be battle. Umbreon was poised—ready to take a command and execute it almost immediately.

The Rhydon held a familiar stance, too—but in a way that matched its body's form.

Giovanni and I were also held in battle stances. This was definitely going to be a battle to remember, as I found the tension in the air to be almost palpable.

The plan for this battle? Try to out-tech the boss and get in fast hits—while avoiding getting hit, too.

Technical terms were the way to go for this battle. I'd have to give exact directions as to how Umbreon hits, dodges, moves, and prepares.

Giovanni wasn't going to give a command to start, but both of us could feel the quickly approaching snapping-point of the building tension.

Were Umbreon and I ready?

. . . To this day, I still wouldn't know.

. . .

"Umbreon: Iron Tail on direct!"

"Rhydon: Brick Break!"

The two Pokémon flew towards one another—a glowing fist and tail colliding with an unbelievable amount of force, shaking the entire room as hits followed hits.

As the first attacks made much more of an impact than the following, Umbreon used the momentum gained from each blocked attack to bounce into another attack. The Rhydon held its place in a wall-like form, its only goal being to land an attack.

Before the first hits even collided, I knew that this battle was going to be a mix for my team. Giovanni wasn't using technical terms, which meant that I had the edge on him in tactically.

Brick Break was a fighting-type move, though. Dark-type Pokémon are weak to fighting-type moves, which could make this battle a tad bit sketchy.

Yet again—now that I think about it—Rhydon would also be weak to Iron Tail. With Umbreon trained for speed and damage-output, it could probably surpass the armor-rating that this Rhydon had.

Umbreon flipped backwards with a final clash hitting against his opponent's glowing fist. He slid backward against the ground, prepared for his next command.

The battle would be even, but I'd have to prioritize the effectiveness of attacks for the most-part.

"Umbreon, hook with left on Iron Tail!" I commanded, a fist swinging around the air to give a representation of my planning. It was an Italian thing I did, okay?

The fox dashed forward, his tail preemptively glowing a distinct, white hotness—just as he leapt to his side towards the Rhydon.

"Rhydon, Hammer Arm!" Giovanni told, his posture showing how involved he felt in this battle.

With a red aura coming to emit from the steel-beast's charging arm, a fist flew around to swing at Umbreon. Iron Tail and Hammer Arm collided, sparks flying off the Rhydon's tough skin.

No attack that Umbreon knew—except for special attacks—would be a single-hit move, but would follow with two, three, or even four hits after.

Using reversed momentum like before, Umbreon bounced his body from the last attack and flung over to smash right into the enemy's skull. It was a clear hit—a powerful, clear hit.

But a final Hammer Arm strike came around to smash into my partner. Just as direct as Umbreon's hit was, the Rhydon bashed into the leading attacker and flew him back towards me.

A gasp shot out as I leaned forward, the well-being of my partner being my main priority.

"U-Umbreon!"

This didn't stop him from continuing his assault, however. After sliding back some ways, the shadow-fox leapt forward, tail still glowing like before.

"O-okay! Reverse-flip on impact!" I would shout, my input to give an attack caught just a bit off-guard from my partner's persistence.

"Block and return with Megahorn!" Giovanni returned, fingers wrung down to hold close to his palms.

"Sh-shit."

Megahorn was a bug-type move . . . that wasn't it, though. . . . It was a_ powerful_ bug-type move. . . . Umbreon and his dark-typing would leave him vulnerable to the super-effectiveness of it.

Still in-the-moment and keeping up his offense, Umbreon flung his head backward to reel at the Rhydon and plant a firm Iron Tail in its jaw. Neither Giovanni nor I could have stopped this attack from laying out, as it caused the opposing Rhydon to stumble backwards.

Its momentum shifted, however. The large horn on the end of the Rhydon's snout began to glow a green energy, leaning over to drive towards Umbreon.

"_No!_"

The horn pushed up into the glare-eyed, glowing Umbreon and hit with a heavily audible force. This didn't puncture his body, but instead sent him flying towards me.

As if I was hit with a massive, organic bullet—I shot backwards into a wall. A loud shout sounded as I was impounded into the room's side. The sensation I had felt was excruciating and painful, making my entire body feel as if I was being burned alive. I was honestly surprised when I found out that I hadn't broken anything.

To the expense of my energy, my tired head bobbed forward, tilting down and laying itself onto Umbreon's side. Legs and arms tucked outwards, leaving the 'Mon to rest atop of my midsection.

"J-Jared!" Flygon shouted out, but couldn't follow as fast as what led next.

A spurt of blood flung itself onto Umbreon's fur and painted a crimson-red as I coughed, a coarseness distinct coarseness sounding off with each cough.

By the time I could tell what was going on, I lifted my head up and looked down to what seemed to be my friend's corpse.

This was it, huh? Everything that has happened led up to this? . . . I guess whoever's been in my head was wrong.

I really did expect that voice to come say more shit like, "Get up and go punch it—you can win," or something. In the end, it was a bunch of bullshit for me to think that I could've stopped this entire company from taking Latias from me. . . .

Now looking down to Umbreon, my eyes watered and a crooked grin took over my lips.

"W-we tried . . . r-right?" I asked with a stutter, burning tears flushing by my blood-dotted cheeks.

I didn't want to fight it anymore. This was it: I lost. I tried to stop something in my life that . . . I really had no control over.

"It's not even the fact that I'm going to die that really bothers me, either . . ." I told, staring into the void I saw as this neon-fox's fur. "It's that I failed you. And Latias. . . . And Starry."

Unlike before, I was still completely conscious—not spacey and clueless. I really wished I had been, though. It would've made everything so much easier for me.

I didn't want to see the end of our story.

**Oh, my child. . . .**

** You're far from the end of your story.**

. . .

Umbreon began to move.

As much as I'd love to go into detail as to how he began to move, I was caught in surprise by the blue aura that had begun to emit from his yellow rings. Fading from the moonlight-yellow that the oval shapes had been, it turned into a bright cyan.

Whilst looking down, I also saw a necklace that seemed to share the same color as Umbreon's neon markings.

You guys remember that necklace from a couple chapters ago, right?

The poorly written chapters, heh.

Well, what do you know: this necklace is what gave Umbreon that power in the chapter where he completely annihilated Red's Pikachu. . . .

_Huh._

Umbreon began to take a stand, visibly gaining strength and power by the second. In my quick thinking, I ripped off the string-bound lacing and rudimentarily tied it around Umbreon's neck. I at least tried to make it so it wouldn't choke him, too—not like it could.

He began to walk forward, leaving me to stumble into a stand as I clutched my cut-riddled hip with a hand.

I looked up to Giovanni, seeing his expression already put down to a horrified level.

"I . . . I beat you! What is this!?" he exclaimed, caught in a stuttering terror. In reality, he was just surprised—I was, too.

Umbreon's paws pattered back and forth, slow steps closing in on the Rhydon. The beast didn't show any emotion—like Umbreon—but instead took a fighting stance, ready to battle its opposing enemy.

Little fucker doesn't know what's about to go down, though.

Giovanni eventually collected himself—however—and took a different posture.

"F- . . . fine, Mr. Lupo. This only postpones your defeat," he told, eyes glaring over to me.

I didn't have anything else to say to that sack of shit. I could only that the silence would be enough to wear him down and make him realize how much he fucked up.

Turning away, my eyes stopped at the sight of Umbreon. It was as if steam was venting from his body.

"You ready?" I asked, one hand caught on a knee for support and the other still held to my side.

He didn't answer, though. He was angry. I could tell.

Umbreon never got angry, though. The world was gumdrops and rainbows for him . . . well, from what I can recall. That wasn't the case anymore.

A sigh came with a nod as I eyed back on to the room. Standing in the middle of it were two Pokémon that had already destroyed a decent portion of it. There was a dent in the wall with splintered wood sticking out from where I was slammed into, the flooring was demolished by the movements of the second battle, and . . . there was blood spattered across certain parts of the floor . . . from Starry.

There it was, again. The tension.

The room began to feel packed, as if something was being led-up onto.

I wouldn't question the source of this tension, though. The final battle was coming up, and when I say final: I mean that it was going to decide whether I walk away from this all or not.

Giovanni wouldn't lead in, though. He stood there . . . expectantly . . . as if he knew what the true outcome of this battle was going to be.

I didn't know if that was the truth or not that I was going to win, but I still had to begin the final act . . . and end this once and for all.

All it took was one command.

". . . Umbreon, Iron T-"

Before I could finish the command, Umbreon leapt forward at an unreal speed. And when I say unreal: I mean that it was really fucking fast. I jumped a bit—even—from the sudden movement, stumbling back and falling down to my rear.

I could only watch as Umbreon took his ignited tail and smash it onto the Rhydon's cranium.

It wasn't just a single hit, though. In one movement, Umbreon slid his body about to roll his armored tail right into the opposition's jaw. With two hits landed in mid-air, my enraged partner landed on the ground, before jumping back up and flipping one more attack into the steel-type's torso.

This flung the Rhydon off, having it crash against the floor onto its back. It let out an angry roar as it took back up to a stand, as the unsteadiness that everyone held had now infected the enemy Pokémon.

Was it even possible to contain so much power? Hell, I wouldn't doubt that Arceus himself would be afraid of Umbreon.

My thoughts were always cut off by following attacks—though—as my furred partner slammed into more attacks with the same Iron Tail. I couldn't keep up with the movements, since all I could see was a blur of white light swinging about.

I could hear the sounds of the Rhydon—though: painful, agonizing screams of an unstoppable beat-down.

The only attack I saw was the last one, in which Umbreon pounded his tail onto his enemy's skull and loft himself high-up above. Seeming to freeze in the air and gain balance, Umbreon formed a ball of dark energy—Shadow Ball, for those who don't know—and quickly fired it off at the dazed Pokémon.

I put all my questions about how he could do any of this aside and just watched. Was there anything else I could do?

The orb made a direct impact, enshrouding the Rhydon in a mist of dark energy. With the steel-type hidden in a veil of blackness, Umbreon landed on all-fours and took a stand—eyes stared down the scene.

Fogginess held for an unnerving amount of time, leaving Giovanni, Umbreon, and I questioning the status of that Rhydon.

The darkness blew away—however—and revealed a still-standing beast. It looked like it was about to collapse, though.

From that alone, a grin formed at my lips. I felt happy . . . for the first time in a long time.

Umbreon wasn't happy, though. He wasn't happy at all.

How could I tell?

Well, when you find out that your partnered Pokémon had been charging up a Hyper Beam—not taking the easy win instead—just to discharge it at the other team, it makes you question the true status of life.

Exactly as I had said, Umbreon had a Hyper Beam stocked up and ready to fire by the time the Rhydon was visible.

_He was trying to kill that Rhydon._

A blaring, white light flashed off and blew away at its surroundings. The sheer force of the attack's backfire alone was enough to blast me away onto my back—leaving me to scramble a decent distance away from my previous position.

I could only imagine the destruction occurring at the other side of this Hyper Beam, since it was most likely built on the anger that Umbreon had felt.

Trust me: I knew that Umbreon was angry. Even though I've never seen it, I could tell.

Plus: this Hyper Beam was much more powerful than the one that was fired at Red's Pikachu. Umbreon wasn't even slightly unsettled back then.

The entire building rattled intensely, my palms gripping down to the wood closest to myself as I tried to stand up.

Umbreon was really doing it. He was winning. As horrific as it all was, he was still winning. He was winning back Latias . . . he was winning back Latios . . . and he was avenging Starry.

At that, the beam fell silent. The blinding light had turned down to a natural, outside-esque tone. Looking over, I found that the entire wall ahead of us . . . was completely gone.

Half of the building, too.

My eyes held still as I took a taller posture, finding nothing but the burnt corpse of a Rhydon sitting at one end of the room.

I could only smile—no matter how sick and twisted the scene was: a victorious, happy smile cracked across my debris-ridden face.

Past it all, I felt like I was about to collapse.

"We . . . won," I mumbled, shakily holding my stance.

"It's over."

At that, I fell backwards and thumped into the floor.

* * *

**There yah have it! The Final Act! It's all over! Everything is done! Jared is gonna' get to go home and umf the frizzle out of Latias~!**

**. . . Right?**

**Heheh, yeah, well . . . anywhosies: thanks for reading! I can only hope for a ton of reviews and follows on this story, as I plan to make a lot of more chapters after this!**

**So I do wish you all a good day, too! Love yahs~!**

**Latias, Latios, and L'adios~ 3**


	19. Chapter 19: My Very Regret

**All right. Listen dudes. This chapter is where the real shit goes down. Prepare yourselves, as the plot is about to go a full 460 degrees around and fuck everything up, so, uh . . . yay~.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – My Very Regret**

_Everyone can just see how "great" of a time I'm having . . . eh?_

"Jaaarrreeed?" A soothing voice called, the sound of my name pulling me out of a sleepy state.

Since my eyes had been closed for what felt like a pretty decent while, I slowly brought them up with a squint—as one would if they were looking at something bright—and found a familiar face looming above.

It was Flygon. A gentle curve of her lips showed a felicitous smile pulled across the length of her jaw. Her eyes—though hidden behind huge, red caps—seemed to glimmer back down into mine as I made my waking.

"H- . . . huh?" I queried, following with a groan.

"You did it," Flygon told, eventually offering one of her claws out to help me get a stand.

A large yawn dug into my fatigued form, as though it felt that I had gotten an entire sleep—rather than a nap. I would take at her offer and sit myself up, before looming an arm around her neck to get a full stand.

Stepping away, I felt a coarse pain shoot through my side, leaving me to collapse back down to one knee. "F-fuck," I shot out, teeth grit as I looked around to my abdomen.

A considerably sized patch of seared flesh held place where my pants had covered. Flygon's claw took to my shoulder, another glance showing that undisturbed, cute expression.

"It's not so bad . . ." she told in a quiet manner, slowly sliding myself back around her neck.

A sigh graced my lips, before I nodded and held a light grin. I'd make sure that I was snug-up against her, before taking a limp forward—Flygon only to follow my motions.

". . . So Umbreon did it, huh?" I asked, looking around the blown-open room.

"Yeah. . . . And now he's taking a nap—like you were," the dragon-type responded, throwing in a tiny giggle as she nodded her head towards a sleeping form.

My eyes followed, finding Umbreon to be sleeping—his rings still caught in that neon-blue aura.

"Heh, good. . . ."

I withdrew a Pokéball from my belt and aimed it towards the sleeping fox, before pulling him into a red beam, which would follow into the capsule. I offhanded it back to its rightful place and placed my attention back to Flygon.

". . . I didn't miss anything, right?"

"Nope. . . . You only took a fifteen-minute nap," she told.

I pulled an odd smile, looking off to my side. It felt longer than fifteen-minutes, but it was probably just me being tired as heck.

"I'm glad you're all right . . ." Flygon cut in, the side of her head leaning itself onto my shoulder.

With a moment of just looking, I leaned back onto her and sighed.

". . . I'm glad I got to meet a friend like you." I said, my idle hand keeping her body close to mine.

A timid blush lit across her already green-tinted cheeks, leaving her lenses to bring around and look at mine. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. . . ."

She took an inhale—as one would if they were about to say something—but only nodded and leaned back down against me.

We would continue to take our slow walk, before reaching the other half of the room . . . which was decimated by the blast that Umbreon decided to follow-through with. Now holding a light stand, I trailed my eyes about to stare about the sunset-dabbed mess.

The sky was just about to plunge into night-time, which confused me since I swore that we got to this place around pitch-noon. Past that, there wasn't much of this building left, either.

It was also quite the mess. Wood, brick, and stone laid out in a mish-mosh sort-of way—the denseness of the materials being so high, that the way from the current floor to the ground outside would be in a smooth, slope-like form.

I slipped my arm out from Flygon and her hands dragged away from my own almost hesitantly. Following, I would pace myself down the slope, slowly making my way down.

My left leg and both of my hands would do all the work, while my right leg was rendered useless for the moment and would remain limp through the travel. Luckily, the slope of rubble wasn't too steep nor too long. In a matter of minutes, I'd have reached the ground.

Giovanni was waiting for me, too—or, sleeping, rather. He was sprawled about the ground, lying in a quiet, comatose state. He would shutter and wake right-up at my grip, though.

Using all the strength I had—ignoring all the pain that urged me to let go—I held Giovanni up in the air. He was actually shorter than me by a moderate amount, which allowed me to hold him right off the ground.

"J-just a kid, huh?" I asked viciously, my other hand fisting up into a ball.

His eyes came to an open and stared down with a dark grey. This stare was different than what I'd expect, though. . . . It was an emotionless look—no glare, no sign of hatred caught in those grey-lined lenses.

I only grew more infuriated.

"Where's that ego of yours, huh!?" My hand would only tighten, gradually ripping the collar of his suit as the moment passed on.

Yet, Giovanni just hung there. He didn't blink, he didn't flinch, he didn't . . . move. He just stared down at me, which left me with no other reaction other than to feel a burning sensation run through my eyes.

"You were so sure you were going to win, h-huh!? Well, you were wrong! You . . . were fucking wrong!"

My arm shook weakly, forcing me to let go of him and have him drop to the ground. I quivered in my place, tears starting to drown down the canvas of my cheeks.

". . . A-and . . . all of it was just for you to take my f-friend . . ." I stuttered, now clenching both of my fists tightly.

He did some motion with his hands, but I couldn't distinguish it.

"W- . . . was it worth it!?" I wailed another time, bringing my tone back up again.

Before he would even attempt to answer, I felt two objects bump into my chest. Looking down, I saw a pair of red orbs—Pokéballs—pressed against my torso. I eyed back up, handling the objects with a confused expression held.

"No." Just one word is all he would say. _Just one word._

Turning around, he began to step off . . . marching away to somewhere in the forest.

I broke down, falling to my parted knees. I just sat there, too. I didn't move . . . or talk . . . or even think. It felt like a century, unending to the extent of insanity: filled with jolts of seizes and sniffles . . . no matter how much I didn't want to cry.

Flygon eventually came to my side and tucked her head under my arm, before lifting me up to a stand. I kept the two Pokéballs in my grasp, still.

"C'mon, Jared. . . . Let's go . . ." Flygon suggested, starting to pull us away from the building. Guessing the direction she'd aimed, it was probably towards the nearby forest. Not like I could care at the moment.

My crying did stop at some point—not for a while—but the presence of Flygon made it so much easier. After a while, I felt like I would just fall asleep in fatigue—with twilight rising above, the various foliage and trees scattered about were lit with a deep blue.

"F-Flygon. . . . I think right here is good . . ." I said, having us stop at an open-canopied spot. The grass was shaped in the form of an oval, only lit to this form as the rest had been hidden beneath the shade of the forest.

She nodded, taking me over to a nearby tree and placing me there. She would then sit down alongside and loosely grin at me. I returned a tired smile back to her, before looking back down to these . . . Pokéballs.

There was no telling that these were the actual Pokéballs that held Latias and Latios. I mean, for me to even think of trusting Giovanni was an idea on its own.

But maybe they were. Who knows.

…

"So what're you going to do?" Flygon asked, pressing her side up against mine.

"I'm . . . going to open them," I replied, attention locked down to the objects.

She nodded, leaning closer to look at them. ". . . Must be hard, huh?"

I tilted my head and frowned, before asking, "Hard?"

The dragon to ground-type sprawled her body wide, stretching about. "Well, after this entire journey, you've finally gotten what you want. It's seemed kinda' long, so I figured that . . . well, it might be a little surprising. . . ."

After listening in, I followed a nod. "Well . . . yeah, I guess. . . . But I'm more worried about you, Flygon."

Flustering like she usually would, Flygon cocked her head about. "W-worried?"

"Yeah. . . . I couldn't imagine you really wanting to stay around me as much with the whole thing with Latias . . . so I just . . . don't want to lose you. . . ."

She tried to keep her wild grin at bay, looking away shyly.

"J-Jared . . . I wouldn't leave you!" she assured, nudging a paw against my side.

I couldn't help but exhale—the amount of stress and tension building around this scene was pretty high, so I think having a nice little assurance like that . . . really helped.

"O-okay . . ." I finalized, before palming to the tree I had been propped up against to get a stand. I stretched my aching body upward, before slumping back into position.

A toss on its own was enough to bring back the two legendary creatures, showing them to me yet again as the capsules flashed in front of me and released two forms of energy. Materializing from the red-energy into the white, red, and blue that I knew the two for, they began to just float a distance's ways ahead of myself.

My eyes trailed along the grass—however—as I limped forward to the two Pokéballs and crashed my heel into the orbs. It pained me—physically—as I had to do it with my injured leg. But I didn't want them to belong to any Pokéballs at all, so it was easier to just do it now.

Then came the moment of truth: . . . the moment I had to look up to the hard work that came out to be Latias and Latios.

Huge, amber lenses matched up—not confused or startled, but distant . . . and lost.

Red paws hung aimlessly, maroon wings laid low, and the mix of white in red that would construct her body . . . kept an unsure posture. Her expression was worried, with her mouth hung loose just a small bit.

I expected a happy and joyful reaction, honestly. For her to not be ecstatic . . . threw me off a tad much, but it wasn't without reason.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that we didn't leave each other on the best of notes. Between Latias and I's relationship problems and her family and I's trust-issue problems . . . you couldn't really expect much else from her other than the exact cluelessness that she held.

So here stood two lost beings, both of which staring towards each other . . . in some kind of stasis. I'd eventually extend my arms wide-like, in a form that would invite her towards me.

And, boy, did she not hesitate on that note. With the speed of a jet—which she's completely capable of, just look at the Pokédex entries—Latias flung herself into my arms. I was bolted down to the ground as my legs gave way, too weak to hold up after the tackle-like movement.

It was one of those mute moments where everything was quiet, but also had a lot more meaning. You could _feel_ the emotions running through the air, which would soon be chased by a sob that Latias sounded, the dragon still held closely in my grip.

"J-Jared. . . . I-I was so sc-scared . . . that you weren't going to come for m-me. . . ." she whined, burying her snout back into the crook of my neck.

Caught in a spacey-state, I brought my eyes down to look at Latias.

"L-Latias . . . n-no!" I assured, holding my arms down to bring her closer in.

No answer would follow, just the soft weeping that would flow into my wrinkled shirt. Her crying felt pretty genuine—in the matter that she was either happy to see me . . . or upset that she could've never seen me again.

I sighed with a gentle smile coming off, allowing my body to settle beneath her own.

She'd eventually bring us back up, my palms held against hers as I took to a stand and she . . . took to a standing-hover? I don't know—heh—whatever it is that she'd take as a stand.

My hands and her paws held between us, my eyes lifting from the figures to look into her own lenses. I could see my reflection inside those huge, amber eyes. For some reason, the color—amber—just comes to mind whenever I look into them anymore. . . .

Latias floated back, letting our grips drift away as I took my step back. Latios caught my attention, however. I looked over to him, his stare on me raising some question.

"I owe you an apology," he told, all before I could ask.

I tilted my head and asked, "For what?"

"For what I said about you."

Ah, yeah, that. He was pretty lacking in trust—in regards to me.

"I . . . really didn't expect you to come save us. . . . In fact, I felt like you were the one that put us here," he reasoned, bringing his head about to look elsewhere.

I nodded, bringing my eyes about . . . before palming back at the air—sort of a "no-worries" kinda' way.

"Ah, it's fine. I mean—Latias did tell me all about what happened in your experiences with other humans . . . so it's understandable."

He returned a nod, taking his eyes away as he seemed to be rather deep in thought. I pressed myself back up against the tree behind, kicking my hurt leg back to a comfortable position.

"Jared, who's that?" Latias asked, looking over behind me.

I turned towards whatever it was to my side that she had been looking at.

Oh—yeah—Flygon. I forgot about her.

"That's, uh—" I took my head back around to Latias—"Flygon."

A frown took over Latias' expression, her swan-like neck swiveling around to get more of a view. "Flygon?" she asked, examining the other female.

"Yeah . . . I met her on the way here. . . . She helped me find you guys." I took my eyes back to the quiet female.

"H-hi . . ." Flygon greeted, waving a shy paw around.

Latias wouldn't say anything back; just continue to eye down the girl. Flygon's eyes would evade the staring Lati, the amount of uncomfortableness visible in her posture.

"S-so," Latios cut in, "Did we miss anything?"

I took my head back over to him slowly, before giving an shaky nod.

"Yeah . . . I—uh—took a little bit to get here. . . . Crossed a couple regions, fought a trainer champion, and . . . found out that Umbreon was a bit more powerful than I thought." I remembered one thing, but I didn't want to mention it.

Now wasn't the time to talk about Starry.

He nodded, slipping his eyes over to Latias. I'd do the same, too.

_And, well . . . uh . . . shit._

She was glaring at Flygon—something that wouldn't be returned, as Flygon didn't have the same gall that Latias did.

I didn't take into account that- . . . that . . .

_Oh, fuck._

"You- . . . you what?" Latias asked, a sinister look in her eyes and tone in her voice.

It evaded any of my thoughts that the dragon-psychic was able to read minds. In fact, I didn't think of it once throughout this entire journey.

No doubt about it, Flygon was thinking of what she did with me . . . what happened between us yesterday.

I'd have assumed that either way. But with Latias' telekinetic powers. . . .

_It all came out to be my one, big regret._

"**You bitch.**" The two, coarse words rang through the forest, louder than what could be said in normal speech.

"Latias," Latios called, leaning forward slightly. He must've caught on to what was going on faster than I did.

In a rush—before I could even get a single action, word, or thought out—Latias took at Flygon's throat. She slammed the ground-type into a nearby tree, holding her well-off the ground and by the neck.

"Latias!" Latios shouted, darting ahead.

He was cut off—with some form of energy—and thrown into a tree, sounding a large crash. Latias had been turned around, a bright, burning cyan caught in her eyes. She'd then turn back.

"**You- . . . you with Jared!?**" the enraged girl fumbled, the tightness of her grip almost visible as I saw Flygon claw for a breath.

"St-stop!" I yelled, trying to get a dash forward. With my leg—however—I was left to drop against the ground and clamber about.

"**How dare you!?**" Latias growled. "**Did Jared not tell you that he belonged to me!? Would you have the audacity to go against that!?**"

I knew what she was going to do. _What else could come out of this?_

Flygon still wouldn't reply, vigorously trying to free herself.

"**W-well . . .**" Latias dragged, seeming to halt mid-sentence.

. . .

_My Very Regret. Oh-so imminent. All this work—yet nothing. To be accomplished, oh-so insincere. Ultimate fate, oh-so cruel. What's left to be is to be; what I'm left is just . . . to be. So can I not say that my fate is not cruel? Oh dear, oh dear. This has come out to be_

_My Very Regret._

. . .

My hand that was extended forward had now gone limp, the vision of the still angry Latias . . . still apparent. Her jaw-line was riddled with dark, crimson blood . . . along with her claws. My eyes stuttered themselves along to my side.

What lied there was Flygon: caught in a twitching, startled form. Her eyes stared up—claws repeatedly flicking about in a seizure-like state,

I scrambled myself over, pressing my hands hard against the ground as I looked down into the red lenses that Flygon owned. Looking lower, there was a huge chunk of flesh missing where her neck had been. Blood ran away like a river, flooding off into the grass beneath. It painted it entirely, marking the spot where Flygon bled.

Latias had torn a chunk from Flygon's throat . . . and tossed her over here. I saw it all—yes—but . . . _did it really just happen? _

Only a stare would follow, as I saw Flygon fidget about in her final moments. She'd cough profusely, spattering blood across my face.

And in that last second, she looked up to me. At that: she stopped moving. A cold stare just to . . . watch me down. I waited—almost expectantly—for it to change. It wouldn't, though. It was a stare . . . that I had seen just earlier . . . yesterday.

A ripple curled my stomach, causing me to lean away onto my back. I scrambled backwards, trying to distance myself from the scene. One tree stump stopped me—however—and left me in a horrid, confused state.

I froze in my spot, unmoving as her stare continued to look off.

Following that: I whimpered. Everything only seemed to get worse. Tears streamlined from my eyes, hands coming over my head to cover myself from . . . everything.

My knees would arch upward, allowing my face to burrow into them and flood the worn, denim jeans with my crying.

I mumbled a few statements incoherently, but even I didn't know what I said.

"N-no . . ." I whined, fingers climbing down to dig into my hair. My body shook intensely, quivering as I thought over . . . and over . . . and over. . . .

I felt a presence bring itself over me.

My eyes peered up, finding Latias.

No more could I press myself against the bark of this tree, body sliding up and arm wrapped close against it.

"Why . . . Jared?" she'd ask, a missing tone held to the question.

_Why?_

I continued to step away, slipping from the tree, but I ended up falling to my rear.

"Why'd you let her do that to you?"

_Why'd I let her do that to me?_

As I stood myself back up, my pacing stopped and I held place.

". . . Why?" I finally spoke, asking back her own question.

She blinked.

I went to speak another time, but I was caught in an upset hiccup. Everything was registering again. Latias killed Flygon, and now . . . she was coming over to me? My nails dug into my jeans, hard.

". . . Y-you . . ." I stuttered, lost in place.

My chest convulsed, finding it difficult to talk . . . or breath.

I took a look up to her, staring into those amber eyes.

"You killed Flygon."

My sentence wasn't chased by anything. Latias just floated there, watching me.

". . . Y-you bitch!" I cried out, voice cracking over.

Her expression turned lost and confused, causing her to float back some bit. "What?" she asked.

"I can't believe . . . you killed Flygon!" I shouted again, taking my hands back over my head and looking down.

_It looked as if she felt entitled to killing her._

"I . . . I crossed regions for you!" I yelled, taking my eyes to hers.

Her ears flattened as she looked away, head tucking down some.

"I risked everything I had for you!"

". . . One of my closest friends **died** for you!"

Latias' form would only degrade, caught off by my rage.

"And **this** is how you repay **us**!?" I shouted, leaning forward with a clear stream of tears falling into the grass.

"J-Jared . . ." she'd call, pawing forward.

"Fuck you! I don't want anything to do with you!" I coarsely told, hitting away her paw and stepping back.

Emotion finally stirred in her, expression almost in disbelief. _Is that what it took to make her feel my pain?_

Yet, here I was: lost.

She wouldn't say anything else—same for me.

So I picked a direction . . . and ran.

_My Very Regret._

* * *

**Heh, yeah.**

**Funsies.**

**:D**

**-TCX~.**


	20. Chapter 20: Rain

Another chapter, eh~? Well, o' course! This one's kinda' just filler, so there's not so-so much stuff like there usually is. Kinda' needs to take a break, to be honest :P

So here it is! Enjoy-ish!

* * *

**SUGGESTED TRACK FOR THIS CHAPTER: **C418 - Living Mice

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Rain**

_Rain, huh?_

A drop spot itself onto my right cheek, causing me to take a finger and rub over the wetted spot as my eyes stared upward. A gray sky reflected off the dark-brown lenses I would call "mine," an assortment of raindrops trickling into my frizzed, dirty brown hair, and a sigh slipping from my lips as I looked back down.

I had been walking for a day. I haven't stopped walking since . . . hours ago. I felt like I was going to pass out.

A cave had been nearby, to which I took upon and stepped on over to. The rain began to harden in pattern, matting the outside dirt with wetness.

My back pushed up against the wall of the cave and held, eventually letting my body slide down to sit along the ground.

And throughout this all, my eyes could only hold at a half-lidded form. My expression was blank—I would think—and my body was limp.

Rain would just fall. There wasn't much else to it. The ground turned soaked, while I was dry inside this cave.

I searched eyes around to the inner-depths of the cave, finding it to be poorly lit and rather dark.

The only thing on my mind was what happened in the last time I was in a cave. _Who I was with._

My legs took up and stood higher, an exhale pressing against my depressive form. A step forward would be followed, taking me deeper into this cave.

No voice inside my head—something I didn't expect. Yet again, what would this voice say? . . . The voice was feminine in tone, so I could refer to it as a "she."

All I was left with was my thoughts and my thoughts alone.

And my thoughts were about how much I just . . . hate . . . myself.

Not Latias. I can't even feel anything towards anyone but myself. Could there be anyone else to blame? Had I not taken Flygon into this whole thing, she would've still been alive . . . and if I didn't even go after Latias . . . Starry would still be around to talk me through stuff like this.

Yet, I wasn't upset. I didn't have any motive to turn emotional; I was just broken, it seemed.

I held my palms along the cave's walls and dragged them along, slowly trudging in.

Starry is dead . . . Flygon is dead . . . Latias killed Flygon . . . and Giovanni killed Starry.

And I still can't figure out what makes me more upset.

For now—however—I would trip forward a bit, without falling, and stumble into a larger room. I looked about, finding it to be quite similar to that one . . . back in the desert.

Memories. Memories I don't want to remember. That's what my head is filled with right now. If I could just forget . . . and get back to my life.

But I couldn't do that—never again. With Starry and Flygon gone . . . parts of my life are gone.

. . .

Just like the prior cave, a Pokémon had been inside it. Though not encased in a tomb-like spot as the other had been, there was a rather huge, golem-looking form in the middle of it.

Red lights lit up, leaning around to face towards me. They obviously belonged to the Pokémon, which wouldn't be hard to identify as another "Regi."

It took slow steps towards me, thumping against the ground in a display of its weight. The closer it came to me, the more I saw of it. Steel plates surrounding its darker body were all I could make of it, however. With large arms reaching down to the ground, shorter legs holding firm, and a rounded shape claiming the spot as both its head and torso, it looked down to me.

The steel it had, though. That Rhyhorn was all that came to mind. I only stared, before taking my lenses up to match the red lights above.

"Jared Lupo," it called.

No other reaction was taken by me—other than a slow blink.

Its expression took taller, stepping back a couple feet's way, yet still close to me.

"I take it that the end of your first journey is over," it stated, body unmoving.

I only let over a slow nod.

"Then I must apologize . . . for your loss." Its body shifted some. "But you're not done yet."

This thing obviously knew what was going on—unlike the other golem—but its last statement almost made me uneasy.

"If you would like to separate your journeys into parts, you may call this 'part two.'"

It had my attention.

"I am Registeel, the second legendary golem for you to encounter. Like Regirock, I offer you foresight and a gift."

"He didn't tell me all of this was going to happen," I told, a raspy tone to my phrasing.

"For good reason. Had you known that you would have lost everything in such a way, you probably wouldn't have gone over for Latias."

With an exhale and small shake of my head, I stared down this creature.

"He could have told me what the function of this necklace was. He could have told me to avoid anything with Flygon—albeit the fact that I wasn't even with Latias. . . ."

I cracked my neck to a side.

"Yet, here we are."

"It is all your fate, Jared-"

"Stop with that bullshit. Fate is nothing more than a way for you idiots to justify the future."

It turned silent.

"Wouldn't it just be easier for me to not do anything? This 'second part' of my life thing . . . sounds pretty risky. In fact, it's probably riskier than what I just did-"

"It is."

"Then why would I go?" I asked, notching my head over with a blank expression.

"That . . . is something I cannot tell you."

More of _this _bull—just like the Regirock.

"That is something you must find for yourself," it added.

My thoughts took to a cease, my head tilting over.

". . . I think I would prefer if I were to just stay back at my apartment. . . ."

"Then that is your choice."

The mood held its silence, leaving me to look up to this "thing." Soon after, it would retrieve some long-shaped object from behind itself.

It offered it forward, left for me to take into my hands and hold.

Leather was wrapped around something somewhat heavy, but not necessarily weighted. The form was just around four feet long—altogether—and at the end of it was a pole-like protrusion.

The Registeel just watched me.

I placed a hand on the end of the object, before pulling on that spot and slipping out a length of metal. The leather fell to the ground while I tilted my head, examining the item.

It was a sword.

The reflection of myself was almost too clear, with a white shade to the blade. The handle was wrapped in some fine material that I couldn't identify, being topped off with a guard—not being much of a guard as it was just about the width of the blade—that had a dark-blue gem in the middle-part of it.

My eyes continued to look over and over the thing, before I leaned down and picked up the leather piece—a sheath—and slipped the weapon back into its original place.

After, I would place the sword back into the Regi's grasp.

"I'm not interested," I told, having my hands flop to my sides as I took a step back.

". . . Jared, this is something you must do."

"Says who? You?"

I waited for a response—one I wouldn't get.

"I'm sorry, but my fate doesn't lie with any of this. Whatever stuff you have going on . . . I don't want a part of," I continued, eyeing the creature whilst turning my body around some.

". . . So be it."

It took its steps back into the darkness, leaving me to go back to the front of this cave.

I leaned against the side and watched the rain—watching it lighten up at a slow pace. I had all the time in the world to wait, so it was fine.

No thoughts of my own would trail back to that Regi, even if it was still inside the same cave with me.

My expression held still, keeping a definite blankness to it throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

Depression! Swords! Legendary golems! Just a ton of fun for Jaroodle over here~!

Please drop a review on the story~! Any criticism is openly accepted and welcomed!

Love yahs~!

-TCX


	21. Chapter 21: The Drunk

Some title, eh~?

Well, yeah, next chapter is here~!

I don't have much else to say about it, though. . . .

So, uh, enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Drunk**

_Bottoms up—eh?_

With a shaking motion, I peered a single eye into the middle-part of my in-hand bottle, before sighing and letting it fall onto the floor. It clinked about some bit, rolling off to wherever the other ones were.

A sleepy look was caught in my bagged eyes, holding true as I sank my face into the cushioned bed I was on.

Looking to my left and right, it wouldn't be hard to miss the numerous bottles that littered the ground—probably 10 or more—certainly completely empty.

My blank expression stood for a second, staring about. In front of me were Empoleon and Umbreon, both lying down asleep on the couch opposite-sided from the bed. No amount of strength I had could keep me from planting back down into my cushioning.

The room I had been in was my apartment. Unlike what I would usually keep to, the place had trash scattered all about. It was about a week's worth of wine bottles, food scraps, and anything else that would decide to crawl onto the carpet.

At this point, I probably blacked out—which was short-lived, as it was interrupted rather quickly.

My head took a look up, aimed towards the door. A definite knocking sounded, which would have me take a slow blink.

Whoever it was could go fuck off.

But the knocking would continue, which would eventually get me to stand up. Well, maybe not stand . . . but stumble. Drunk-legs weren't something meant to be used, y'know?

Eventually, I made way to this door. Palms pressed against the side, I tugged on the golden knob in the midsection of the door and pulled out an opening.

Behind it was a sight I really didn't expect to see.

Blond hair, a red-striped white polo, and unforgettable eyes that held to an orange tint: there stood my old friend, Barry.

My expression shifted down.

"Oh . . ." I murmured, eyes looking to his own. "H-hey. . . ."

"Jared?" Barry called, bringing all of his attention to my appearance . . . which probably wasn't in the best shape. ". . . Are you drunk?"

I turned silent, taking my sight down to my feet.

In a matter of seconds—or even less—Barry butt in past me, leaving me to stumble back as he looked around my sorrow-ridden apartment.

"Wh-what's all this?" he asked.

". . . Rough week."

Without any invitation, the blond began to pace his way around the room.

"Of all people . . . you were the one to drink?" he queried, looking behind and towards me.

"W-well. . . ."

I would let him continue his stroll—or whatever the hell it was—and bring myself over to my messy bed, before slumping into it and sinking in.

"Jared . . .? What happened?"

Not a word would slip from my mouth, as I felt the suppressed pain I had been holding back for the past week resurface.

". . . Jared?"

"Staravia died."

He let on a slow blink, which would be followed a slow, worried blink.

"Sh-she did?"

My silence would only continue.

"Oh. . . . H- . . . how?"

My lenses turned back around to meet up with his own.

He had to get an explanation. But with what happened . . . I don't think it'd be all that sensible.

I opened my mouth in preparation to say something, before sinking back as I hadn't found any good way to explain the situation . . . without suspicion, that is.

Barry's puzzled expression would only push at me more. I had to answer him—some way.

"B-Barry. . . . For you to understand, you need to know the entire story first," I told.

Blond hair shifted to its side as he cocked his head over.

"But you can't tell anyone. It'll put . . . someone I know in danger."

Had I really cared about that someone, anyways? It felt like I was still trying to be nice, though I was stabbed in the back in such a blatant, unforgivable way.

". . . It's that big, huh?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. . . ."

He took into some thought, before nodding.

"All right."

The words would be able to come out right this time—even if I was drunk or not. The entire story of how I got to here and how I fell from here . . . would be able to be summarized in one sitting. . . .

_Damn._

"So—as I've told you—I was given a free-stay at Alto Mare. Everything seemed just about fine, but the real problem was that it was funded by a corporation called 'Team Rocket.' Well, a few days into my stay, I meet this girl and go on a date with her—remember that? It didn't go well—in case you were wondering. But on that same night, Team Rocket rings me up on the phone and asks for me to help them find a Pokémon named 'Latias'. . . ."

At this point in the story, Barry's eyes took to a squint—but I wasn't interrupted.

"I go out with them later and find my date from before. Somehow, she turns out to be Latias, to which I cut into Team Rocket's plan and save her. Not much after that happens until a few days later, where Latias and her brother, Latios, are kidnapped. I end up traveling through the regions to get to their base—which I don't even know how I found out where the base was, so that's a plot-hole in this book—and battling the big boss behind it all. . . ."

I pulled into a silence, but only for a second.

"I ended up beating him, but . . . Starry died in the midst of it. . . ."

Barry's eyes were held solid, staring at me. There wasn't any hint of compassion pressed towards me, which I would raise question to as I frowned back over to him.

"So you know of Latias and Latios?" he questioned.

I took an odd expression, before nodding.

". . . And you were the one who saved them from getting kidnapped?"

My form kept still, only faint nods given to him.

". . . You're telling me that you were the one that got them back from Team Rocket!?" Barry shouted aloud, the suddenness of his loudness catching me off-guard.

"Wh-what're you going on about?"

"She wouldn't even tell us what the hell happened back there!" he rambled, still being quite loud.

Now—if I heard correctly—not only did Barry know and talk to Latias . . . but there were more?

"Us? Who's 'us'?"

He palmed off at me. "N-no one. . . ."

"And how the hell do you know Latias!?" I asked, definitely lost in this situation.

"I- . . . I can't say."

"What? Why?"

Barry slanted his jaw, looking away.

"It's just because . . . I really can't tell."

I took on a slow flash of my eyelid, before pushing at his arm.

"I just told you all of that, and now you're not going to tell me how you know her?"

His eyes took low, before he nodded.

"I can't; I'm sorry."

I wanted to beat the truth out of him, really. But I would only sigh, as I was fairly powerless to the entire act going on.

". . . Fine—all right."

We would both keep quiet for the moment, eyes taking around in an idle manner.

". . . Pretty wild that you know about Latias and Latios, though. . . ."

"Same for you."

"Man, we don't . . . even . . ." Barry dragged off, seeming to be at a loss for words.

"What's that?"

A pointed finger guided my clueless eyes, bringing over to some object in the corner of my room.

Now remember: I left that damn sword back in the cave, last chapter.

And here it was: the same sword was leaned up against my dresser.

"Wh- . . . what?" I mumbled quizzically.

Orange-eyes—it's still Barry—would take innocent steps over to the blade, picking it up and sliding it from its leather bindings.

"I didn't know you collected swords too!" he exclaimed, before taking a slow swing about the free space around him.

I only say with a drool-dribble stringing from my open, lower lip.

"W-woah. . . . This thing is light . . . but not flimsy. . . ."

_How the hell did that thing get into my apartment?_

"Jared?" Barry asked, still taking the straight-edged, double-sided sword and twisting it to and fro.

My attention snapped over to him.

"Huh?"

"Where'd you get this?"

I kept silent, unsure as to how to answer him.

With all the bizarre stuff I've already told him, it would probably be a believable statement if I told him that it magically appeared in my room . . . eh?

"I . . . was given it in a cave," I answered.

"Given? By who?"

". . . A legendary Pokémon . . . by the name of 'Registeel'."

Barry stopped in place, staring forward with a wrinkle caught in his forehead.

"Registeel?"

I nodded, to which was followed by the capture of my sight to his own.

"You're not lying to me, right?"

"I'm not lying at all. A week ago, I stumbled into a cave and it gave me that thing."

Either way—even if I had said that it just appeared inside my room when I had left it back—it wouldn't change what would follow next.

"Jared. . . ."

"I need you to come with me."

* * *

Reviews, follows, favorites . . . hell, I'll even answer some questions if anyone has 'em~!

Hope yah enjoyed reading the story~!

-TCX


	22. Chapter 22: The Real Legend

They say . . . that the very next day, there was another chapter. . . .

Oh, wait, that's not just a legend.

More chapters! More Unforeseen! More confusion that is only going to be justified in the upcoming chapters!

Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 22 – The Real Legend**

_Wibbly wobbly legs, impaired vision, and a screaming blond kid who drags you around town. Gee, sounds like fun._

_ Oh, wait._

That was exactly the case that had been going on here. Though my drunkenness had started to dissipate, I was left to stumble around the busy streets of Alto Mare with my dear friend, Barry.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked, still lost as he hadn't said anything else other than to come with him—which does sound sketchy, but, yet again, my story was pretty sketchy too.

"You'll see," he answered, a serious tone caught in his voice.

A puzzled frown held for my expression, as I hadn't seen this side of Barry—ever. . . . I'm almost positive that he's a peppy, energetic ass-hat who likes to wake people up at nine in the morning.

Maybe I've just never seen him in a serious situation.

In a near moment's notice, he halted the both of us. Where we stood was in a clearer spot—as far as pedestrians go—but there wasn't any lack of buildings around. In front of us, though, stood a larger than usual, red-brick building. It looked similar to a museum, with the huge pillars supporting the small roof out front. A good set of thirty or so steps led up to the wooden doors, to which Barry began to lead through.

"What is this place?" I asked, following behind him steadily.

"You'll see in a moment."

Indirectness. . . . This is the kind of stuff that pisses me off, y'know—being as worthy as a foot down the colon or a fist in the esophagus, like any other impolite bullshit.

He continued to lead, not changing in pace one bit. We pushed past the wooden doors—which didn't creak, to my surprise—and into a lobby-like spot.

A red carpet donned itself inside a darker-blue one, allowing an assortment of chairs and a front-desk to lay themselves atop the intricate design.

"Stay here—I'll be right back," Barry told, shuffling off into some door. Yes, he had that sword, too.

Now—rather than be a normal person—I took the hipster way and leaned up against a wall. Mind you, there were plenty of empty chairs.

It felt like an empty building, too.

Between the multiple, open doorways that lead into massive rooms, it really confused me why there wasn't a single other person in here.

From what it looks like, it's probably a library. Yet, I don't see any books or bookshelves. The rooms were filled with tables, chairs, and anything else that could complete a twenties-era place. I really don't know what the place is, but that's probably just the drunk in me being blindfolded again or something.

Minutes passed over, which left me into a rather bored state. I finally took on a chair and propped out wide, legs kicked over and body leant back.

What was Barry doing, anyway? He took that sword from earlier with him . . . so it has to be something involving that. . . .

But what?

. . . Maybe it's just one of his stupid sword-collector things. I mean—at best—that's all it could be.

_**Yeah, let's go with that.**_

And there's that voice . . . again. . . .

I give up. It's not something of my imagination. It's not someone nearby. Shit, if anything, it sounds like someone's sitting _inside_ my head.

I guess it's just normal, now.

_Who are you?_

_**The real question here—hon—is: who are you?**_

I took to a frown, staring off as I had this mental conversation.

_What?_

_**Do you really know who you are?**_

_. . . Yes? That's kinda' a dumb question, don't'cha think?_

_**Not as much as it seems.**_

_Seriously—who are you? You're not my subconscious; you're not my own thoughts; who are you and how the hell did you get in my mind?_

_**Ah, you'll see.**_

_I don't have the time to "see." I want to know—now._

_**Once you find the last Regi—Regice—you'll know.**_

_I'm not going after another damn R-_

Barry cut into my thoughts. No, he wasn't in my mind. He just pushed back into the room. He had someone with him, too.

I looked up towards him and held an unready expression, as I hadn't been very expectant of this his appearance.

"Jared Lupo, hm?" a dark, short-cut haired man rhetorically called. He walked up over to my feet, standing in a tall posture. Black eyes traced my form, seeming to be at a loss for any life existing inside this person. He was sort-of tall, standing at some height below my own—I'm 5'10, for those who don't know. The long coat that he had on reached down to his shins, brightening his appearance with a flat white—engravings included around the parts of it. From what I saw, the engravings were in the forms of eyeballs.

"Uh . . . yes?" I answered.

"And you said that this blade was given to you by Registeel, hm?" he continued, not leaving a pause between his words.

I let my own pause stand, though. I wouldn't save the time to take a nod, as this man seemed rather . . . serious—in the way Barry had been.

"Yeah . . . ?"

His eyes took to a quiet stare, examining over my body—but, primarily, my eyes.

And then he leaned over to sniff me. Yeah—that's right—he sniffed me.

_Is it really that fucking bad?_

He didn't say anything, though, just eye me over a couple times whilst brushing a palm over his nose.

"This is the Shadow Fox, huh?" he mumbled in a low, sarcastic tone.

. . . _Shadow Fox? What's that?_

"Name's Ben—Benjamin Manacker. I'm head of Blades, so it's probably best that you get acquainted with me," he told, stepping back a few feet. "Come with us . . . if you can."

I frowned, before shambling over to a stand and following behind Barry and this Benjamin guy—the two walking over into another direction.

"Blades?" I called.

"Yes—a corporation made for the security of the world."

Corporation? Oh—for the love the fact that jet fuel can't melt steel beams—what the hell is with all these corporations!?

". . . Can you clarify that a bit more?"

"I can't make any of this clearer than if you were just see it all for yourself. Wait."

For a stranger, this guy was being pretty straightforward and . . . rude? I don't know what it was about him, but the sheer disregard he seemed to have towards any living object to ever grace their breath along the canvas of this earth . . . was almost staggering.

Not as staggering as drunk-legs, though. He probably knew that, too.

Taking his advice, I turned silent. I mean, I'd usually be very patient in these kinda' situations. But there was too much stuff to not be a little . . . anxious. I really don't even know what the hell I'm doing here—still.

A crackling noise shot through the air, which would be caused by the grip of the Ben-dude's shoulder. There was some device—a black box—that he pressed on, which he would then speak to.

"All members to the meeting room—immediately. _Shadow Fox has come_," loudspeakers rang, louder than what I could hear of Ben.

_What is this Shadow Fox thing?_

_**Are you still sure you know who you are, Jared Lupo?**_

The mind-invading voice spoke again, this time pushing at my mind in a more effective manner.

Was I "Shadow Fox?" . . . Now that's a silly idea to consider. It's probably the sword—really.

Yet again, why would they need me to come, then? Why would I need to "get acquainted" with this scary-looking dude?

I drew the line on my thoughts, deciding to let time tell and keep my patience in check.

Whatever was going on would need to happen on its own.

Soon after, Barry and Ben had led me into some room. A long, oval-shaped table sat in the middle, which pointed towards a step-up platform. From what I could imagine, this was a small room meant for meeting. Go figure, eh?

There were already a couple of people placed here and there, standing around the table or near the walls. What was odd about them—though—was that they each had some kind of weapon.

Swords, scythes, hammers . . . and anything else I could possibly imagine was being held by all different kinds of people.

My eyes wandered, but I was pulled up by Barry to stand next to Ben. He turned me around to stare over, a squint taking on my part as I looked around the low-roofed, blue light-lit room.

"Just give a minute and everyone will be here," Ben told, taking to a straightened posture with his hands behind his waist.

I eyed him down, before pulling a slow nod. Now watching the crowd fill up, it seemed like he wasn't lying when he said that I would only have to give a minute. Some people came running in, the clanking of their weapons repetitively sounding over in a loud way.

Only moments in, the room was near-full.

"Men and women of Blades," Ben called, speaking in a rather loud voice. "The balance-bringer from our deepest legends has arrived. Soon—within the next year—the Ying-Yang duo will assault Earth and attempt to enslave humanity. But with Shadow Fox among us, he will be able to fulfill the prophecy and save mankind."

As much as I wanted to call him out on being crazy, I was caught at the fact that I'd experienced the presence of a legendary before. They feel like they're in a sense of fantasy—like they're the higher power in everything. So for anything involving prophecy and legend . . . I guess it could be true.

"I bring to you: Jared Lupo—Shadow Fox," Ben presented, motioning over to me.

And there it was. I _was_ being referred to as "Shadow Fox." I kind of got that hint from everything, but it's not something I really expected to be followed-through with.

"Just as the legends have foretold, he has crossed his life with the Eons. Just like the legends have foretold, he has talked to both Regirock and Registeel. And, just like the legends have foretold, he has received the legendary blade: Korinotsu."

At his final words, Ben took the sword he had in-hand and lifted it high, showing off to the crowd. A murmur shifted throughout the body of people, before returning attention as Ben turned over to me.

"You, Jared Lupo, are going to be the one to save the world from the Ying-Yang duo: Reshiram and Zekrom. Legends have told of your coming, what you're going to do, and why it is necessary."

To say I understood half of what was going on was a far cry from the truth.

"Most of this seems very unfamiliar to you," Ben continued, "but you will learn in time what your true meaning to this world is."

He proceeded to stand still for a moment, holding that sword in both of his hands. He'd then extent it over to me and speak, "And this is yours, Shadow Fox."

Not long after, this tall and scary-looking guy would take a knee before me. "And—as all members of Blades have sworn to—we kneel before you."

I would only stare around, watching as hundreds of people knelt down before a seventeen year-old drunk kid.

* * *

I really don't know what you guys want me to say down here.

Well, uh, yeah~! Chapter 22! Jared's the Shadow Fox! Whatever the hell that is. . . .

So drop a review if yah'd like! Follows are always appreciated!

Yeh.

Love yahs~.

-TCX


	23. Chapter 23: Clarification, Please

Remember when I put the disclaimer thing here? Psh, this is a fanfiction website. Who does that?

Anywhosies: next chapter.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Clarification, Please**

The title to this chapter is pretty straightforward. Whatever is going on . . . really confuses me.

You guys are confused too, right? Well, this time, I'm going to try to put all my drunkenness aside and focus on this.

But what I've made of it so far: I'm from some old legend that states that I'm going to defeat two legendary Pokémon. I also get this sword . . . "Korinotsu."

_Sounds pretty cool._

But that's all I know. Same for you guys, too. So—again—I'll try to focus a little bit more.

At the moment, we were all walking back down a hallway. Benjamin was leading in front of me and Barry, stepping forward in a rather quick pace.

"We're going to stop by my office before we leave," Ben told, staring forward.

"Leave? To where?" I asked.

"We're taking you to Regice."

_**What was it that you said earlier? The thing about not going to see Regice?**_

I ignored the words that rang through my head, no matter how much that feminine, snarky tone annoyed me.

". . . Wh-" I trailed, before being cut off.

"Figure that you already saw the other two Regis. You should probably see that last one, hm?"

So I'm going over to talk out my problems to a final legendary Pokémon. _Huh._

"You haven't heard of the local legends, have you?" Ben prodded, a sharpness caught to the sarcasm in his words.

". . . No," I responded.

"I'll let Barry explain that to you, then. I recommend reading into them later, though," the taller man said, halting his walking and turning off around a corner. "Let me prepare, then we'll go."

I watched him step into a small-roomed office, closed over by a wooden door that matched the wooden walls of this hallway.

"So, Jared, you obviously know about Latias and Latios. . . . So, uh, Alto Mare has more legends that are just a bit more significant," Barry started to ramble, propping his body up against a wall.

I followed, realizing that this was probably going to be a long story.

"Back around the first years of creation—when Arceus created the Earth—a prophecy was made. It told of a new form of life called 'humans' and how they would take up a higher stand on the hierarchal standpoint of life—still below the legendary Pokémon, of course. Well, another legend told of two legendary Pokémon that would claim their spots as king and queen of the human race—a kind of vengeance made for all the wrongs people have done."

You guys still listening? I am.

Barry huffed out tiredly, before taking another inhale to continue his speech. "All our legends and history ends at that point, but there was one more that could be even more crucial than that story. It told of a human under the name of 'Shadow Fox,' and how he would stop the two legendary Pokémon from taking the human race. Beyond that, the legend says that his story goes beyond those two Pokémon . . . but it doesn't say anything after that."

My eyes took elsewhere, staring off. "Well, gee, that's a handful. . . . And you guys think that it's me?"

Barry lightly nodded. "The legend said that the Shadow Fox would involve himself with the Eon Pokémon—Latias and Latios—which is something you did. He would also converse with Regirock, Registeel, and Regice—the three legendary golems. You haven't talked to Regice yet, but we're about to go there. . . . Oh, and finally: you received the legendary blade, 'Korinotsu.'"

". . . Huh."

You guys got that all down?

Basically: I'm derived from some ancient prophecy in order to prevent two legendary Pokémon from enslaving mankind.

_Sounds like a load of bullshit, to me._

"You're telling me that I'm going to be fighting two legendary Pokémon . . ." I mumbled, looking down to the sword that I held in-hand.

"With that sword, yes."

A wild from took onto my face as I looked up to him.

"With this sword!? What the fuck are you thinking?"

"It's not as crazy as it sounds, Jared," Barry tried to convince.

"It sounds pretty fucking crazy."

Barry rolled his eyes over with a sigh.

". . . I don't fully understand it either. . . . But you'll see."

I'll see? Oh, boy, I can't wait to fucking see. Barry _and_ the voice in my head are telling me that I'll "see."

_What bullshit._

Before any more input could be made, Benjamin latched open the door he had gone previously.

He didn't look much different—maybe a new shirt. He did have two shiny objects hanging by his waist, though. They looked like knives with chains attached to them. In fact, that's exactly what they were.

"You two ready?" he asked, looking between me and Barry.

Barry nodded, but I didn't. I kind of stared down to my feet with eyes hung low.

"Missing something, Lupo?"

"I don't know if I want to go through with all of this . . ." I mumbled, leant back up against the wall.

A frown pressed Ben's face, which would bring close and eye in on me.

"And why is that?"

". . . It just seems like this is just a big conspiracy."

Ben took back to a firm posture.

"You witnessed those two legendary Pokémon first-hand. They both talked of your role in the larger picture. Is that not enough proof?"

A reluctant shake of my head would be my answer to him.

"All right, then. Let's go; I don't believe we have much else to discuss here."

Ben led us over to some stairs, to which we went up. There were a lot of steps, too. It took a decent couple minutes or so for us to scale the bricked supports, leaving a dirty-looking impression on the building.

When we emerged to the roof, the sight of a large, black vehicle filled my vision.

It had two wings on its sides that wouldn't function as wings, but hold small helicopter blades inside. The tail of it had a similar form, but on a smaller scale. The reflection against its jet-black coating showed three forms standing a distance's way from it—those three forms being Ben, Barry, and I.

"Come on," Ben pressed, taking another walk towards the machine.

Barry followed, then me—my steps were inconsistent. Between the amount of alcohol still in me and the awesome-looking aircraft, I was caught a little bit off-guard, you could say.

We stepped around into its side, leaving me and Barry to sit over into the backseat while Ben took into the cockpit.

"Looks cool, huh?" Barry asked in a buoyant tone.

I nodded and mumbled, "Yeah. . . ."

In a matter of seconds, the vehicle was ready to take off.

It didn't, though. We sat in the same spot for some amount of time—longer than it should've been.

"Why aren't we going?" I shouted, trying to keep at an audible level through the roar of the engine.

"Just wait a second," Ben answered, turning back over to look to me.

So I did as he said and waited. Not long, though.

What we had been waiting for was a person. Long, green hair reached down to the midsection of his back, having been tied up to avoid clutter. His eyes were separated between grey and blue, noticeable as they stared over at me. His apparel was a tight pair of tan pants and a white dress-shirt that folded to his elbows—everything topped off with a black, white-fronted cap.

He took to a seat in front of me, which was also faced around in my direction. After that, he'd offer a hand for me to take up on.

"Name's N. Nice to meet'cha, Shadow Fox."

* * *

Woah. N!? Why N!? Oh shet.

Yeh.

Love yahs~.

-TCX


	24. Chapter 24: Do I Have to Put a Name Here

So where's the chapter title? Well, that's it.

Oh, wow.

Good job, ThunderCannonX.

You're lazy.

[There's more.]

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Do I Have to Put a Name Here**

This _N_ dude seemed a bit sketchy.

That's not just me, right?

Long green hair . . . different colored eyes . . . and a button-down. I mean—yeah—he's got a good taste in clothing—almost as much as I— but he's just . . . a bit odd.

I took on his hand and shook.

". . . Hey?" I confusedly greeted, raising a single brow towards the boy.

"Heh, you're a bit confused—it seems."

That was an understatement.

"Uh—aheh—yeah, sure."

"Well, you're now involved with Blades—an organization made for battling, uh, evil," _N_ chimed, propping back against the metal wall behind him.

To catch back up to what was going on: the vehicle had started to fly before _N_ talked, so we were well-off the ground by now.

"I . . . know that. . . ."

_N_ rolled his eyes, kicking a heel up onto his free-knee.

"Oh, you don't know anything," he told, a light tone held to his statement-turned-insult. "I guarantee that you still have questions."

". . . I don't know half of what I'm doing here."

"Well—to start, Shadow Fox—you were brought here because someone—I'll thank yah later, Barry—identified that you were handed over a legendary blade. Now, as legends tell, this was going to happen to someone who'd stop two other legendary Pokémon from enslaving mankind."

He was way too gosh diddly darn giddy for this kind of business.

The explanation did help, though.

"You follow?"

I spoke whilst nodding, "More than before."

"All right—so now we're taking you to Regice, the only legendary golem that you haven't talked to. Our legends also told that you would meet all three of them, so we can only imagine that he has something important for you. Other than that, there's nothing more to it!"

"It sounds a lot simpler now than what Barry or Ben told me . . ." I stated, looking down to my hands.

While one was hanging off limply, the other was gripped to that sword. You know, the legendary one?

"There's one thing I don't understand though. . . . How am I going to beat legendary Pokémon with this?" I questioned, raising the weapon up to eye-level.

_N_ looked between the object and me, before laughing.

"Oh, you don't even know about that yet?" the boy chortled, leaning back against the wall and turning his head over towards the cockpit. "That's why you wanted me to come, eh?"

Benjamin—who had been flying the heli-jet the entire time—looked over and nodded.

"Yes."

_N_ drew his eyes in a circular fashion, bringing back to me.

"Don't mind him. He doesn't have any compassion for life itself, hehe."

For the first time in my life, I heard a man giggle. I thought it was noteworthy.

"So I get to train the legendary Shadow Fox. . . ."

My eyes were locked to him, the thoughts of his giggling and my situation clashing against each other.

"What's your actual name?" he asked, tilting his head over.

"Jared Lupo," I replied, taking a followed exhale as the pressure had _really_ been on me.

_N_ froze for a moment. His jaw led open and his eyes stared over to me—unmoving.

"Jared . . . Lupo. . . . Huh."

I tilted my head over. "Something wrong with that?"

His expression was spacey and distant, like he had heard something of the opposite that he'd want or expect.

A slow head shake would answer. "N- . . . no. . . ."

This guy _was _happy. I think I just ruined it. . . .

With my name.

Barry pushed at my side. "You think I'm not good at descriptions, huh!?" he shouted.

Old Barry was back. A peppy, energetic ass-hat who likes to wake people up at nine in the morning. The atmosphere definitely needed a relief from the tension, though.

"Horrible," I shortly responded, drawing a smile up to him.

"Don't make me **fine you**!"

"Oh, yeah, sure—you're going to fine Shadow Fox," I teased, taking a hand and pushing as his arm.

He stumbled a bit, only to regain his balance and turn more overwhelming than before.

"I don't care who you are! I'll fine anyone I need!"

I feel like this story has trouble keeping character personalities in check. Or is that just me?

I'm probably an emotional wreck who's sarcastic, depressed, happy, amusing, boring, and serious. But why would I stick to a list so small? I could just be a fucking Mary Sue for all I know. . . . A walking, talking Swiss Army knife.

_**Jared, stop breaking the fourth wall.**_

_It's my story—I can do whatever I want with my fourth wall._

_**You have a story to narrate, you know?**_

_As long as I stay in my thoughts, the story stops existing for a couple lines._

_**Stop.**_

_I wish people would put reviews that actually criticize this story instead of saying it's just good. _

_**Jared-**_

_This has to be the best. Not 'good.'_

_**JARED, SHUT UP.**_

Woah. I think I let the story slip a little bit.

. . . Anyways, the jet-thing started to land. For reasons that I won't understand until a chapter or two in, _N_ was still being iffy.

"I dunno' how I didn't see that you were the one Latias was all depressed over."

Never mind. I guess I'd find out now.

I glared at him. I wasn't glaring because I was angry at him, though.

"She ripped my friend's throat out."

". . . What?"

"When I went over to save here, she killed my friend."

_N_ blinked a few times, before tilting his head.

". . . She didn't tell me that."

"Well, it happened. And I don't want anything else to do with her."

_N _sat in a deep silence, palms clasped against his mouth whilst he stared forward.

"Come on. We're here," Benjamin told, before sliding out through his side's door.

I hadn't noticed how plainly spoken Ben was until _N_ pointed it out.

_Or was it because it was changed between chapters?_

Alongside Barry, I dropped out of the heli-jet and onto my feet, as the fall was a mere inch or so. I brought my eyes up to the landscape, revealing a . . . sandy beach with a big mound of rock in the middle of it.

For a Pokémon with the name "Reg_ice_," you'd expect it to live somewhere that's at least remotely cold.

And then _N _dropped out of the aircraft, taking slumped steps over to me.

"You'll be going in alone, but we'll still be out here. Regice will give you knowledge or whatever, and then you'll come back out to us."

I missed the old _N_. He'll probably be back at some point, but this other one . . . was depressing. And with my soberness returning, it was starting to affect me.

The sober thing had probably passed long ago—I just liked making excuses for the stupid shit I do.

My eyes took to the cave-entrance, then back to him. I signaled a nod, before stepping in.

"Take as much time as you need," Ben told, being the last words I'd hear from any of the group.

Rather than be complicated and annoying like the other caves, it was just a single opening into a huge cavern. Probably due to the size of the island, there wasn't much to go around—really.

In the middle stood an ice-bodied, triangle-topped, pointy creature with yellow lights in the shape of a small cross.

I didn't take any leisure time to walk up to it, now standing before it as I was just an inch under the thing.

As if in hibernation, it lit up. The sound of ice on ice grinded over several times, allowing the thing to move like clockwork. It would then take a sharp look towards me.

"I'm Jared Lupo," I told, not wanting to get choked like I was by Regirock.

It stared for a moment, before sliding back a bit.

"I'm the last legendary golem you need to talk to—and probably the most important."

Korinotsu—the sword—seemed pretty darn important, as did the moonstone pendant. But those are just my thoughts.

"Jared Lupo—son of Suicune—you are about to begin a journey that has been foretold since the creation of life itself."

Hold up. _Hold up. __**Hold up.**_

I don't think I heard that correctly.

But I did. It says it in plain text right there.

_Son of Suicune._

I'm not the only one who caught that, right?

". . . Pardon?" I pressed, lost at the sudden mentioning.

Being the all-knowing ice Pokémon that it was, Regice nodded.

"Half human and half legendary. Your dad was human and your mother was legendary."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."

"The voice in your head is enough proof on its own," I stated, answering my statements quickly.

"I . . . what?"

_**Mhm.**_

_. . . You're Suicune?_

_**Told you that you'd see.**_

My head tucked back, eyes looking anywhere but towards this ice-thing as . . . well, everything kind of felt awkward.

_This is a bit much to process._

"As it should be. But you have one more factor that makes you special," Regice cut in, taking a step closer to me.

I looked over to it silently. In return, it took my arm into its grasp—tightly, like, very tightly—and held.

This thing was cold, too. Figure the name Reg_ice_, eh? But—yeah—my arm turned pretty cold.

Then, as if initiated by the simple motion of Regice holding my arm, a stream of ice shot out from my hand. It was aimed away from me, so no mood-breaking elements would interrupt this cool looking sight.

I stared in . . . awe.

"You are a conduit, Jared Lupo."

Let's just say that I put a snarky, sarcastic comment here and let this unravel.

"Because of your mother, your chances of becoming a conduit were multiplied by four thousand or so."

_Pretty big number._

"So—because of your conduit abilities—you are able to control ice," Regice elaborated, letting go of my arm.

I stretched out my fingers before looking at them, eyes widened oddly whilst I stared in. Peering close enough, I saw the small specks of ice collected up against them.

"There are others like you, but it simply adds to how powerful it's possible for you to become."

All of this was total bullshit. Yet, I believed it. With this . . . ice thing . . . could I not believe all of what I was being told?

_**Hm.**_

_Oh, what?_

_**Now you know the truth.**_

_. . . That's why you asked me who I really was, huh?_

_**There's nothing much else to you that you don't know, now.**_

_** There is—however—a lot of things about your journey that you don't know.**_

_No going back on the Journey thing, huh?_

_**Not a chance.**_

I pulled a smirk, before nodding up to the Regice.

"One more thing," it told, slowly pointing over to some dark corner over to my right.

A faint cyan glowed in a string of patterns—like Umbreon with the pendant—which was the only indication for visibility as far as that area goes.

"It's yours," the golem told.

I looked towards him, before starting to walk over to this thing that was 'mine.' Once standing in front, I was able to identify it. It was an object made of cloth—dark-shaded; a kind of black—with neon-glowing highlights on it that were blue. It had a length that stretched from about my collarbone to my heel, with two forms on its sides protruding out.

Then it made sense. This was a coat. Well, a trench-coat.

A hand reached over and slid it off the crude rack it was on, before pulling it over to fit myself in.

_Perfect fit. . . ._

It felt like a big blanket, in all honesty. The collar on it covered up to the middle of my cheek, trimmed out with that same neon-blue. Though long, the piece was just short of having the ability to catch under my shoes if I were to walk. It conformed to my body excellently, hanging just a couple inches from my wrist. There was no zipper to the front, which would indicate that it was meant to be worn open.

_I felt badass._

"It was made to be of your liking," the legendary told.

I grinned slickly, hands raised over as I examined myself.

"I definitely like it, heheh."

"Then I have nothing more for you, Jared Lupo."

Those would be its final words, as it shifted down to its old spot and . . . turned off. The yellow lights turned dark and any movement would cease to follow, allowing it to return into hibernation.

Now turned towards the cave-opening, I nodded with a small grin, before walking towards it.

As I emerged, the light blinded me a decent bit. I shifted my hand in front of my eyes and blocked the sun, allowing some adjustment to happen.

_N_ came up to me and looked over a bit, a small grin held over as he eyed me. He probably liked my new jacket.

"So . . . heh . . . tell me what he told you."

* * *

By the time this chapter is out, the next two would have been already done.

Anywhosies, some explaining went down.

Next chapter is coming up, so be prepared for stuff and things~.

Love yahs.

-TCX


	25. Chapter 25: Super Recap

Whether necessary or not, there's more.

Yes, read the title.

Let the character confusion begin.

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Super Recap**

So before I start off this chapter, I think I'll need to explain what's happened within the past few days.

In the last chapter, I talked to Regice and found out that I had super-powers—along with being the son of a legendary Pokémon. I was also given this badass-looking trench-coat that also glows.

Apparently, a decent amount of people in Blades have similar powers to mine.

I am a 'conduit,' which means that I can control a certain element. I was given the ability to conjure ice, freeze water into ice, or move it at will. I'm saying ice because if I were to say anything frozen, that would include rock and stuff like that.

So—another example—_N_. Yeah, he's a conduit, too. He has the power to control mist—vapor. It's pretty much the opposite of mine, but it's in relation with my power's element. It's interesting, since his power has its own uses, too.

Benjamin? Yeah, he can control fire. This is all starting to sound like _The Last Airbender_, heh. Or maybe that game, _Infamous_.

Luckily, there won't need to be a disclaimer since these powers are being taken into their own contexts. _Cheap author._

So, yeah, I can control ice because I'm a conduit. That's point number one.

Point number two: I found out a little more about this whole legend thing and what's going on. Apparently, it's involving _another corporation_. So many of these things, right?

They're called Team Plasma. _N_ was originally the king of them, but now they just work on their own—he doesn't even know who runs them now. Heh, _monarchies_.

Back to the main story, Team Plasma is going to be the main cause as to why the two legendary Pokémon are going to be summoned and enslave humanity.

I don't know what their motives are—really. They're people, too.

Now, for what's going on at this moment, I'm talking to this one dude: Ghetsis.

He's _N_'s father, apparently. I guess they look similar?

Ghetsis, though. He's odd—all around. Chill, calm, and serious at the same time, it really confuses me.

He leads Blades alongside Benjamin, though. So I can only imagine that he knows what's going on.

I just started talking to him minutes ago.

And the reason I didn't meet him back at the base meeting was because he was off doing errands.

"I'm quite impressed with you—Shadow Fox," Ghetsis stated, a smug grin slapped onto his wrinkled expression. No, he wasn't that old. "Or would you rather have me call you Jared?"

"Jared is fine," I answered in a light, soft fashion.

He laughed some, before nodding. "Aheh, but yes. Your personality seems to be quite fit to the roll for extinguishing this upcoming threat. Just about what I expected."

I wasn't drunk—which actually felt good. The hangover lasted for a little bit, but I got over that some while ago. Now I felt . . . happy? I don't know, really. This ability to not just forget, but . . . accept what happened . . . really helped. I didn't forgive Latias—hell no. But figure this: what's the point? You can sob about that forever, right? The idea that I'm some protector of the world . . . is almost intoxicating.

Mind you: I've had a long time to forget about those events. Wouldn't want to read on and on about my sob-stories, right?

"Hey, Jared!" Barry called, stepping over to me quickly.

I turned my attention over. "Huh?"

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"That's a bit premature, don't you think?" Ghetsis asked, leaning against his sword. It was a rapier—a bladed weapon that is meant for stabbing and is able to move at fairly high speeds. I was given a lot of time to study things during the past few nights; don't mind me.

Barry nudged his arm into mine. "Jared, do this for me," he grit, hinting his eyes over behind himself.

Another character walked into the room, pony-tailed, pink hair hanging down over her shoulder. Her pink eyes—which almost perfectly matched her hair—seemed to light up at the sight of me.

_Bro-code alert. __**Bro-code alert.**_

This girl didn't take any leisure time to walk up and offer a hand, which I skeptically took up on.

"You're Shadow Fox? Awesome!" she exclaimed, grinning past.

"I'm gay," I blurt.

_**That's a bit extreme, don't'cha think?**_

_Shush._

She blinked some, before looking at me awkwardly.

". . . That's, uh . . . okay?"

Barry looked between me and her, before separating us with two hands.

"Jared—aheh—this is Valerie. . . . And this is Jared, Valerie," Barry introduced, a nervous grin held as he began to motion me backward some.

". . . Pleasure," Valerie bluntly stated, looking off to her side and leaning up to her rather large weapon. It was a scythe—a long pole with a hooked-blade that bent off of it.

"Jared, what the heck!?" Barry viciously whispered, being quite close to me.

"I panicked—c'mon."

"Now 'Shadow Fox' is a weirdo!"

There's nothing wrong with being gay—ladies, gentlemen, and whatever else you people are. I can only _assume_ that Barry meant that Shadow Fox blurting out that he's gay would be a weird act in itself.

I pushed Barry off with a roll of my eye, making a fair amount of distance between us.

". . . Heh, well, uh . . . isn't there a duel you'd like to do?" I asked, grinning as the blond stared at me.

He lit up, taking a quick glance behind him to Valerie, before nodding. "Oh—uh—yeah, duel!"

"Barry, you know who you're challenging, right?" Valerie asked with an added giggle.

"You'll see!" he exclaimed, pulling out a wooden pole—bokken is the proper name. He would then toss one over to me, which I grabbed and handled in the proper fashion.

Now—to be honest—I have no clue on how to sword fight. I did beat Barry back around a month ago, but that wasn't something like this. We were just fooling around.

He's definitely more skilled than I, so I'll probably lose.

Yet again . . . I did learn a little trick from _N_ the other day.

"You ready?" Barry asked, a look of seriousness _trying_ to hold itself on.

I laughed some, before nodding. "Yup."

He took a stance, holding the sword up so it would point towards me and the handle would be close to his ear.

I—however—took my bokken and put it into my off-hand. Since Barry was taking very slow steps towards me, this wouldn't be so hard.

My hand brought back—like one would if something was about to be thrown—before collecting a frozen aura about it and being thrown forward.

I aimed for his foot—and hit. Ice formed quickly, catching Barry's leg to the floor. Yes, I froze his foot to the ground.

Barry stumbled forward, falling to his hands and knees. "What the heck!?"

I laughed a bit, taking a step over in front of him and taking a knee.

"Forgot that I could do that, huh?"

"Th-that's no fair!"

My grin held solid, all the way past when I would push him backwards and have him fall onto his rump. Aiming for his hand, I froze his arm down.

"St-stop!" he shouted, vigorously trying to wriggle himself free.

Valerie was probably giggling behind the scene, along with Ghetsis. If _N_ was here, it'd be a completely different story.

I leaned down and sat on my heels, my toes being the only forms on the ground. "So, uh, how do I win?" I asked, looking over to Ghetsis.

"You have to tap your bokken on either his chest or head," he answered, toothily grinning as he watched me pick up my wooden pole and raise it over.

"Ah, okay," I chimed, looking back down to Barry.

He glared at me—probably for embarrassing him front of that Valerie chick. He wanted a duel—though—and I delivered.

Taking this practice weapon, I slowly brought it down and poked at his nose.

"Boop."

I stood up and stretched my arm around, still grinning down to Barry.

You could practically feel his anger. I'm probably going to get fined.

_N_ then stumbled into the room, taking a hand and holding it to a door-way's frame.

"Hey, Jared!" he called, before looking down to Barry. "Oh . . . nice."

I chortled my victory down to Barry, before tipping a nod and running over to _N_.

"Ah, what's up?"

"I believe that it's time to start your training."

A slow blink enveloped my eyes as I took a brief look back to the three people standing in the room, then back to _N_.

"You've done your studying. You actually know a lot for three-night's worth of reading. But you're ready for the real training, now."

"It's time, huh?" Ghetsis asked over, still leaning down to his sword as if it was a cane.

"Yeah, Dad . . ." the green-haired boy answered. He was nineteen—not much older than I—and stood a bit over my height.

He turned back to me.

"So, Jared, are you ready?"

* * *

"_N_ and Ghetsis! With the addition of Blades being enemies of Team Plasma!? What the hoogle shmoogle is this!?"

I 'unno.

Figure it out.

:D

Love yahs.

-TCX


	26. Chapter XX - Moving Over

Oh shit, guys. Guess what.

I'm back. Maybe. I don't know how this works.

None of you missed this fiction anywho.

But I'll make it short. This section of Unforeseen is basically being dropped, and there's another part coming ahead.

Of course, it's going to be continuing off where this one stopped. Sorta'.

But yeah, if it's not already out, you should check it out if you liked what this book was doing.

Uh, peace.


End file.
